


Until the End of Time

by theyinlove



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, also it's very ot5 heavy bc :'), also ziam are major dog dads, and kehlani is a mechanic, anxiety insecurities and some discussion of sexual identity is mentioned, it's 185 pages of fluff please love me, lauren and niall are police officers, lirry are firefighters, shawn and normani are EMTs, that is all i believe goodbye, there is lots and lots and lots of soft ziam lmao, zouis are logistic officers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 68,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyinlove/pseuds/theyinlove
Summary: Zayn Malik lives a pretty decent life. He’s got an incredible family, a nice little place for him and his three sweethearted dogs, an amazing group of friends, and a good, stable job. Aside from the bouts of depression he may occasionally fall into and the intense anxiety he battles, he feels good about where he is in his life.His mother and very best friend push that he needs to branch out, find love. He’d been surrounded by love all of his life that he’d never really given much of a care about being in love. He has had enough failed relationships that he was okay with it being him and his dogs and his decent life.But what do you get when a hunky fireman, who also happens to be a piece of sunshine on earth, walks into a bar? You get a cautious of love man realizing that, shit, maybe some people might be worth the risk of heart break.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is the first fic i've written in a really, really long time. i really appreciate you even giving my fic a chance. hope it makes your heart flutter at least once <3

Every Friday, he and his group of friends met up at The Southern Tavern for drinks. It was a tradition that started back when Zayn and Louis first started working together, branching out until a couple firefighters, some EMS’, and cops joined in. But the number dwindled down until it reached them; the gang, as they’d come to refer to themselves.

Louis, Kehlani, Harry, Niall, Lauren, Shawn, and Normani. They were the people Zayn held closest to his heart. When he was younger, he’d always struggled with making friends, much too shy and insecure to befriend others. But Louis...fucking Louis. He helped him get so much more comfortable with himself, and taught him a lot about self-acceptance and leaving behind his experiences in school because ‘ _kids are just idiots, Z. Fuck them!’_. Then Harry Styles came along, Harry who makes friends so easily. Harry who ended up inviting some of his cop friends, and later on some of the EMS people and every single one of those people, they accepted Zayn. He had people who laughed at his jokes and understood that sometimes he could be a man of few words. He had people who loved him for him.

So if just the fact that Friday was also the beginning of a weekend in his work schedule wasn’t enough for Friday to be his favorite day of the weekend, the fact that each Friday he got to reunite with his friends really cemented Friday as the best day.

Since the beginning of the tradition, people had come and gone. Some members of the gang had introduced boyfriends, girlfriends, significant others, only for those relationships to fade out. But the founding members were always there, always ready to support and listen to the ramblings of a heartbroken friend.

He didn’t get to see his family as often as he would like, and in no way could his group of friends completely replace the feeling of home and comfort that his family gives him, but they came pretty damn close to it.

“Hey little shit!”

Zayn looked up from where he’d been watching the little bubbles in his soda pop, finding Louis staring at him with a tinge of worry in his eyes.

“You alright?” He asked, leaning over the table and placing his cold hand that had previously been holding his beer, on Zayn’s.

Zayn nodded, sending a reassuring smile.

He wasn’t exactly sure of how to explain that there was nothing necessarily wrong with him. It was just the heavy thoughts that were beginning to pile up and threatening to drown him. That was probably the only thing he disliked about the weekend; he had those 48 hours off and it was just him and his thoughts, usually. He could easily ask one of his friends if they wanted to hang out, but he also really craved a weekend spent on his couch cuddling with his dogs.

He let out a deep sigh, paying some attention to the person that was belting out a…not brilliant rendition of an Adele song.

He could still feel Louis watching him. Louis’ been his best friend for four years, if anyone knew when something wasn’t right with him, it was Louis.  

Zayn took a sip of his drink, attempting to focus back in on the conversation in hopes that it would get Louis off his back.

Niall was recounting an emergency that he and Lauren had to respond to, everyone at the table completely invested in a way only Niall could get a group being.

Harry still hadn’t gotten there, which definitely was odd since Harry was usually the first one there, drinks ordered and ready by the time everyone else arrived.

Then not even five minutes later, Harry was walking in, but he wasn’t alone, this time. Sure, Harry had a couple ‘flings’, as he himself described them, constantly saying they were nothing serious. It most likely had less to do with informing the gang, and more with getting it across to Louis that his heart was still available. So whoever this person was, they probably wouldn’t be around for long.

But then the person stepped in, attractive as all hell with his head thrown back laughing at something Harry said. He was in his off duty firefighter uniform consisting of a tight navy blue crewneck top that had the city fire department symbol and plain black cargo pants. But the top…was so tight, highlighting the broad shoulders and the lean upper torso. Zayn was a complete sucker for whoever this man was already, unable to pull his eyes away, to stop marveling over how beautiful the man’s smile was, or how his hair looked to be a shade of gold under the poor lighting of the bar.

In the next second, the (very few) attempts at romantic relationships flash before his eyes and alarms begin going off in his head, everything in him, except for his heart, who had stopped mid beat at the sight of the man, was telling him to shut off his brain before his the control he had slipped completely from him.

Harry threw an arm over the person’s shoulders, guiding him over to the bar. The man and Harry were hidden from Zayn’s sight momentarily, the bar fuller than usual. Good. This was a good reminder. The man was here with _Harry_ , one of his best friends. Dibs were called, he would respect that.

The couple got their drinks and made their way over to the round table that had been claimed by the gang once the Friday night tradition had become official.

“Greetings! Gang, this is Liam Payne. Liam Payne, this is Gang. Liam just joined my shift at the fire department and I invited him out for drinks, want him to get to know some of Austin’s finest employees.”

Everyone threw around greetings, Niall kicking out the chair that was across from him so that Liam would take it.

Zayn looked over to Louis, his typically loud best friend surprisingly quiet. He watched Louis, amused by how his best friend’s face was scrunched up in distaste.

“Stop being a jealous twat,” He whispered into Louis’ ear.

“Fuck off, Malik.” Louis hissed.

The group of friends were introducing themselves, Harry staring proudly as his friends accepted the new person with open arms.

“But I fucking swear if that develops into anything more I’m never going to talk to H ever fucking again and I’ll quit, and you’ll have to work alone.” Louis crossed his arms across his chest, eyes narrowed as he stared down Liam even though Liam wasn’t even aware of Louis’ existence.

“Nah, if you quit you’d just get replaced.”

“God fuck you, Zayn can’t you see I’m dealing with enough emotional distress?”

Zayn was giggling shaking his head. Neither of them had realized that the group introductions had reached them.

Louis pinched Zayn’s thigh as he sat up, placing his elbows on the table. “I’m Louis, this fuckhead is Zayn, and we work logistics for the fire department.”

Liam smiled brightly at them, eyes crinkled and nearly shut by the size of the smile. Zayn felt his heart and lungs stop working, overwhelmed by the smile even more now that he was even closer to the sight.

Zayn pinched himself, jumpstarting himself back into reality. “The fuckhead is calling _me_ a fuckhead - huh. Louis, do you really live life lacking this much self-awareness?” Zayn asked, everyone at the table laughing.

“Never said I wasn’t a fuckhead, Zayno.” Louis sent a snarky smile in Zayn’s direction before he leaned forward, narrowing his eyes at Liam. “So tell me- _us_ about yourself, Liam Payne, new fireman at Station 4 that works on Harold Styles’ shift.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. Louis was trying to intimidate Liam, and Louis definitely could be intimidating for a short guy. Those blue eyes could narrow into slits in a matter of seconds and chill you to the core.

“I’m from Bentar. It’s a small town up north. I was a volunteer firefighter over there, but I wanted a change of scenery. I applied for this job when I first got into town and, well, now I have it. There’s really not anything special about me, sorry.”

Normani moved forward so she could see Liam, because Shawn was blocking her view. “A small town? Was it a bit of a shock when you first got to Austin, or do you feel you’ve adjusted pretty fast?”

“Yeah I’d like to say my adjustment period hasn’t taken too long. I think the major thing for me has been transportation. Back in Bentar it took a max of 10 minutes to drive all around town, but here in Austin, 10 minutes can pass and you still could’ve not moved an inch. So that sucks a lot, but I’m fine otherwise. Rent is pretty high too, that might be another thing that took me a bit back.”

“Rent is a bitch, but it’s worth it. It’s a good place with good people. You’re not going to regret moving here and joining our little group, Liam. Promise.”

Liam and Harry exchanged smiles, and Zayn ignored the knot tying itself up in the pit of his stomach to focus on Louis’ body language - completely stiff and a stone cold look in his eyes. Zayn couldn’t help the chuckle that left him.

Out of the entire group, Louis and Harry had known each other the longest. They’d danced around each other for years, everyone knows they like each other. It takes an idiot to not see how gone Harry is for Louis and how gone Louis is for Harry. Turns out those idiots are Harry and Louis, themselves.

“If you could shut up, Malik, that would be absolutely fantastic.”

“Liam is going to think that you guys are just mean to each other,” Kehlani said from where she sat across from Zayn. She looked at Liam and smiled. “They can both be so mean to each other, but they’re also the sweetest to each other. They’re the best of friends, don’t let them fool you.”

Zayn shook his head. “Niall’s my best friend, always has been. I just put up with Louis, since I have to work with him.”

Louis started poking Zayn’s arms, making Zayn cry out with each jab. “Take it back! You love me!”

Zayn was trying to push Louis away, poking him back.

“Say you love me more than you love Neil, Zayn!” A rapid fire of sharp jabs attacked Zayn. “Say it, Zayn!”

“I love you, Louis!” Louis kept poking. “My best friend Louis!” More jabs. “My favorite fuckhead!”

“Good enough. I knew you wouldn’t say you love me more than you love Neil, at least not in front of him, but I don’t need you to tell me, I know you already do.”

Niall scoffed, chugging down the rest of his drink before placing the now empty glass back on the table. “Next round is on Louis because he’s a grade A asshole.”

Everyone cheered, Louis rolling his eyes. Usually they took turns with paying rounds throughout the night, so it would have been his turn eventually anyway.

The music overhead changed to something more poppy and seductive, Lauren and Normani getting up from their seats, pulling Kehlani with them as they made their way to the dance floor. They began moving to the music, smiling as they took turns twirling each other.

Some men that were a few tables down started to whistle, calling out requests for them to dance a little slower and put on a show for them. It was completely disgusting.

The rest of the group glared at the group of unfamiliar men, unable to believe what they were actually witnessing.

Before another comment could be made, Zayn was speaking up. “You think you’re even worthy of a second of their attention. That’s bold!”

The men paused their catcalling, looking over at the gang’s table, specifically at Zayn. “Oh I know I am, pretty boy.”

“Again with the unwarranted compliments. I know I’m pretty, I don’t need a grimy creep to tell me so. Just like those women out there don’t need a grimy creep’s commentary. I want you to pay all your attention back on your group of friends and not even glance towards the dance floor. Got it, _grimy creep_?”

The guys were all pretty big, they definitely looked as if they could take a punch or two. And Zayn could serve that punch or two, but not to all five of them.

The apparent representative of the group smirked, one of his eyebrows raised as he begins to get up from his seat. “You said I’m bold, but look who’s talking. Got so much to say, come say it to my face, _pretty boy_.”

Zayn could feel himself tensing up, his hands growing clammy as he was realizing what sort of situation he had managed to get himself into. But fuck him if he was going to back down now. He got up from his seat and returned the smirk.

He saw Louis get up from beside him, and heard chairs scratching against the floor as, he assumes, the other guys got up too.

Paul, the owner of the bar leaned over the bar, snapping his fingers. “Hey! No fights in here. Sit your asses down or leave.” When a moment passed and neither group backed down, Paul yelled. “ _NOW!_ ”

The creep and his fellow creeps sent a final glare towards Zayn and the others before turning and walking out.

Once they were gone, it was as if an instant breath was taken, the room completely still and silent, except for the music that had continued to play.

Paul stared at Zayn. “Malik-“

“I know, I know. They were being so disrespectful, though, Paul! But I know, and I’m sorry.”

Paul shook his head, a small smile growing on his face. “Next drink is on the house Malik.”

Louis scoffed. “We knew Zayn was your favorite, but come on, Paul!”

Paul let out a chuckle before continuing to take orders.

The girls walked back to the table, their mood to dance spoiled.

Lauren rolled her eyes at Zayn, “We are literally all trained on self-defense, and shit. We can defend ourselves, Z.” But she smiled as she leaned down and gave him a tight hug. “But thank you.”

Normani ruffled Zayn’s hair as she passed him, Kehlani leaning down to place a soft kiss on the top of his head, pinching his cheeks as she whispered ‘our hero’.

Louis stared fondly at his best friend before turning to Liam. While the entire thing was happening, he’d seen Liam stand up, ready to jump in if a fight did go down. Seeing Liam so ready, even though he’d just met Zayn, and their group - Louis could respect and appreciate that.“Our darling Zayn is known as a walking contradiction. On the outside, he’s cool, mysterious, quiet, but,” Louis poked Zayn’s chest, Zayn groaning at the sharp jab, “on the inside, he’s made up entirely of sweetness, loyalty, and overprotectiveness.” Louis looked at Zayn, smiling softly at him. “He’s a beautiful force in this world. Also, he’s got a mean right fist, so don’t think he wouldn’t have actually thrown a fist.”

Louis got up from his seat, clearing his throat. “So next round was on me, right?” The group all started shouting their orders, Louis throwing out a hand. “Write your orders down, I can’t remember for shit! Neil, Shawn, come help me I’ve only got two hands.”

“Two small hands.” Harry added, laughing and dodging the hand Louis was trying to hit him with. As the three men made it to the bar, Harry got up. “I’m going to go up there; Louis always purposely fucks up my order.”

“Z, we’re gonna go out for a smoke, coming?” Lauren asked.

“Nah, I’m good, thanks, babe.”

Lauren and the girls nodded as they went out the side door.

Then it was Zayn and Liam.

Zayn met Liam’s eyes, sending a small smile. He could feel a blush coming. “I’m- I’m not like…violent, don’-“

Liam cut him off. “What you did was amazing. And really sweet,” Liam said, smiling at him.

“Nah, would do it for anyone. No one deserves to be disrespected like that.”

“You’ve got a good heart.”

Zayn was definitely blushing. He was terrible at accepting any compliments.

“You guys are all really great. I’ve never felt accepted so fast, honestly.”

Zayn nodded. “Yeah everyone is amazing.” He looked down at his drink, feeling the faint smile on his face as he thought about his friends for the second time that night. “I struggled a lot with acceptance when I was younger; it wasn’t until I met Louis and then the rest of the gang that I ever felt so comfortable, both with myself and in this world.”

He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from sharing even more of himself with the complete stranger that sat across from him.

He looked up, finding Liam leaned forward, eyes on him as if he was genuinely interested to hear all that Zayn had to say. And it was like he knew what Zayn was thinking because he sent a small reassuring smile.

Zayn looked back down, shrugging. “We’re all pretty much a family. We look out for each other. Everyone seems to be really cool with you, so welcome to our little family, Liam.”

Liam was about to reply when Louis slammed down a drink in front of Zayn then one in front of Liam.

“I do not understand why you are in a bar drinking _soda_ , but okay, Liam.”

Liam looked up with eyes wide, completely caught off guard. “I-I had a bad kidney as a kid but recovered from it. But then I drank a bit as a teen and started feeling sick again. My doctor said it’s fine to drink now, but I haven’t drank since. Plus I’m on call, still.”

Louis raised eyebrows. “Sounds fake, but okay, Liam.” Liam seemed as if he was going to explain further, Louis chuckling. “I’m joking. You didn’t have to actually share the reason, man. It’s no biggie. Sorry you dealt with that, though.”

Zayn smiled; Louis was such a prick, but god he could be such a compassionate human being too. He looked back to Liam. “I’m really glad your situation has improved, Leeyum.”

“Thank you,” Liam replied with a bashful smile.

“Zayn doesn’t drink either, he doesn’t like the taste, and how it makes him feel so you two can be non-drinkers together.”

Zayn nodded, confirming Louis’ information. Liam had a smile on his face, so used to being the odd one out, but now he had Zayn.

Louis watched the two with a curious eye, it was as if he didn’t even exist to them in that moment.

“Anyway, where are the girls?”

Louis’ demand for acknowledgement snapped Liam back to reality.

“Out for a smoke,” Liam answered.

“Oh, you know Zayn used to smoke a lot too? He’s waning off of it, though.”

“Lou, wanna hear a fun idea? How about you stop sharing my business.”

“I’ve only told liam that you’re a really sweet, loyal guy that doesn’t drink and is currently trying to stop smoking. You’re acting like I told him you’re also super, super, _super_ single and are addicted to eating french fries, which he is, Liam. You can win this man’s heart over with a large order of fries.”

Liam chuckled, nodding. “Very important information that I’ll make sure to store in the back of my head,” he replied, smiling at Zayn.

Zayn groaned taking the saltshaker and shaking it over Louis’ drink.

“ZAYN! What the fuck! You’re the one that got a drink on the house, not me, you bitch!”

“I’m going to go on home, see you all whenever I see you!” He grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door while Louis made a look of disgust as he took a sip from his now ruined drink, reaching out for the sugar in hopes that he could balance it out.

He paused at the door and turned around, one of his hands holding the door open. “Liam, it was fantastic to meet you!”

Zayn melted seeing the smile that grew on Liam’s face.

“Likewise.”

Zayn was very fortunate that his dogs could not speak, because if they could, they would go blabbing to his friends about how he’d stayed up so late, talking to them about the man with the beautiful smile. Whether his dogs were listening, or were asleep and all that caught what he was saying was the void, it didn’t matter. Zayn knew there was no way that talking about it would get what he was feeling out of his system. Liam sparked something inside of Zayn that he’d never felt before, and as he continued to feel the buzz, he hoped that it never stopped.

**\----------------**

Zayn woke up to weight surrounding him and tongues all over his face. He groaned, bringing his arms up to his face in attempt to block out the dog kisses.

Wade Wilson, Rhino, and Verde were his three babies. He’d had the dogs since he’d first moved to Austin about 5 years ago. He’d started out working at a pet shelter and had fallen in love with the dogs, adopting them and never once regretting it even though taking on 3 puppies at the same time was a lot of work for one person.

“Boys, boys, let me sleeeep!”

The dogs kept attacking him with love, Zayn giggling. He finally gave in, wrapping his arms around all three dogs, as best as he could. He cuddled them, giving each of them a kiss on the top of their head, and asking them if they rested well.

An hour later, after Zayn had properly woken up, he got out of bed.

“I’m going to take a shower, be right out, boys. Be good!”

He got out, letting the dogs out to use the restroom. His place wasn’t that big, but it was a good size for him and the boys, the yard big enough that the dogs could run around still.

While the boys were out, he reached the counter where he’d left his phone charging the night before.

There were a couple texts in the group chat, just everyone checking to make sure everyone had gotten home safely. He saw Liam had been added in, smiling at that.

Then he saw he’d received a text from an unknown number. _Oh?_

**From 2494521345**

**Heyy Zayn! Its Liam :)**

**I probably look creepy srry!**

**Louis gave me your number he said just in case! Im srry im so awkward**

Zayn rolled his eyes. How could he be endeared by all of this. He quickly saved Liam in his contacts.

**To Liam**

**Liam, it’s fine ahaha wouldn’t have thought you were a creep anyway! We’re friends now :)**

Was he reaching thinking they were even friends?

**From Liam**

**Friends :)**

**Btw the girls were mad at you for leaving w/o saying bye last night!**

**To Liam:**

**Woops I’d completely forgotten lol was too busy running to avoid lou killing me**

**I saw everyone made it home safe tho! You guys were out pretty late**

**From Liam:**

**Yeah me, louis, and harry were the last ones that hung around, kept tryin to convince them it was time we go, but they kept drinking and flirting. Felt like a major third wheel lmao.**

**To Liam:**

**Yeah, when it comes down to lou and harry at the bar, you should just leave. Paul cuts them off and calls a cab for them anyway so just as an fyi if that happens again aha**

**From Liam:**

**Nice to know lol**

And he had no clue what the fuck brought this on, but Liam just…made him feel.

**To Liam**

**What are you up to today?**

**From Liam:**

**Nothing special :) probably just lay on my couch all day**

Zayn let the dogs in, staring at them. “You lil kiddos want to go for a walk?” Wade and Verde started jumping on him, Rhino staying back, being the laziest of the bunch.

He pulled up the camera app and ordered the dogs to sit, snapping a photo of the three dogs.

**To Liam**

**These three angels need to go for a walk, wanna join?**

**From Liam**

**YES!! I love dogs aha!! Want me to go to your place?**

**To Liam:**

**Nah we can meet at the park, yeah? In about an hour?**

**From Liam:**

**Sounds perfect, can’t wait :)**

Zayn sent the address of the park to Liam as he made himself a cup of coffee. He began going around the house gathering water bottles, bowls, snacks, toys, poop bags, and leashes for his boys.

He sat down on the floor, in front of the dogs. “We are going to be on our best behavior, do you lot hear me? We will behave for Liam. Do not embarrass me, you got it?"

The dogs gave him kisses. "I'm taking that as you guys promising me!"

He got up and changed into some jeans and a tank top, throwing on his black and red flannel and vans. He ran a quick hand through his hair, whistling for his boys to meet him at the door. He checked that he had his keys and the bag holding all their things.

They walked out to the car, Rhino and Verde sitting in the back while Wade sat up front with him.

The park wasn’t super far from the house, but walking three dogs that get super excited with the smallest thing alone? Absolute hell. So he’d be glad to have Liam there. Usually Louis and Harry would join him for walks, so each dog had an individual.

They arrived at the park, Zayn immediately spotting Liam. He was sitting at a bench, squinting at something on his phone. Zayn smiled, turning to attach the leashes to each dog.

“Best. Behavior.” Zayn said, making eye contact with each dog.

He got out of the car and went around to the other side, first getting out Rhino and Verde, then Wade. The dogs got excited, tugging on the leashes.

“None of that, boys! We are going to _chill_.”

The dogs settled.

Liam had recognized Zayn’s voice, getting up and heading towards the man trying to handle three dogs.

“Hello Zayn, hello Zayn’s boys.” He kneeled and pet each dog, the dogs all trying to give liam kisses.

“Boys, behaaavee!” Zayn said, trying to be serious but unable to stop the laugh and fondness he was experiencing. “Sorry. I’d say they’re not usually like that but they really are so affectionate all the time.”

“That’s precious, honestly. I love it.” Liam smiled up at Zayn, continuing to pet them. “Which ones would you like me to take off your hands?” He asked, sticking out his hand for a leash.

“Whichever! You can have Wade Wilson with the Deadpool leash, Rhino with the Starwars one, or Verde with the Batman one.”

“You named one of your dogs Wade Wilson!” Liam said giggling. “That’s amazing. And Rhino?”

“Cool animal.”

Liam nodded. “And Verde. Green in Spanish, yeah?”

“Mhm. Green’s my favorite color.”

Liam shook his head, taking Rhino and Verde’s leashes. “They’re all such cuties, Z.”

“Thank you, I raised them myself.”

“How long have you had them?”

“About 4 years. I adopted them all at the same time. Couldn’t bare living a life without all three of them,” Zayn said. Liam couldn’t help smiling at the clear fondness on his face.

They began walking in a comfortable silence.

“I…was surprised when you asked me to join you,” Liam said, stopping to let one of the boys smell at something.

Zayn stopped, tilting his head. “Did I come off as rude, or something? Because I’m really sorry if I did.”

“Oh no not at all! Seriously, you and every one of your friends were nothing but incredible. I just…I hadn’t known if I’d made a good enough impression on you? Like...you just seemed so cool and I- I dunno.”

Zayn wanted to laugh out loud at that. “Are you kidding me? Louis calls me a dork for a reason, Li. I’m a dork, nothing close to cool.”

“Yeah but like you’ve got these cool tattoos and this cool long hair with a side shaved, you’ve got nothing but cool friends, you’re beautiful - sorry if that’s a bit much, but you really are. Add in all the things I learned about you yesterday. You’ve just got so much about you. You’re so interesting and I feel so bland compared to you.”

“Nah,” Zayn said, blushing intensely. “I don’t think it’s fair to compare yourself to me, you’re different from me and that’s nothing bad.” Zayn looked away, staring off into the distance before looking back at Liam, making eye contact. “I like you, Liam. You’re sweet and you make me laugh and I feel comfortable around you.”

Liam eyes lit up. “You’re gonna like me even more!” He moved both leashes into one hand, taking off his backpack and taking out a McDonalds bag. “I got you fries.”

Zayn chuckled, caught completely off guard by the action. “You didn’t have to do that, Liam!”

“I know, but Louis mentioned they were the way to your heart and I just- I figured it’d make you happy.” Liam scratched at his beard, while offering one of the boxes to Zayn.

Zayn accepted one of them, staring down at it. He couldn’t believe Liam had actually remembered that.

“You serious about trying to win my heart, Liam?” He was trying to come off as joking, but he could hear the tinge of hope in his voice, hope that his thought wasn’t too much of a reach.

“Maybe I just want brownie points so that I can spend more time with your dogs,” Liam giggled.

And Zayn couldn’t take it. He couldn’t take how the sun shined down upon Liam as if it existed solely to be Liam’s spotlight. He couldn’t take how sweet his giggle was or how pure the happiness on Liam’s face read. Everything about that moment was heart stopping and Zayn couldn’t see the future, but he felt in his heart that he would remember that moment forever.

Zayn quickly gathered himself, realizing that he’d let his mind stray too far and that he was late in replying. He cleared his throat, “Liam Payne, I hereby declare that you may cuddle my dogs whenever you may like. If it’s five in the morning, or nine at night, you have permission to come to my house and cuddle these sweet monsters.”

Liam cheered as he handed his fries to Zayn so that he could kneel down and hug the boys.

“Yup, excellent deal. I’ll be your fry supplier and you be the caregiver to my cuddle suppliers.”

Zayn watched fondly as his boys reacted just as excitedly to Liam.

Liam got back up, reaching into his backpack to grab some of the hand sanitizer he kept. He grinned as he took back his fries. “You better not have eaten any of my fries, Z!”

Zayn’s heart fluttered at the nickname. It wasn’t even like it was a new nickname, he’d been referred to as that before, but the fact that it was _Liam_ saying it made his heart react so differently.

Zayn was so stuck in his head, thinking so much about everything Liam was doing. He knew his replies were lagged, but he couldn’t get out of his head! Liam threw him into overdrive.

“Are you okay?” Liam looked worried as he bit into a fry. “I was joking, it’s okay if you ate some of my fries.”

Zayn wanted to scream _“It’s not about the fries! I like you! Please tell me you like me too!_ ” but he also didn’t want to scare Liam away and lose any chance he might’ve had.

“I’m fine, sorry, just thinking. And no, I didn’t eat any of your fries! I am a respectful person, Leeyum.”

 _“Leeyum_ ,” Liam teased, smiling. “Leeyum and Z.”

Zayn loved hearing their names beside each other too much. He returned the smile, looking towards where Verde had paused to smell at something in hopes that the second faced away from Liam would give his pink cheeks a chance to return to their normal shade.

They continued their walk around the park, talking about every thing that popped into their brains. Zayn had finally managed to convince himself to enjoy their time together and then overthink every single thing that happened once he got home. And by doing that, he managed to gather so much material to overthink. Like how alike he and Liam were. From being avid fans of comic books, especially superheros, to having things for tattoos, even down to loving the same music. Zayn was losing his mind. Of course he had common interests with his friends, but he and Liam were so similar and, like Liam had said while acknowledging how they liked the same things, they were ‘on the same wavelength’. He didn’t know if his sudden infatuation with Liam was because he hadn’t had a friend that he felt so comfortable with so fast, or if it was something deeper, something like romantic feelings. His heart definitely did not stutter the way it did around Liam when he was around Louis, and Louis was his best friend.

They made it back to where they’d parked.

The sudden realization that their time was coming to an end hit Zayn. He didn’t want to end it yet. But it was way too soon to be clinging so tightly to his _friend_.

Zayn needed to go home, one more second with Liam and he knew he’d do something embarrassing. Liam thought he was cool ( _how?!_ ), and he wanted Liam to believe that still, somewhat.

“I’m really glad you joined me, Liam.”

“So am I. This was way better than me staying staying at home alone, watching bad TV.” Liam smiled before grazing his hand against the back of Zayn’s, barely noticeable. Zayn would’ve thought it was nothing if Liam hadn’t looked down while he did it.

It had been happening during their walk, one of them bumping their hands against the others. Zayn hadn’t known if it was intentional on Liam’s part, but on his own behalf, he’d found it thrilling, just that sneaky touch of contact with Liam. But this must be some form of confirmation that Liam had noticed it too, right?

And that smile. He’d had the honor of having that smile directed at him multiple times during their walk. He’d never had a smile from someone else that got such a reaction from his heart.

Zayn really, really needed to go home.

Liam took Verde’s leash, holding the leashes for all the dogs while Zayn unlocked the car and turned it on, so the AC could start cooling the car down.

Zayn stepped back so that the dogs could jump into the car. Liam kneeled and hugged each dog, promising to see them soon.

Seems like both Zayn and his dogs had the issue of getting attached too fast to certain sweethearts named Liam Payne.

Liam got up, closing the door once the dogs had settled in.

“I would like to request daily updates, with pictures, for each dog, please and thank you.”

Zayn laughed. “I’ll gladly provide you with that, yeah.”

They stood there staring at each other for a second.

“You’re beautiful too, by the way.” Liam stared in confusion. “Earlier, you said I was beautiful. So are you.”

And that blush on Liam’s face paired with the cute smile, almost bashful - that was Zayn’s favorite moment of the day. It felt like every time Zayn had settled on his favorite moment of the day, Liam found a way to one up it. Maybe the entire time in the park was going to be Zayn’s favorite moment.

He’d had one of the best days in his life, and he couldn’t stop the feeling that was bubbling in him, or the thoughts in his head saying (in Louis’ voice, which he’d have to add that to his list of things to think about when he got home) ‘ _fuck it!’_. He leaned forward enough and placed a gentle kiss on Liam’s cheek.

He pulled back, ready to apologize, but was stopped by Liam wrapping an arm around Zayn’s body, hugging him close and Zayn could’ve sworn he felt a kiss be placed on the top of his head.

Zayn looked up at Liam, feeling Liam’s firm hand on the small of his back, as if he didn’t want Zayn to pull away completely. “I can’t wait to see you again,” Liam admitted. “Again, and again, and again, an-“

Zayn shut Liam up again with another kiss on the cheek. While Liam was dazed, Zayn let himself caress Liam’s cheek. “I’ll be expecting fries every time we see each other, though.”

Liam booped Zayn’s nose, grinning when Zayn scrunched his nose up. “I’ll get you all the fries you’ll ever want, Z.”

And Zayn never thought a statement involving fries could hold so much sentiment.

**\----------------**

“You have never, _never_ , never, ever been so happy on Monday morning. What the fuck is different about this Monday morning?” Louis asked, watching Zayn make himself a coffee.

Zayn bit his lip. Liam had happened. He hadn’t stopped thinking about Liam all weekend. _Liam Payne_.

But he’d rather go to hell then tell Louis about what happened. He could only imagine the teasing that would go down.

“You’re so happy because I’m invisible now, aren’t you? Or at least I must be since you’re fucking ignoring me!”

“You’re so dramatic, Louis.”

“You’re ignoring me!”

“No I wasn’t. I was very focused on making a very important cup of coffee.”

“Why can't you just tell me why you’re so happy?” Zayn sipped his coffee, knowing it was hot, but needing a way out of responding to Louis’ question immediately. “I hope you burn your fucking tongue off. You’ll tell me eventually, I’m your best friend, you have to tell me.”

“Actually, Niall is my best friend, I said that on Friday. You might not remember that because you were too busy being all sorts of jealous over one Harry Styles.”

“Screw you! I _was_ jealous but then I realized you and one Liam Payne had extreme heart eyes for one another and that I didn’t have competition after all.”

“That’s not tr-“

“ _’Liam, it was fantastic to meet you!_ ’” Louis said in a soft tone, batting his eyelashes. “That’s exactly how you fuckin’ sounded, Z.”

“I- no.”

“And Liam was even more obvious. God he was _melting_ when he was talking to you. Almost didn’t want to return to the table because I wanted to watch you guys and get more content to throw up over, it was disgustingly sweet.”

Zayn groaned, taking another sip of his not as hot coffee. “We met up on Saturday,” Zayn rushed out.

Louis stared in confusion. “What do you mean we met up on Saturday? No we di- _oh my god_ . You met up with _Liam_ on Saturday. Tell me everything, you didn’t even tell me over the weekend, you brat! Why didn’t you tell me! Tell me everything, Zayn!”

“We actually have to work today, it’s Monday lots of work to cat-“

“There’s literally no point, I’ll move all my shit into your office and work while I interrogate you. You will not escape me, Zayn Malik.”

Louis was following close behind Zayn with every movement, making it clear that there really was no escape.

“Fine. _Fine!_ ”

Zayn pulled out a seat in the small dining room and sat down, crossing his arms on the table and laying his head down. He had to mentally and emotionally prepare himself for the teasing that was to come.

Louis sat beside Zayn, a much too eager grin on his lips. Zayn rolled his eyes.

“So he texted me on Saturday, mentioning how you had given him my number, which, fuck you by the way!”

“I think you mean ‘thank you’, but no matter, continue on with the story.”

“We were talking and...I just really enjoyed talking to him on Friday night, and wanted to talk more. So I sent him a picture of the boys-”

“You sent him a nude?!”

“Louis, what the fuck?! No, the boys, my dogs! Wade, Rhino, and Verde! Louis!” Zayn covered his face with his hands, his face completely on fire, both from the thought of exchanging nudes with Liam, and from that being Louis’ first understanding.

“I’m sorry! That one was me in genuine shock, I wasn’t making jokes. I really thought my Zayno sent a nude. Whew.” Louis sat back in his seat, fanning his face as he let out a breath. “Anyway, please continue.”

“I sent him a picture of the dogs and asked him if he’d like to join me in walking them at the park. He agreed and we met up,” he could’ve stopped there. He could have left it at an innocent walk in the park. But he did want someone else’s opinion on some of the things that happened, and, for some reason, Louis was his best friend and go-to for advice. “He brought me fries and said about how you’d said they were the way to my heart. Th-That has to mean something, right? Like, his intention was to woo me?”

“I’m still not over the fact that you were the one that invited him out. You put yourself out there like that? My Zayno did that? The one that holes himself up in his house and won’t speak to people unless he has to?” Louis ruffled Zayn’s hair. He really did look proud. “And I do remember saying that and I knew he meant it when he said he’d keep that information! He likes you, Zayn, I’m telling you. After you left the bar, he looked like a sad puppy.”

“Did he really?”

“Yeah, I hated the sight of it so I bought him his sodas for the rest of the night and then slid him your number, and it worked, he got that heartbreaking puppy pout out of my face.”

Zayn couldn’t stop the smile that was on his face. He had left as much of an impression on Liam as Liam left on him. It felt good. It made him feel as if all the more than friend thoughts he’d been having about Liam might hold meaning.

“That smile,” Louis pointed at it, shaking his head. “Disgusting. You like this dude so much, ugh.”

Zayn let out a laugh, burying his face in his arms. Even if Liam himself hadn’t confirmed it and even if maybe Louis was making shit up, the mere thought that Liam might actually like Zayn as more than a friend - Zayn just couldn’t stop the feeling of relief and excitement in him.

“If you’re done giggling, please tell me more.”

Zayn sat back up, trying to compose himself.

“We really just talked a lot. I found out he loves comics too, Lou. He nerded out over Deadpool with me and he smiled every time he said Wade Wilson’s name. It felt so nice to make loads of references and for someone to understand each and every one of them.”

Louis gasped. “I feel like that was a huge jab at me and I am offended.”

Zayn chuckled, placing one of his hands on Louis’ arm. “It was.” Louis reached out to pinch Zayn, Zayn managing to move away fast enough. “You never listen to me and you never pay attention when we’re watching a movie!”

“It’s not my fault you like watching extremely long and detailed movies. I do not have the attention span, sweetheart.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Zayn really, really could’ve stopped there, but the Louis voiced thoughts were in his head again, encouraging him to continue. “I kissed him,” Louis perked up, eyes wide. “On the cheek! I kissed him on the cheek!”

“Your lips still made contact with him!”

Zayn let out a small squeal. “I know!”

“I’m overwhelmed, I can’t imagine how you feel!”

Zayn covered his face, his words mumbled as he said, ‘ _Super overwhelmed’_.

“You’re finally going to have a lovelife!” Zayn pulled away to pinch Louis’ arm, but was forced to stop when Louis hugged him so tight that he could barely breathe. He let Zayn go, but kept an arm around him.“I’m so happy for you, Z.”

“I mean, we just met. And we both may think there’s a possibility that he likes me, but nothing is confirmed either. I’m...really trying to stay realistic. The last thing I want is to run into something and risk getting my heart broken.”

“That’s a good mindset, too. But you’re risking your heart no matter what. There’s no way not to, especially not you. You love with every ounce of your heart, Zaynie.” Louis had began stirring Zayn’s coffee with the straw. Zayn was going to have to microwave it, since it’d gone cold. “Don’t stress too much on this, Z. You like him, let yourself like him.”

“It’s not like I haven’t had _any_ crushes recently. There’ve been a couple.”

“Yeah, but it’s been a long time since anyone has had you this happy in the morning, and I think that means something.”

That was something he couldn’t argue against. He couldn’t remember anyone ever making him feel this excited about where his feelings could take him.

Louis got up from his seat, ruffling Zayn’s hair. “Now go get to work!”

Zayn looked up from where he stayed sitting. “Love you!”

He didn’t know if Louis had even heard him, he’d already turned the corner, but then Louis was poking his head back around, grinning.

“I love you more, Zayno.”

**\----------------**

Zayn was going to lose his damn mind.

The fire system was going off again, alerting them of an emergency in their area.

Whenever there was an emergency that was requesting Station 4's assistance, the Logistics Headquarters also got notified of it. The building that the logistics headquarters now resided in used to be Station 4's building, while Station 4 was moved to a larger, newer, and nicer building just a few minutes away.

After five months of Station 4 and the Logistics Headquarters being at their new locations, the list of responders for their area had yet to be updated, so the Logistics Headquarters continued to be alerted of any emergencies that Station 4 was getting called out to. The alarm didn’t last long, but working in an otherwise quiet building and being jolted out of that peace by a loud alarm and the dispatcher reciting information for an emergency could get to be quite a distraction.

Zayn and Louis had both brought it up to Ernie and Matty, the big bosses over at Station 4, on multiple occasions, but their complaints continued to be dismissed as a non-urgent matter. And it certainly wasn’t urgent, but it was incredibly irritating.

Zayn walked down the hall to Louis’ office, finding him doing his work, earplugs blocking out the alarm. Zayn grabbed a pillow from the couch Louis had in his office and threw it at him.

Louis squawked, pulling his eyes away from his screen and pulling out his earplugs, groaning because of the noise.

"You brat. What do you want?"

"When I mentioned getting ear plugs you called me a wimp, but here you are with ear plugs!"

Louis snickered, picking up the pillow and throwing it back at Zayn. Zayn caught the pillow, sticking his tongue out.

"Anyway, who else can we talk to about the alarm?"

"Get ear plugs, you big baby!"

" _Louis."_

"Whaaat, there's nothing else we can do, unless you just want to bring it up to Ernie or Matty again. Maybe ask Lani or Quino if they know how to work the thing.”

Along with logistics being moved into what used to be Station 4, the two mechanics for Austin’s fire department had also moved in.

"Quino is out for the week, bro. But either way, do you think they'd know? I highly doubt vehicle mechanics would know what to do with the sound system, but maybe Kehlani will let us use her tools to just chop some wires."

Louis got up and followed Zayn as he went out to the garage where there were currently two large engines and a small one.

RnB was blasting through the large area, the garage doors open letting fresh air in. Zayn walked towards the fire truck that was between the other engine and the other truck, knowing that was what Kehlani was currently working on.

“Laniii!"

A head of chopped blonde hair popped up from behind the hood. Zayn smiled at the sight of her.

"What's up?"

"Do you happen know how to turn off the fire alarm control panel?"

"It went off again?"

Zayn nodded. The fire alarm had since stopped, but even then, somehow the alarm doesn’t sound off in the garage. Kehlani blasting her music probably would block out the sound anyway.

"I’m really not familiar with the whole technical stuff, but I can take a look?”

"Oh god please, Lani. Save us from it."

Kehlani chuckled and went to grab her tool belt just in case she’d need it, walking back into the main building, and towards the electrical room that contained the control panel.

She spent a couple minutes looking over things and then pulled away with a sympathetic smile on her face. "So I found a way to turn it off, buuuut I’m not going to because I’m worried it may also turn off the entire fire alarm for this building or something. Plus, I’m not 100 percent sure, but it shouldn’t put Station 4 getting notified at risk, right? I think y’all need to talk to someone who’s familiar with this. Sorry, my babies.”

Zayn groaned, but agreed. He'd just have to try going to Ernie and Matty again. 

"Thanks for even trying, Lani." Zayn said, giving her a side hug as they walked out.

"Are y'all doing lunch today?" She asked, running a hand through her short hair.

Louis shrugged. "We could. Why, are you finally going to join us?"

"I can't. I've gotta finish up on the truck I'm working on. I told Quino I’d have it done by the time he came back from vacation. But if you guys do, please bring me back food," she did a puppy dog face.

"You didn’t even have to do that face. But since you did, I’ll make sure your food is extra warm and delicious,” Zayn said, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank youuu. Imma go do some work. I’ll see y’all when y’all bring me my food,” she said, glaring at Louis specifically at that part because he was the one that always promised her food but always forgot it.

She went back to the garage, leaving Zayn and Louis in the living room area of the station.

"So...lunch?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. What do you want to get? Burgers?"

Louis nodded, walking towards the entrance. "You know what Lani likes?"

"Yeah, I've got her order."

They took Zayn's car as they drove down the road to a local burger place. As they pulled up, they saw the fire engine for Station 4.

"Ah joy _those_ men are here." Louis said, also noticing Niall’s car in the parking lot.

Zayn rolled his eyes. "It's been how many years and you still won't just admit that you're in love with the dude. Tragic."

"Excuse you. I've admitted my love for Niall many times.”

Zayn got out of the car shaking his head. "Bro, you could be so happy."

“Fuck you, I am happy. I don’t need a man.”

“Alright next time you call me at 2 AM I’m going to tell you to stop crying over being lonely, since you do-“

“Why do you talk in public? Why do you ever talk?”

Zayn laughed, pinching Louis’ cheek as he held the door for him.

They got into the small burger joint they visited at least a couple times a week. Their eyes landed on the booth at the back of the dining area, where three men sat.

Niall started waving excitedly, making Liam and Harry break out of the conversation they were having.

Zayn's heart fluttered at the sight of the cute smile that spread on Liam’s.

“Oh honey, do you even know what subtlety is?

Zayn’s eyes were completely focused on Liam, smiling back at the beautiful man, but he still hit his target perfectly when he pushed Louis into the wall, his best friend screeching as he landed against the wooden paneled wall.

“Fuck you, you’re paying for our food, you fuckhead!”

Joy, the owner of the shop, walked out from the kitchen, immediately grinning. “Zayn and Louis! The whole group decided to meet up here?”

Louis smiled sweetly. “You know you’re one of the best places to go to for food, Joy. And it’s just us five today, the others couldn’t make it.”

“Maybe next time. Don’t tell anyone, but your group is my favorite to serve.” She smiled back, the older woman patting Louis’ cheek. “Are you two getting your regulars?”

Zayn and Louis nodded.

“It’ll be right out, boys.”

They both thanked her as they headed over to the booth. Louis pushed Zayn into the seat beside Liam, sliding in to the booth as well so that Zayn was completely squished between him and Liam.

Niall shook his head. “Mate, why don’t you just pull up a seat?”

Louis shrugged. “I wanna sit by my baby Zaynie.”

Zayn started elbowing Louis, trying to push him out of the booth and make him feel pain for trying to put Liam and him in an uncomfortable situation.

“ZAYN! St-“

Joy came over, Zayn and Louis immediately stopping. She shook her head fondly, placing their food before them. “Enjoy, boys.”

They thanked her, both jumping into their food. 

Liam and Harry finished their conversation from before Louis and Zayn got there, Zayn blushing when Liam moved back and put his arm on the booth, his skin touching Zayn’s neck.

He was snapped out of his daydream of Liam wrapping his arms completely around him when Louis’ sharp elbow was jabbed into his rib.

"Owww, Lou!"

"You weren't paying attention, brat! I was telling them about how the alarm was going off again.”

"Okay but why did you need to elbow me, you had the story covered."

" _Anyway_ Kehlani is godsend for even trying."

“And you guys have surely brought this up to th-“

“We’ve brought it up to _everybody_ , Payno. They just don’t think it’s urgent enough. It’s so annoying,” Louis said, leaning over to steal one of Zayn’s fries even though he still had plenty fries.

Zayn swatted at Louis’ hand as he bit into his burger. He met Liam's eyes, melting immediately. Liam smiled, leaning closer, messing with the rings that were on Zayn's fingers.

Zayn wiggled his fingers, allowing them to dance along the palm of Liam's hand. Liam rubbed his thumb against Zayn's hand, jumping back into the conversation, talking about how the control panel could be fixed.

Zayn felt himself pulling away from the conversation again, trying to distract himself from the fact that he and Liam were basically holding hands.

It was as if Louis sensed this, elbowing Zayn again.

"Louis, stop!" Zayn groaned, moving the hand that was with Liam's and placing it against his rib, in hopes that the pressure would ease the sharp pain.

"I just felt like doing it that time around." Louis smirked.

"Stop hurting him, Louis." Liam said, throwing a balled up napkin at him.

"Protective of him, are you?" Louis smirked, picking up the napkin and throwing it at Harry and making the green-eyed man pout. It's how Louis showed his love, by bothering people.

Liam and Zayn rolled their eyes, Zayn returning to eating his food. He looked up, finding Liam watching him. Liam realized Zayn had caught him staring, eyes widening. Zayn smiled at that, nibbling on a fry. He felt as Liam's arm moved closer around Zayn, laying more against his shoulders than the actual booth. 

They continued having their lunch. Midway, Louis went and ordered Kehlani's food so that it would be ready to go as soon as they finished.

They were all walking out, chatting about something Niall had brought up.

Zayn felt an arm around his waist, looking over as he was brought into Liam's chest.

"Is it wrong for me to say I miss you?" Liam whispered into Zayn's ear, Zayn was able to feel the smile on his lips.

Zayn giggled, looking up to find a bashful smile on Liam's face. "Not wrong, but very clingy.”

Liam's grip on Zayn's waist tightened, before releasing the grip and wriggling his fingers against Zayn's side in a soft tickle.

"I can't help it," Liam said. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since Saturday. Or, really, since I laid eyes on you."

Zayn blushed intensely. He'd been in a few relationships before, but he'd never been in a Thing where his partner - if Liam could even be considered that? -  was so _open_ with him.

_You've only known him for 3 days, Zayn._

Zayn stared up at the warm brown eyes in front of him. He thought back on the relationships he'd had. Some of them had taken months for anything to happen, some lasted a month because the feelings faded fast. But none of them - _none of them_ had made sense and felt as right as this Thing he and Liam had. Enough failed and faded relationships had happened to Zayn for him to second guess and fear letting his heart be vulnerable again, but since he'd met Liam, he'd never once felt fear. All he wanted was more, and more, and more with Liam. And that should be scary. _Three Days,_ he kept saying to himself. But-

"Same for me, Leeyum," he softly said, letting the hand that wasn't holding Kehlani's food come up to caress Liam’s cheek.

If possible, Liam's smile brightened at Zayn's confession.

They stood there for a few seconds, just staring at each other.

"Let me take you out, Z." Zayn honestly hadn't processed what Liam was saying, he saw beautiful cotton candy pink lips moving, and that's it. "You- I mean, we don't have to- I'm- sorry, I assum-"

Zayn snapped out of it, letting his subconscious mind catch up his brain. "Oh my god, no sorry you're so pretty, I just got distracted, please take me out! Oh my - that sounds desperate oh go-"

"You _are_ desperate, Zayno. God you couple of flustered dorks."

Zayn wanted to die. He and Liam hadn't even realized Louis, Harry, and Niall were watching and listening to everything that was happening.

The three friends stood there smirking.

"As entertaining and cute it is to watch you two, Liam dear, we have to head back to the station."

Liam nodded, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Zayn's cheek. "I'll text you later, Z. We'll plan out our date. Have a good day!"

Harry and Liam walked off, waving as they drove out of the parking lot.

Zayn turned, seeing Louis and Niall.

"I wish Louis hadn't said anything. I was having an amazing time watching you two be so cute," Niall said, shaking his head with a fond smile on his face.

"Sorry, I wasn't about to spend an hour of my life watching them babble and make heart eyes at each other."

Zayn pushed Louis. "I feel like one of your life goals is to embarrass me."

"It is," Louis said, his thin lips turning up into a sharp smile. "I can't help it; your face is always so cute when you're embarrassed."

"This is why Niall is the only person I'm going to talk to from now on, he doesn't embarrass me."

"I'll gladly be your only friend, Zayno."

Zayn threw an arm around Niall, hugging his friend close.

Louis rolled his eyes. "God the amount of times you've 'replaced' me with Niall is ridiculous and also weak. You're always going to come back to me. Enjoy him for the five minutes you have with him, Neil. Zayn, when you're done! Lani's food mustn't go cold."

"That asshole is your best friend?" Niall asked.

"Uhm same question applies to you, Niall."

"Touché."

Zayn gave Niall a tight hug, walking over to his car, where Louis was waiting for him to unlock it.

As Louis got into the car, he shouted out "Love you Neil!"

Niall waved back, a bright smile on his face.

Zayn watched two of the best friends he's ever had and smiled.

**\----------------**

"But _where_ do you want to go?" Liam asked, pouting his pretty lips in to the camera.

They'd been video chatting for the past two hours. Zayn had made the first move again, claiming it was because he wanted to talk to someone, anyone, about the documentary that he'd just finished watching on Netflix about aliens, and Liam just happened to be the first person to pop into his head. And he was glad that was what happened because little did Zayn know, Liam actually loved space and anything having to do with space. He couldn't wait to tell Louis- or maybe he could, he already knew his best friend would be non-stop teasing, probably calling him and Liam soulmates and, like, soulmates? Zayn didn't even know if he believed such things exist.

Anyway, they'd stayed on the phone, both men sleepy from their long days of work. Zayn was on the couch, Rhino laying on him, Verde on the floor beside the couch, and Wade Wilson at the end of the couch. Liam was in a hoodie, laying in his room at the fire station.

Now two hours in and Liam had reached the topic of the date.

"Leeyuuum, I said I don't know! You pick."

"I can't pick, I don't know how to pick!"

Zayn smiled fondly at Liam. "Li, I swear, I'll love anything as long as I'm with you."

"Don't say that, because then I'll just have us eating dinner at my place."

"I couldn't think of anything better, babe."

He bit his lip, realizing he'd let the term of endearment slip.

"You deserve something more! You deserve romance! It's our first date, Z!"

"We can cuddle while eating food and watching TV. Literally have never thought of anything that has made me happier."

Liam chuckled at that.

"Same. But I'm going to make it the best date ever, I promise it."

"Never doubted you, Li."

"When are you free then?"

"Any time, any day! And even if I wasn't free I'd cancel anything for you," Zayn said.

"Zayyyn!"

"I'm being serious!" Zayn said with a laugh. "But fine, what about Friday night?" He asked.

"But Harry said you guys do drinks every Friday night."

" _We_ do, but the gang can go a night without us there."

"Okay but if you do decide you'd rather go to the bar-"

"There isn't a single timeline in the universe where I'd pick hanging out at a bar with my friends, over having a night in with you."

Liam smiled at Zayn, absolutely endeared by Zayn's openness in being so sweet.

Rhino nudged at Zayn's hand that was holding the phone. This was the fifth time he'd done it.

"Rhi, come on now!" The dog did it again. "Fine! Rhino wants to look at you again."

Liam grinned. "Hiiii Rhino. Ya miss me that much, boy?" Zayn felt Rhino's tail thumping against the back of the couch.

Zayn rubbed Rhino's head. "Yeah well I miss you more, Leeyum. Can't believe my dog is about to snatch your heart before I can."

"You've already got it, what do you mean 'before I can'," Liam said so nonchalantly.

"That was quite cheesy," Zayn said, trying to lighten the comment, so that his heart wouldn't beat so fast and memorize just how sweet yet serious Liam's tone and face was when he said it.

"It was a fact."

"You're- I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything other than that you cannot wait for our date on Friday."

Zayn smiled. "You _know_ I can't wait for our date on Friday, Liam."

"Say it."

And Zayn may have only known the guy for 3 days, but he knew he'd never be able to not give him anything he asked for. Especially when the guy is heavy lidded from tiredness and is curled up in his blanket looking incredibly soft.

"I can't wait for our date on Friday, babe."

"Me neither, Zaynie. Go to sleep." Liam yawned, stretching, a sweet smile on his face.

"Goodnight. Please stay safe."

"Always, for you."

Zayn took in Liam's face one second longer, feeling the ridiculous smile on his face, before he finally ended it.

It felt like his heart was in his throat and he felt so lame feeling so happy about this. But he couldn't help it.

"Rhino stop me before i get in too deep," Zayn said. 

And all Rhino did was look up at him before looking away.

"I'm going to take that as you thinking this potential heartbreak will be worth it then."

Zayn sighed, letting his arm fall from the couch to pet blindly at Verde.

"He'd be worth it all."

**\----------------**

"Where's Z at?" Mani asked as she and Lauren took their seats at the table.

Kehlani smirked, "Zayn baby has a daaatee."

"Shut up!" Lauren said, shrieking.

"Mhm, but he wouldn't tell me who it's with.”

Mani raised her eyebrows. “Oh really?”

“Where’s Louis, I bet he knows!" 

Niall and Shawn walked back from the bar, holding the first round of drinks. “Louis is on his way, just texted me. Dunno where Haz is, though.”

Shawn rolled his eyes. “He told us he wasn’t coming tonight, Niall.” He turned to the three girls at the table. “He said he had a date.”

Lauren, Mani, and Kehlani all froze. “ _No_.”

Shawn and Niall looked at them, confused. “What exactly are we saying ‘no’ to?” Niall asked.

Kehlani looked into Niall’s eyes. “Put the pieces together, Niall. Where’s Harry?”

“On a date?” Shawn answered for him.

“And where’s Zayn?” Lauren asked. 

Realization passed over Niall’s face, and then his loud laughter filled the room. “Oh my fucking god you guys- you- oh god!”

“Why are you laughing like that, you know something we don’t?” Normani asked, arms crossed across her chest.

“I know Harry and Zayn wouldn’t ever date. They’re not compatible, and not in the opposites attract way. They just…don’t click like that. Anyway, I know for a fact Z and Harry aren’t on a date together. They’re both on dates, but not together. Are you lot understanding what I’m saying?”

“Are you in denial or-“

“Who else is missing?” Niall asked.

They all looked around. “Well…Louis is, but you said he’s on his way. Liam?”

“Ding, ding, ding”

Shawn crinkled his nose. “Harry and Liam are dating?”

“No, you dork. What was said just went over your head, jeez.”

“Or maybe you’re saying too much for us to really understa-“

“Shawn shush!”

“Don’t shush me, Niall you know I don’t like to be shushed!”

“No. Couple. Fights.” Lauren said. “Niall, can you just come out with it. Where is everyone?”

Niall chuckled. “You can’t tell them I told you.” They all nodded excitedly. “Zayn and Liam.”

“Shut up.” Lauren said. “Are you forreal?”

Niall nodded. “They’re gone for each other. I’d be embarrassed for them if I didn’t feel so envious.”

“Is that why Z has been so happy at work? He hasn’t even been complaining about the fire alarm going off.”

“He is really happy, isn’t he,” Niall said with a slight smile. That is all he could ever want for Zayn. And he might have not known Liam for that long, but it was clear he was a good man. “Anyway, drink up you nosey fuckers!”

**\----------------**

“I’m going to throw up.”

_“Don’t fucking throw up, Zayn. God don’t embarrass us like that!”_

“Louis, what if- what if he doesn’t like me? What if I say something wrong or what if he just realizes I’m not worth havin-“

_“Do you even hear yourself? Have you finally reached the point where your music has blown out your eardrums? You’re being ridiculous. Any person would be fortunate to be with you, Zayn Malik. Literally. It says so on Wikipedia.”_

Zayn rolled his eyes, feeling a smile on his face. For his last birthday, as a gift, Louis made him a Wikipedia. It’s still one of Zayn’s favorite things. His page had a scarily in-depth biography of Zayn and incredibly sweet messages from each member of the gang at the end. It was definitely weird being described by his friends, but if the way his friends wrote about him was true - well, he could definitely be doing worse.

“Yeah, we all know Wikipedia is the true source for factual information.”

_“Exactly. But in all seriousness. You’re amazing, Zaynie. I wouldn’t stick around you for over four years if I didn’t truly love you with every bit that my 5’9 body can love you with.”_

“You’re not 5’9 but the message is still appreciated.”

_“You’re such a brat, I’m trying to be nice.”_

“I know. I love you too, Lou.”

_“I know you do. But, dare I say, it’s time you let your heart love someone more than you love me, if that’s even possible. And I really think that’s where it’s heading for you and Liam, and I couldn’t approve more of who your heart is choosing. Now get your shit together and go put that red shirt you know you look incredible as hell in. You’ve got like half an hour to make yourself look even prettier before you’re expected at your man’s place! Can I just say, picking to have your first date at his place, if there isn’t any sexua-“_

“I’m hanging up, goodbye!”

Zayn ended the call, shaking his head. He loved the hell out of that man. He looked down at his phone, finding texts from Kehlani

**From Lani:**

**You lil shit! I don’t think I was supposed to know who youre out with but Horan let it spill lmao. I hope you have fun my lil z <3 you been real happy lately and I know it’s because of that fine ass man that has been hearteyes for you since yall met. I didn’t connect it before but I see it all now. Love you I want all the deets later pls be safe and kick his ass if he’s in the wrong at all! **

**To Lani:**

**I’m sorry for not telling you who it was with, I was just scared. But thank you Lani. I promise I’ll call you later. Love you too**

The only response he got was a selfie of Lauren, Mani, and Kehlani. There had been no point in Zayn trying to be secretive about this; they were all bound to find out.

He finally put down his phone and rushed to tug on the top Louis had told him to wear. It was nice; very light material, maybe too light considering how cool it was getting outside. But he didn’t even want to spend another minute on his outfit choice, he knew he’d probably not be happy with it anyway. He tugged on his leather jacket and tugged on his black loafers, grabbing his phone from where it was charging and making sure he had change in his pocket just in case.

“Boys, I’m leaving. There’s food in your bowls, the TV is on low, your blankets are ready to be cuddled into. Rhino, take care of your brothers. I love you all,” he said giving them each kisses.

He ran out the door, screaming internally. He was really about to do this. He was really about to go on his first date in over a year. He was really about to meet up with Liam Payne, the man that hadn’t stopped making his heart speed up and yet calm down all at the same time. Liam Payne.

Liam only lived about ten minutes away from Zayn’s place, so he was glad he could just walk over to Liam’s. He reached Liam’s building and rang the doorbell for apartment 18.

“ _Zaynie?”_ the tin voice in the machine called.

“Sorry no, it’s the pizza guy.”

_“Oh, good I’d much rather see you anyway!”_

“Hey!”

He got buzzed in, taking in the small entrance of the apartment building. Straight ahead was a poorly lit hallway. He made his way down it, relieved that he wasn’t going to have to climb the stairs that looked absolutely rickety since Liam’s apartment was on the first floor. 

He knocked on the door, freaking out because _what if he ignores you because he doesn’t really want to date you?_ , _what if the knock wasn’t loud enough?_ , And, honestly, Zayn’s favorite thought _He going to cancel this date just because he hates how you knock!_

The door swung open, Liam’s bright smile, and warm eyes greeting him and immediately melting away Zayn’s ridiculous thoughts.

“You certainly don’t look like a pizza guy.”

“Nah. All I’m here to deliver is a pizza my heart to you,” Zayn said, cringing as he said it but he couldn’t help it.

“That was incredibly cheesy, I can’t believe you let that leave your mouth. Totally am taking off 10 points from your cool factor.” Liam said as he wrapped his arms around Zayn to give him a tight hug.

“I told you I’m not cool, but you wouldn’t listen to me!” Zayn hugged Liam back just as tight.

Liam pulled back, holding Zayn’s cheek gently. “You hungry? I made us lasagna, is that okay? I didn’t even ask you if that would be okay, I’m so-“

“Leeyuuum,” Zayn said. “It’s fine. I love lasagna.”

Liam sighed. “You do?”

Zayn nodded, grabbing Liam’s hand from where it laid against his cheek, holding it in his as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Liam’s cheek. “Now feed me, Leeyum.”

Liam looked a bit dazed, a soft smile on his face as Zayn guided them to the kitchen.

Liam had set the table already; their food served on the dishes, there was slow RnB music playing throughout the apartment.

“Liam, are you playing sex music?”

“Wh- No! I don’t mean it like that, I jus- you said you love this artist? An-“

“I was joking, Li! I love this entire setup. I love the food, it smells delicious. I love the music, I love how you set the table, I love the candles,” he said.

 _I love you_ , he mentally tacked on, wanting to scream at himself for even letting his brain think it.

He stepped closer to Liam, caressing his cheek. “Everything is amazing, babe.”

“Thank you. It took me quite some time to make the lasagna, plus I messed up the first time so I really hope it tastes good this time.” Liam went over to the fridge. “What do you want to drink? I’ve got water, sodas, wine, beer; I’ll run to the corner store if you want anything else.”

Zayn chuckled. “A soda is fine, Li.” Liam grabbed one for Zayn and one of his own and went over to where Zayn was standing at the small island. He handed Zayn his soda as he placed the now empty hand against Zayn’s cheek, the coldness making him shriek. “Leeyuuum!” Liam giggled before wrapping an arm around Zayn’s waist and holding him against him, placing a firm kiss on his cheek to warm it up.

“Lani told me to kick your ass if you did me wrong in any way, I might consider that doing me wrong.”

Liam smirked. “Well I’ve just gotta do you right then.”

“Oh my god.”

Liam giggled, placing a kiss on Zayn’s forehead as he pulled Zayn over to the small dining table. He’d lit a candle in the center of the table, scattered rose petals across the table, and had already placed their dishes. All the table was missing was them.

Liam pulled out Zayn’s chair, and helped scoot him in, then going over to his side and sitting down.

He watched Zayn take in the entire thing, eyes sparking in the candlelight.

Zayn was in complete awe as he took in the entire setup. “The work you put into all of this. It’s all so beautiful.”

“It’s not as beautiful as you, though,” Liam grinned, as Zayn rolled his eyes. “I mean it,” Liam reached across the table to take Zayn’s hand in his. “Thank you for agreeing to go on this date with me. I’ve been a nervous wreck since you agreed, I just want tonight to live up to what you deserve.”

“I’ve been scared that you were going to dip out on the date, honestly. I-I still can’t believe that you wanted to go out on a date with _me.”_

Liam's eyebrows were raised, in complete disbelief of what Zayn had just said. “Me? Cancelling a date with you? You don't even realize how amazing  you are. I can't believe that _you_ didn't cancel on _me_.”

“I'm really not,” Zayn said, shrugging. In an attempt to move attention away from him, he changed the topic. “This lasagna is truly delicious, Liam.”

Zayn blushed when he looked up from his plate to find Liam staring at him, a soft smile on his lips.

“I wish I could prove to you how amazing you are.”

“You've known me long enough to know that?”

“I knew it the moment we met, Zayn Malik. And every moment spent with you, getting to know more about you, it’s all just further proving how amazing you are.”

Zayn stared at Liam, speechless. He couldn’t believe such a beautiful man could exist. “You make me so happy.”

“Do I?”

“Yeah. And my friends take any chance they have to remind me of that. I’d felt a difference, but knowing that my friends see that difference too...that means something, yeah?”

Liam brought Zayn’s hand up to his lip, placing a gentle kiss on it. “So, since I’ve got the best friend approval, is that basically like parent approval?”

Zayn giggled. “Nah, my family is a whole different ball game. But if we reach that point, I’m completely sure they’ll love you.”

“Yeah? Well same goes for my family. I don’t think anyone can actually not love you, though.”

“Tell me about them.”

“Anything specific?”

Zayn shook his head no. “Just tell me about them.”

Liam smiled. “My family is amazing. You know I’ve got two older sisters. Never really had that whole sibling rivalry thing with them? I- uhm. I got bullied at school, so, I feel like my sisters kind of took it easy on me a lot. Roo is engaged and Nicola is single and she claims she’s miserable but she’s traveling all around the world and I hope that at least makes her happy. I hope she finds someone soon, though, if that’s what she really wants. My parents. My dad…he’s a big teddy bear. He gives the best hugs and is such a good listener. I wanted to be a singer when I was younger and my dad drove me around for my gigs. He- he just wants the best for his family, always. And my mom. She’s my best friend. Talk to her about everything- yes, I’ve talked to her about you, she wants a picture of you because she says me saying ‘he’s the most beautiful man ever’ isn’t enough for her. I love them all to bits,” he said. “Tell me about yours, please. I’ve seen your face when you mention them, it’s clear they’re very important to you.”

Zayn blushed, but only because he wasn’t subtle in life at all. “I’m super close with my family, yeah. I’ve got my three sisters, my mum, and my dad, but like it goes out far to like my aunts and cousins and all that. It’s huge. Like family celebrations can be a bit much, but they’re all so good. I’ve got my two younger sisters and my older sister. Safaa is the baby of the family and sometimes I feel the only way I can talk to her is if I talk to her through social media. She keeps asking me to keep a streak with her on Snapchat, have no idea what that is? She’s so wildly intelligent, though. Always get a bit honored when she asks me to help her because I think she’s so much more brilliant than I am.”

“That’s a lie. I’ve heard Harry, Louis, and Niall say ‘go ask Zayn’ too many times. You’re the go-to for answers, Z.”

“That’s just because those three are completely hopeless.” They both giggled at that. “Anyway, then there’s Wali. Me and her clash a lot, but my mom says it’s just because we’re so similar. She’s really sweet, though. She doesn’t really give a fuck about what people have to say. And my last sister is Doni. She’s the oldest. She’s very for self-empowerment, she gives the most uplifting speeches ever and she gives really good advice. Then my mom. Sweetest woman you’ll find. She’ll do anything to make sure her kids are safe and taken care of. She loves cooking, so whenever you do come, be prepared to be fed to the brim. I remember my family came down to my place for a weekend and my mom cooked so much food. Her and the girls really get on well. Then my pops. Me and him are close. My dad’s taught me a lot about the importance of physical strength, but also strength in the mind. He works out a lot and whenever I go over to theirs for like a weekend he makes me wake up super early to work out with him. And funnily enough, I wanted to be a singer when I was younger too! I never had gigs but I did try writing my own songs and stuff and my dad would help me. He’d point out some lyrics that could be changed, and sit with me and let me bounce melodies off of him. They really encouraged creative expression, yeah? Even though my parents were a little wary about me being in school musicals and stuff just because they wanted me to succeed more in my classes and didn’t want me to have too full of a plate because I do get pretty overwhelmed easily? But yeah, my family is my world.”

Liam took Zayn’s hand, squeezing it. “I can tell. I can’t wait to meet them one day.”

“I can. God they’re going to embarrass me so much!”

“That makes me even more excited.”

Zayn rolled his eyes but brought Liam’s hand up to his lips as he placed a gentle kiss on it.

“If I remember correctly, cuddling and movies was mentioned when the date was first being planned.” Zayn said, grinning when Liam laughed.

“It is. I just wanted to have somewhat of a formal date.”

“You’re such a romantic.”

Liam got up and pulled Zayn with him to the living room. They sat down in the middle of the couch, Liam immediately wrapping his arm around him. 

They stayed in each other's arms throughout the movie, continuing to talk and occasionally paying attention to the movie.

“I’m gonna fall asleep,” Zayn said from where he was laying his head on Liam’s chest.

“Am I that boring?”

Zayn shook his head. “No, you’re just so cozy.”

Liam placed a kiss on Zayn’s head, smiling.

A few minutes of silence passed, a scene of Peter Parker swinging through the city.

“Hey babe.” Liam made a sound of acknowledgement. “Do you think we’re rushing all of this?”

Zayn placed his hand on Liam’s chest and his chin on top of his hand, staring up at Liam, waiting for an answer.

“What do you mean, love?” Liam ran his hand through Zayn's hair.

“We haven’t known each other that long,” he said. “Do you think we’re moving too fast?”

Zayn went to sit up, but Liam pouted, bringing him back to his chest. “No, let’s stay like this.”

“You’re ridiculous,” he placed a kiss on Liam’s chest, patting over his heart.

“To answer your question, we’ve definitely known each other for a small amount of time, _but_ I think we’re moving at a pace that we feel comfortable with.” Liam brought Zayn's hand up to his lips. “Are you comfortable?”

Zayn smiled, nodding. “I’m completely comfortable with our pace.”

“Good. If either of us feels we’re moving _too_ fast, we can say something. But, I feel comfortable right now too.” Liam intertwined their fingers on top of his chest, squeezing. “You're amazing, you know that?”

“No I'm not,” Zayn snorted, rubbing his finger along Liam's knuckles.

“But you are. Everything  about you - I just want to talk to you, listen to everything  you have to say. Want to know all there is about you.”

“I’ll tell you anything.”

“Okay,” Liam paused, thinking. “Well I want to know how you like your coffee, and what your favorite cereal. What's your favorite time of day? Oh, and your favorite shampoo? What-“ Liam stopped, blushing when he saw the fond look on Zayn’s face. “Sorry, I should shut up before I creep you out.”

Zayn nuzzled his nose against Liam’s. “You’re adorable.”

“I’m embarrassing,” Liam snorted, eyes shut as he leaned his head back on the couch.

“You really aren’t. I’ve never been with someone who showed so much interest in me and wasn’t scared to be so open with me. I really love it, Li.”

Liam looked down at Zayn, the chocolate liquid of his eyes melting him again. “You have the most beautiful eyes.”

“You’re one to talk,” Liam glided his thumb against Zayn’s cheekbone. “One look from you and my heart skips eight beats at once.”

“Kiss me.” Liam seemed frozen at Zayn's demand. Zayn chuckled. “Leeyum!”

“I’m so sorry, I just...can’t believe I’m sitting here with you in my arms.”

Liam cupped the back of Zayn’s head as he moved to lay Zayn down on the couch, Liam on his elbows, above him.

“I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

Zayn shook his head, scratching at the scruff of Liam’s beard. “I am. Have the most beautiful, sweetest man with me.”

Liam began moving closer, nose to nose, his breath felt against Zayn’s lips. “I have an otherworldly angel in my arms. I win.”

Before Zayn could argue further, Liam pushed his lips against Zayn’s, a gentle kiss.

“I’ve been dying to do that since the walk in the park.”

“Why didn’t you?” Zayn asked.

“Thought it would be weird since we’d just met like less than 24 hours before that? Last thing I wanted to do was scare you away.”

Zayn laughed at that, placing kisses on Liam’s jawline. “Don’t you know time is an illusion, Leeyum? Kiss me.”

Liam placed a kiss on Zayn’s cheek. “Maybe,” he placed a kiss on Zayn’s forehead. “If you ask,” a kiss on Zayn’s nose, “nicely.”

Zayn tickled Liam’s waist, grinning at Liam’s adorable giggle.

“ _Please_ kiss me.”

“Gladly.” Liam returned his lips to Zayn’s, this kiss longer than the first. Before the kiss could move further, Liam was pulling away, Zayn whining as the distance grew between their lips.

“Stop playing with me, Leeyum.”

“I dunno, I’m having fu-”

Zayn leaned up, hand on Liam’s neck as he pushed their lips together. It was as if the longer the kiss, the more the world and every insecurity he ever felt disappeared. He’d never felt so confident and sure.

Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist, turning so that he was now below Zayn. Their lips continued moving together, their hands moving along the others body, both sucked into the feeling of it all.

Zayn felt chills go down his spine. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt something so thrilling and intimate.

But then it was as if a flip was switched. Suddenly the world and insecurities were back, and the breathless feeling he was loving before became suffocating. Zayn pulled away, taking in the dazed smile on Liam’s face. His heart hurt when the smile disappeared, Liam realizing that Zayn hadn’t pulled away for air, but because something was wrong.

Zayn tried to calm himself down. He tried to tell himself to stop, to ignore the thoughts in his head that were suddenly shouting negative thoughts at him, all the things possible that could make Zayn feel humiliated with himself and his actions. And the look on Liam’s face, the worry, it made him feel worse. Proof that things had been going well, but Zayn still ruined them. 

“I –uhm- I’m so sorry, Li. I ju- I-“ Zayn completely moved off of Liam, sitting down, putting space between he and Liam.

Liam was confused, unsure of what had suddenly changed. Liam gently placed his hand on Zayn’s shoulder, taking one of Zayn’s hands in the other. “Hey, it’s okay. Take a deep breath for me, love?”

It felt like Zayn’s senses were failing with every second, until he felt the weight and warmth of Liam’s hands on him, suddenly feeling like he was anchored down. He couldn’t look up at Liam, unable to make eye contact with him, fearing seeing pity in his eyes.

They sat together in silence, the movie having ended already.

“I’m sorry,” Zayn said, voice small. The sooner he got over acknowledging it, the faster he could go home and start looking for another job and another place to live in so that he could forever avoid seeing Liam Payne.

Liam slowly placed a finger under Zayn’s chin, tilting Zayn’s face up to look at him. “Sorry for what, darling?”

“I fucked this all up. I got into my head and just- I fucked it up. I’m sorry.”

“You have no reason at all to feel sorry. You felt uncomfortable in that moment, for whatever reason, and you had every right to pull away. I am sorry if I may have done anything to have made you feel uncomfortable.”

Zayn intertwined his fingers with Liam’s, not even caring about the fact that his palms had gotten sweaty while he had his small panic attack. “You weren’t moving us too fast, Li. I wanted to kiss you. But then I became aware of everything going on and felt awkward and inexperienced, because, like, I’ve never done this before. Like, the kissing and touching and dating. It's fairly new for me. Thinking about it all, it just made me feel embarrassed.”

“Well, you shouldn’t feel embarrassed. There’s nothing wrong with being- or feeling- inexperienced.” Liam caressed Zayn’s cheek, a soft smile on his lips.

Zayn felt short of breath again, but this time he knew it wasn’t due to his hyperaware tendencies. No, it was the sinful pink lips that were more plump from the kisses they'd exchanged, the flushed cheeks from the heated moment, but also the way he was looking at him with nothing but warmth in his eyes. Such a deep shade that made him feel as if he was being swallowed whole and drowned in the sweetest way possible.

“I’m fine now,” Zayn said. His voice still sounded small in his own ears. “Thank you, for…everything?” Zayn looked down at his hands, one of them still held by Liam. “I’ve, like, been in other relationships. It was only like two relationships, but they didn’t end very well. I’d have similar incidents where I’d start showing signs of a panic attack and, well, we’ll just say not everyone is as understanding, or knows how to handle someone going through a panic attack.”

Zayn let out a shaky breath, feeling his heart rate begin to speed up again. “Liam, I can’t promise you that that won’t happen again. Or, like, that if you want to get in relationship with me - no pressure - that I won’t need constant reassurance that I’m not being annoying, or excessive, or anything. I know it’s not what you signed up for, that you haven’t even signed up for anything, but…yeah.”

And Zayn was learning that one of the things he loved most about Liam, was how he listened. He sat there and he let him ramble all his thoughts off, and he listened. Zayn had been listened to before, but he’d never felt so heard.

Liam had a soft smile on his lips, his thumb gliding against Zayn’s knuckles, soft and soothing.

“I’ll be there every single time, reassuring you, Zayn. I promise.”

Zayn leaned forward, bringing his arms up to wrap around Liam’s neck, laying his head against Liam’s chest, hoping that Liam could understand just how much Zayn appreciated him. 

And from how Liam hugged Zayn back, arms wrapped firmly around him. It was as if Liam knew exactly what Zayn needed. Zayn felt safe. He felt secure.

“Thank you. For being here for me, for listening to me, for putting up with me.”

“Don’t thank me. I’m sorry you ever had to deal with anyone who didn’t know how to properly be there for you.”

“It’s okay, they’re in the past,” Zayn said looking down as he took Liam’s hand in his, placing a kiss on it. Liam smiled down fondly at the sight, placing a kiss on the top of Zayn’s head.

Liam put on another movie and they were halfway through when both of them began to doze off.

They were startled awake when Zayn’s phone began to ring.

Zayn groaned, nuzzling further into Liam’s chest. “Li, make it stop.”

Liam chuckled, holding Zayn close to him as he leaned forward to grab Zayn’s phone off the coffee table.

“Z, it’s Louis.”

“Fuck him, end the call.”

“Does he usually call at one in the morning?”

Zayn paused, groaning as he finally decided to sit up and take the phone call.  

“What do you want, you di- Paul?” He looked over at Liam, eyes wide. He certainly wasn’t expecting to hear Paul’s voice on the phone. “No, yeah, no problem I’ll be there in a few. Thanks, man.”

Zayn got up, quickly putting on his shoes.

“Is everything okay?” Liam asked, getting up as well.

“Louis is alone at the bar, piss drunk and bawling his eyes out because apparently Harry went out on a date tonight.”

“Fuck.”

Zayn ran a hand through his hair. He really hated being startled awake, he really hated urgent things. He really, really hated knowing his best friend was potentially experiencing heartbreak and was alone.

“I’ll take you.”

“No, Li, it’s fine. It’s late.”

Liam shook his head, turning off the TV and heading towards the door, grabbing his jacket and throwing Zayn his jacket.

“Come on, we’ll go pick him up and I can take you back to your place or take you to his place, whatever. I promise I don’t mind.”

Zayn walked to Liam, standing on his tiptoes to place a kiss on Liam’s lips. “I really, really, really appreciate you.”

Liam smiled, placing a kiss of his own to Zayn’s lips. “Let’s go.”

**\----------------**

“He went on a fucking date,” Louis said, voice sluggish but high-pitched, as if in disbelief. “It’s fucked up. I’m, like, holding out for him, he’s all I want, but, like, he goes out on a _date_ and not just a date, but out with fucking _Robert Mallow_ , Z you know who the fuck _Robert Mallow_ is! He’s a dick!”

Liam looked at Zayn, confused. “Robert mallow?”

“He’s a committee member for the city,” Zayn answered.

“Fuck him, though! I’m going to let my heart heal for the weekend, and then I’m gonna be on my game, Zaynie! And Leemo! I’m going to run this singles game, I will be the hot bachelor- it’s clear that I am very desired. Right?”

Zayn and Liam watched their drunken friend, both nodding.

“Definitely, Lou.” Liam said, patting Louis’ back.

“Oh, no don’t do that I’ll throw up, but thank you, Payno. Good sport. You’re a good man. The perfect man for my favorite man, Zayno. I love you guys.” He turned to Zayn. “You don’t understand how happy I am you found love. Me and your mom talk about your lack of a love life every time she comes down, but I’m not worried anymore. Not that it’s bad to be single, lookit me. But you’re so perfect, Z. Right, Liam? Isn’t he perfect?”

Liam smiled, watching Zayn blush as Louis talked about him, and how he discussed Zayn’s life with his mother. He stepped up behind Zayn, wrapping an arm around his waist. “An absolute godsend,” he said, placing a soft kiss on the side of Zayn’s head.

“Okay, calling him a godsend is a reach, he can be a jerk, but yeah basically.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Okay, I think it’s time we go home. Come on, Lou.”

Louis pouted. “What if Haz comes looking for me? How will he know where I am?” He looked at Liam, eyes glazed either from the alcohol, or from possible tears. “We always stay late on Friday, we’re always the last ones. He- he is going to come and Paul will call us a cab and Harry always is a little less drunk and gets me home first and when he says he’ll just walk me to the door, he always comes in and fall asleep by me. He’s going to come.”

Zayn’s heart broke at the sight of his very best friend. He hadn’t even known to what extent Louis and Harry’s relationship had gone to. Louis hid things too well, when he really wanted to. “I know, love. But it’s about time we let Paul close down, yeah? We can go home and I’m absolutely sure Harry will know you’re at your place, when he comes looking, okay?”

Louis rubbed at his eyes with his jacket sleeve, nodding, looking like a toddler, if Zayn’s being honest.

Louis wrapped an arm around Liam’s shoulders, and the other around Zayn’s.

“Paul, we’re heading out,” Zayn called.

Paul’s head peaked from the back. “Yeah, get home safe, Malik. Give Styles a swat on the back of his head for me, yeah?”

“Promise.”

They carried Louis out of the bar, Liam luckily managing to snag a close parking space considering it was a Friday and all the bars were still open.

Zayn sat in the back with Louis, holding him in his arms.

Louis held him back tight, much tighter than he’d think someone with the amount of alcohol he thinks Louis has could.

Zayn placed a kiss on Louis’ head. “Love you.”

Louis let out a small whimper, hugging him closer. “I hold you any tighter, I’ll throw up, but I love you too.”

**\----------------**

 Zayn squinted, his hand raised in an attempt to block out the sunlight. He’d ended up staying the night with Louis. He just wanted to make sure he was okay, make sure he wasn’t alone.

Liam had left once Louis was settled in, setting painkillers and water beside Louis’ bed for when he woke up. He’d left with final sprinkling of kisses on Zayn’s face, telling him to message him if either of them needed anything.

 Zayn sighed. Liam was a dream man and he hoped he never fucked up to lose him.

 He picked up his phone seeing a couple messages in the group chat.

  **The Fam**

**Normani: Did Lou get home ok?**

  **Harry: @Normani Why wouldn’t he?**

  **Liam: @Normani me and Zayn got him**

  **Liam: @Harry no biggie he got home safe.**

  **Harry: @Liam but am I missing something?**

  **Lauren: @Liam “me and Z” y’all spent date night with Lou? Liam noooo**

  **Liam: @Lauren No we still had our date! It was late when we got him :)**

  **Liam: @Harry you’re not missing anything Lou drank a bit too much but he’s all good**

  **Kehlani: @Liam oooo y’all were together late ;)**

  **Liam: @Kehlani We fell asleep watching Spider-Man lmao!**

  **Kehlani: Y’all are so cute bye**

  **Harry: @Liam you and Zayn went on a date?!**

  **Harry: Why did I not know anything about this!? :(**

 And that was the last message in the group chat.

 From the way Liam was the only one acknowledging Harry, he could tell that the rest of their friend group was doing exactly what Zayn was trying to not do; pick a side.

 It made the knot in Zayn’s stomach tighten as the dreadful reminder of the on-going drama woke up his mind completely.

 Usually, Zayn would sleep in well into the afternoon on Saturday, but as he turned onto his side and took in his friend’s state, a very small, curled up ball under all his blankets, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep again.

 It fucking sucked, if Zayn was being honest. One of the best nights of his life happened last night, and he didn’t even get to enjoy it completely. Was it selfish for him to be thinking such thoughts while his best friend laid, dealing with a broken heart? He felt bitter about his abrupt end to his date, but he was also upset with himself for his bitterness. He stuffed his face in his pillow, trying to muffle out the groan of frustration he let out.

 Right now, it didn’t matter how he felt. Maybe whenever he got home he could let himself feel, but not now. Not when Louis’ wound was so fresh.

 He placed a soft kiss on Louis’ forehead before he got out of bed and pulled on one of Louis’ many hoodies, heading out towards the small kitchen. He grabbed Louis’ phone and brought it along with him. He’d let Louis see his phone once Zayn had a better idea of how Louis was doing.

 Until then, though, he was going to do his very best to make sure the start to Louis’ day was at least positive. Louis loved pancakes. Zayn had never made a pancake in his life. But he was going to try to make Louis pancakes.

 After a quick look through Louis’ _very_ much empty pantry, he found out that his plans to make pancakes were going to have to be paused for just a moment. He pulled out his phone and went to the grocery delivery app he occasionally used when he was too exhausted from work to go to the grocery store too. He didn’t feel right going to the store and risking Louis waking up to an empty house.

 He ordered all of the things he knew would cheer Louis up in having at home, and went ahead and ordered some of his own favorite things since he was pretty convinced he’d be spending the rest of the weekend at Louis’ place.

 The groceries arrived a little over an hour later. Zayn jumped up from where he'd been laying on the couch and hurried to answer the door, hoping the loud door knocking hadn't woken Louis up.

 He put away the groceries that he didn’t need out for the pancakes and quickly began making the batter, checking his phone every minutes to ensure that he was following the cooking instructions exactly.

 While the first pancake was cooking, Louis, wrapped tightly in one of his blankets, shuffled out of his room.

 “That smells like shit, Malik.”

 Louis moved up behind Zayn, cuddling into his back.

 “I’m _trying_ , Louis! And you’re one to talk. You _smell_ like shit, go take a shower!”

 “Don’t talk to me like that, I’m fragile.”

 “Lou-“

 “I don’t want to hear it. You’re going to say something brilliantly sweet and try to convince me to not be pissed at Harry, and that’s not what I need right now. Let me soak in this bitterness and maybe in a year or five I’ll reconsider.”

 “You’re so dramatic.”

 “Zayn, you can’t say shit, before Liam, you’d mope about every single thing ever. Now you’ve got Liam ready to drop down on one knee and propose to you. We all can’t have a sudden transformation when it comes to love, we can’t all be as desirable as you, Zayn.”

 “Is it really me being desirable or is it just me actually acting on my feelings, taking a chance, and making my intentions clear? Because I know for a fact you’ve never done that with Harry. Or maybe I don’t know, because apparently Harry sleeps over at your place when you two get beyond pissed on Fridays.”

 “Fuck, what  did I say last night? I was so past what I’ve been before, I think. Or maybe the drinks with the added on heartbreak is the combo that got me fucked up so much.”

 “That was it, for the most part. I- Why didn’t I know? You make me tell you everything, Lou. Why hadn’t you told me about you and H?”

 Louis shrugged. “If I don’t acknowledge it, then it isn’t really happening.” He pulled himself up to sit down on the counter.

 “I’m pretty sure even when you weren’t acknowledging it, that it was still happening, though.” Zayn left a pancake cooking as he turned to face Louis. “Want my honest opinion?”

 “No,” Louis said with a pout.

 “You’re not open enough with Haz. How’s he supposed to know how you feel, if you won’t tell him? All he gets from you is you telling him to fuck off, you messing up his hair, you being snarky. It’s only when you two have alcohol in your systems that you aren’t an asshole.”

 “Fuck you! Everyone knows I’m not being serious when I’m being mean.”

 “Louis, I truly do think Harry has feelings for you. But you need to try to see this from his perspective. He spends all his time, whether sober or tipsy, pursuing you. He asks you on dates, he buys you lunch. He fuckin bought you flowers, Lou. He puts himself out there so much, but you don’t do the same. You’ll say ‘maybe’ in response to the date proposals, you’ll keep the flowers but never acknowledge the fact that _he_ was the one that bought you them, and, god I hate when you say something idiotic like ‘well I should hope you would pay, since you invited me.’ Honestly, you can behave like such a dick. But I know you _aren’t_ a dick. You love that guy and I see it every time you so much as speak to him. But he needs you to tell him. He needs you to put yourself out there, for once. He knows how he feels about you, but he doesn’t know how you feel about him, Lou.”

 Zayn turned back around, noticing the smell of burnt pancake beginning to fill the kitchen.

 “Shit pancake maker,” Louis sniffled. Even when he was heartbroken, he was still up to shit talk.

 “I’m going to force feed the burnt pancake to you.”

 Louis wriggled his eyebrows. “Kinky.”

 “You’re ridiculous,” Zayn snorted as he poured more batter onto the pan. He returned to Louis’ side, booping Louis’ nose. “I love you very much and it hurts to see you like this. If you really want to be with Haz, talk to him.”

 “I’ll consider it.”

 “That’s all I could ask of you.”

 After a half hour consisting of Zayn trying to focus on not burning the pancakes while Louis acted like a pestering toddler, Zayn finally finished the final pancake, placing it on the plate. They didn’t look terrible. Not as terrible as the time Louis made the gang pancakes. Louis may love pancakes, but he truly cannot make them.

 “I give you delicious pancakes; the ones on the top have chocolate chips,” Zayn said, presenting Louis with the stack.

 Louis hopped off of the counter, grabbed the plate, and made his way to the couch. Zayn pouted, quickly grabbing a fork, ready to fight Louis for at least one of the pancakes.

 “These aren’t the worst,” Louis said, stuffing half of a pancake in his mouth and then moaning. “The chocolate definitely is the reason why these aren’t the worst.”

 “You dick,” Zayn snorted, reaching out to grab a bit with his fork.

 “But you said I wasn’t a dick, that I just acted like one,” Louis said, fluttering his eyelashes.

 “And I continue to stand by that, my little fake dick.”

 Louis asking, “Did you just call me a dildo?” at the same time Zayn asked “Does that make you a dildo?”

 They broke into laughter, curling into each other as tears filled their eyes.

 “You’re my best friend, you know that?” Louis asked, looking up from where he’d laid his head against Zayn’s shoulder. “Don’t know how far I would’ve made it without you, Z.”

 Zayn moved his head and placed a kiss on Louis’ head. “Love you, Lou.”

 Louis hummed, nuzzling his nose against Zayn’s neck and tickling him.

 “On the real though. How do I talk to Harry?”

 “You’ve just got to talk to him and be honest. Tell him how you feel about him.”

 “’Harold, I don’t completely hate you and I don’t dread your presence nearly as much as I possibly make it out that I do. Please, can we spend forever together?’”

 “Damn I told you to tell him how you feel, not write your damn wedding vows.” Zayn said, sarcastically, managing to steal a forkful off Louis’ plate.

 “That’s my issue, though, Z. I’m all or nothing. Like I’m not going to get invested with someone unless I know I’m going to freakin marry them!”

 “And that’s not bad, Lou. It’s good. You want commitment.”

 “But I’m so young.”

 Zayn shrugged. “There are some young people who seek commitment, others who’d rather take it easier when it comes to relationships, and others who would prefer to not even get into relationships. None of it is bad, we’ve all got different preferences.” They both took bites of pancakes. “I think that in the end it all comes down to happiness. If that person makes you happy, you should do it. Even if it doesn’t work out. In that moment, it was working. You’re always going to face the risk of heartbreak and hurt feelings, you just can’t avoid that shit. Anyway, I think this is way ahead of the current situation we’re in. You’ve just gotta talk to Harry, Lou. Then we’ll go from there.”

 Louis sighed before handing off the plate of pancakes to Zayn to carry as he wrapped himself up tighter in the blanket and returned into the spot he found most comfortable against Zayn’s side.

**\----------------**

 They spent the entire weekend watching a variety of shows, mostly horror movies where Louis wished death upon every couple in the movie. He got a bit ridiculous considering his relationship issues were just because he didn’t know how to express his emotions.

 Zayn didn’t really talk to anyone, he saw his name brought up a couple times in the group chat and saw Liam messaging him, but every time he went to respond, Louis would snatch his phone and beg him to comfort him.

 Louis, the sneaky shit, managed to find his phone. Zayn should’ve known he would, he’d seen the look of determination on Louis’ face the second he said he hid the phone away because he thought it was best that Louis give himself at least the weekend before he allowed himself access to his phone.

 Zayn returned from the bathroom to Louis’ head snapping up, eyes narrowed and knuckles white as he gripped the phone in his hands.

 “The _nerve_ of this man. ‘Hey Lou, I wanted to make sure you were okay. Let me know if you need anything, babe xo’, ‘Louis are you okay? Miss you xo’, ‘Does the lack of response mean no to churros and a walk in the park? xo’.” Louis scoffed. “XOXOXOXOXO, that’s all he has to fucking say. Fuck his ‘XO’s! That pea-brained twat doesn’t even know of the damage he did.” There were tears of anger in Louis’ eyes. “Fuck him,” Louis choked out as he hugged himself and curled up into a ball even more.

 This sort of heartache was beyond any sort of heartache Zayn has experienced. So he did the best he did. He held Louis close, he made sure he was fed, he even started joining in in wishing death upon the couples.

 And when Sunday night finally rolled around Louis from before the heartbreak seemed to be back. His eyes definitely were not as bright and his smile did not reach the usual size of smile that Zayn was used to, but he resembled the Louis that Zayn knew and loved and that convinced Zayn that things would be okay, eventually.

 While Zayn was trying to say goodbye, Louis stood in front of the door, blocking it and saying they could go to work together in the morning _‘save gas, Zayn!’_ , but Zayn really wanted to go home. He needed a good shower and to sleep in his own bed, in his own clothes, and to cuddle with his dogs, who Liam had kindly offered to care after while Zayn was on best friend duties.

 “I’ll miss you, brat.”

 “You’re going to see me tomorrow morning, Louis. And you just spent over 24 hours with me.”

 “I admit my feelings for you and you shut me down like this, wow?”

 Zayn rolled his eyes, ruffling Louis’ hair. They’d spent a lot of their time together over the weekend talking about that, Louis opening up more and Louis was trying which was something Zayn hoped Louis prided himself in, it was something a lot of people didn’t do - try.

 Louis gave Zayn a final hug, shutting the door on Zayn’s face the second Zayn was a far enough that he wouldn’t get hit by the door.

 Zayn shook his head, beginning the walk to the bus stop that was just a few minutes away. He’d completely forgotten that Liam had dropped him and Louis off on Friday night/early Saturday morning.

 His phone ringing pulled him out of his thoughts as he made his way down the stairs of Louis’ apartment building.

 A smile was on his face the second he saw who it was.

 “Hey, sorry I didn’t message you this weekend,” Zayn said right off the bat.

  _"Don’t worry about it. I figured you were taking care of a potentially heartbroken best friend.”_

 “Indeed I was. And it’s not potentially, I really think he is. But we talked about it. I told him he just needs to talk it out with Harry, if he wants anything to change.”

  _“I agree. I’ve seen Harry spend an hour minimum just talking about Louis. I’m not sure what Harry was doing going on that date, but I know he’s got feelings for Louis and I know he knows that too. I tried messaging him just to see if maybe he’d bring it up or something but he never responded.”_

 “What if Robert Mallows killed him? Oh god I’ve got a heartbroken best friend and a potentially dead friend, what am I supposed to do?”

  _“This is why you and Louis are best friends. Harry is fine, I saw him on Instagram liking posts, and he posted a picture of some trees.”_

“That’s exactly what Robert Mallows, the man who murdered Harry, would do.”

_“Why do you guys even hate Robert Mallows?”_

“Can’t remember, if I’m being honest.”

 _“You guys are terrible._ ”

“One hundred percent.”

A car passed by loudly.

_"Wait, where are you?”_

“I just left Louis’ place, am waiting for the bus.”

_“What? No, I can go pick you up, Z!”_

“Nah, babe, it’s cool. I don’t mind riding the bus, plus making you drive out here just to drive me home? Bit out of your way.”

_“I swear I don’t mind it. I’ll be there in just a minute; I think I know what bus stop you’re talking about.”_

Before Zayn could argue further, Liam had ended the call. Liam Payne was the only man Zayn knew who was ready to do good anytime, any day, even when he didn’t need to.

Ten minutes passed before a car was stopping nearby, Zayn looked up from where he’d been playing on his phone to see Liam waving at him.

 _God he’s adorable_.

He got up from the bus stop walking to Liam’s car and getting in.

Zayn leaned forward, placing a kiss on Liam’s cheek. “You’re the best, Leeyum.”

Liam caressed Zayn’s chin, smiling at him.

“Just want to make sure you’re safe.”

Zayn sat back, reaching out for Liam’s hand. They intertwined their fingers as they drove to Zayn’s house.

Liam brought Zayn’s hand up to his lips, placing gentle kisses on the knuckles as he parked in Zayn’s driveway.

“The angel is back home.”

Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck. “The angel really appreciates sunshine going out of their way to get angel home.”

Liam smiled at that. “Anytime, baby. I’ll be there for you in the blink of an eye.”

They leaned forward for a kiss before pulling back.

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Liam asked.

“Of course. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Bye angel.”

“Bye sunshine.”

Zayn got out of the car, sending a final smile over his shoulder, to Liam, as he entered the house. He couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face, as hard as he could try. Zayn heard as the boys ran towards him, Zayn sliding down the front door and welcoming them. He hadn’t seen them in two days and it broke his heart, even if Liam was sending him pictures and videos of them.

His phone rang, Zayn pulling it out to see a text from Liam.

**From Liam:**

**Please tell my children that I love them and miss them. And same goes to you :)**

Zayn grinned, pulling the dogs in and going to take a picture, sending it to Liam.

**To Liam:**

**We love and miss you too leeyum <3**

**\----------------**

“Okay….but what else happened?” Louis asked for the fifth time. Louis had gotten over his pity party and was trying to get information out of Zayn about his date with Liam.

“Louis, I told you already. We ate, we talked, we fell asleep watching the movie, then we went and collected your drunk ass.

“So literally no action?”

Louis knew about Zayn's lack of experience when it came to relationships and intimacy. Louis always said it was just because he hadn't met the right person, or it wasn't the right time. And Zayn agreed, but he'd also felt as if he was missing out on something, even if he hadn't ever truly desired it himself. He felt as if something was wrong with him for not putting himself out there more, or trying to move forward more when he was in a relationship but - he just didn't want to.  Speaking to Liam about his insecurities helped more than Zayn could've ever thought. Liam had said a lot of things he'd been telling himself from the start, but hearing it from someone else helped him feel validated and reassured that he was _okay._ Being insecure, inexperienced, unsure of things was okay. It was the first time in a while that he felt he could actually believe his own words.

Louis snapped Zayn out of his thoughts,  waving his hand in his face. “Your silence is making me think maybe there was action. Zaynie, did you get down and die-hard.”

“There was no action.” Louis stared at him, still unconvinced. His silent had been too long.  “Okay, we kissed.” Louis’ mouth dropped open. Zayn bit his lip. “We kissed for a bit, yeah.”

“How do you not consider that action?! Zayn, you kissed! How was it? Is he a gross kisser, is that why you didn’t want to tell me?”

“No, he’s not a bad kisser at all.”

“To be fair, you don’t have that much experience.”

“Fuck you, Louis.”

“Did I lie?” Zayn, lightly, punched Louis’ shoulder. Louis giggled before continuing his interrogation. “Anyway, so you guys kissed and that’s all.”

 _And then we had an important talk_.

“Basically. Then Paul called and that was kind of the end of it all.”

“And I kept you all weekend so you guys didn’t even get a complete date. I’m sorry, man.”

Zayn shook his head. “It’s no problem. I think the date was really good and plus I’ll always be there for you, Lou, you know that.” Louis nodded. “And I saw Liam yesterday anyway.”

“I fucking knew it! Last night, I was just like ‘Zayn doesn’t want to be with me because he’s going to Liam’s’. I’m a fucking psychic.”

“That wasn’t even the case. I wanted to go home so I could take a shower and sleep in my own bed for the first time in two days. Liam called me while I was waiting for the bus and then he asked where I was and said he was going to pick me up. It literally wasn’t even planned.”

“I still know you’d rather be with him than with me, so I’m still a psychic.”

“You’re ridiculous, that’s all that you are.”

Louis hip bumped Zayn as he moved to grab some sugar for his coffee.

Then that fucking alarm went off.

Both Zayn and Louis jumped, startled by the sound.

“God’s not real because if he was this alarm situation would’ve been handled by now.”

“You’re going to get struck by lightning one day, you absolute heathen.”

“Please don’t, it’ll fuck up my hair.”

Zayn shook his head, heading towards his office.

He settled down, groaning at the amount of emails he had. Most of them just stations updating them on their current supplies. 

He picked up his phone and dialed Louis’ number.

_“Greetings, brat.”_

“Delivering a dozen more kits to station 7 or helping station 4’s new firefighters with their uniforms, which job do you want?”

_“Neither, but thanks for the offer.”_

“Louis.”

_“Fine, fine, I’ll do the delivering. You can stay here and have the chance to possibly see your man shirtless.”_

“If I quit, it’ll be because of you, Louis Tomlinson.”

_“OooOo I love when you say my name like that.”_

Zayn ended the call, shaking his head. He forwarded the email containing the information to Louis and began preparing his email to notify Station 4 that the uniform fittings could happen today.

**To Matilda da Silva**

**_Hey Matty! W_ ** _e can schedule the new firefighters to come in for fittings and uniform assignments this afternoon, if they are available._****

**_**_\- Zayn_ ** _ **

**To Zayn Malik**

**_Hello sweetheart, t_ ** _hey’ve been informed and will be arriving around 2 as long as that’s ok with you!_ ****

**_\- Matty_ **

**To Matilda da Silva**

**_Sounds like a plan. ** _Thank you, Matty !_ **_**

Zayn sighed, returning to filtering through the emails and scheduling things that needed to be scheduled, the majority just deliveries for restocking.

He groaned, picking up his phone.

_“If you stopped calling me, I could totally get to do my work.”_

“Shut up, I’m calling you about work. We need to start planning for the Firefighters Ball. The stations haven’t gotten back to us with their representatives, though. When do you think we should set the deadline for that?”

 _"Let’s see. Today is the 19_ _th_ _. Let’s set the deadline for tonight at midnight.”_

“Louis, come on.”

_“What we asked them for that a month ago and they haven’t gotten back to us!”_

“I know, but making the deadline tonight at midnight still wouldn’t get them giving us their names. I’m going to tell them we need the names by Wednesday.”

_“Why did you call me if you were just going to decide for us anyway?”_

“Sadly, since we’re co-coordinators for the ball, I have to run things through you.”

 _“Valid point, but wording was asshole-ish. I have to go do my job now, love you_.”

“Wow you’re actually going to do the deliveries early and not leave it to the end of the day?”

 _“Only because I want to be back in time to see you be flustered around Liam_.”

“Wait how did you-“

_“Your calendar. You’re so fast with updating it, I’m impressed.”_

“Yeah and you’re complete shit at updating yours, you really need to work on that.”

 _“Meh. Okay bye._ ”

The morning passed by pretty productively and quietly, no urgent matters popping up.

And then 1:30 rolled around and Louis was back in Zayn’s day being the chaos Zayn knows him to be.

He’d swung Zayn’s door open, scaring the shit out of him.

“What the fu- Louis, what the fuck!”

Louis snickered as he set down the food he got Zayn on his desk. “I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not. I brought you food because I know you’re physically incapable of feeding yourself. Just your regular from Joy’s. She sends her love.”

Zayn smiled. “Thanks Lou. I really appreciate that. How’d the deliveries go?”

“Good! Everything went smoothly. They all said to say hi to you. I’m kind of starting to think I’ve got competition for being the number one logistics officer. But I know that’s not true, either.”

Louis sat down on the couch Zayn has behind his desk, sighing in relief. “You have such a comfy couch, Zaynie. I might just take a nap.”

“Please don’t, I’ve had enough of your snoring from this weekend.”

“Why did we never live together? I feel like we did so good this weekend.”

“The only reason why we did good this weekend was because I knew I could return to my own home any moment I wanted to.”

“You say you love me, but I don’t believe you.”

The doorbell rang up front, making them both shut up.

“Oh my god your husband is here.”

“Louis, shut up.”

Louis quickly got up from the couch, running to answer the door.

Zayn chasing after him. He should’ve scheduled Louis to take another job so that he’d be out for the afternoon.

“Mr. Leemo Malik-Payne! Fantastic to see you.” Louis looked at the other firefighter. “Mr. Firefighter I haven’t met yet, fantastic to meet you, I’m Louis.” He looked over his shoulder. “This is my partner in crime, Zayn Malik-Payne.”

Liam was flushed, but giggling as he gently pushed Louis out of the way. “Hey Lou, how you doing?” Louis shrugged, the devilish smile he’d been wearing waning to a sadder one, remembering his weekend. Liam nodded as he wrapped an arm around Louis for a hug. “You’re looking much better, if that helps any.”

“Had a pretty good babysitter. Also no offense, but maybe try not to come onto me when your husband is standing right there?”

Zayn swatted Louis’ head as he smiled at Liam, trying his best to ignore the ‘husband’ jokes.

“Hey Li. Hi Ian. Welcome to the fire department!” Zayn shook hands with Ian. “If you guys want to follow me, I’ll take you over to the storage room, where we keep all the uniforms."

“Can I join in, Zayniiiiee?”

“No.”

“Please, I’ll be good!”

“Go do your work, Louis.”

Zayn closed the door to the storage room, Louis standing right at the entrance, pouting at him.

“Alright, so I took some of the suits out that I feel will fit you guys best based off of the information Matty and Ernie provided me with. Ian, I think this might be closer to your size, if you’d like to try it on. And Li, this one. There are stalls in the back, if you’d feel more comfortable changing over there. Once you’ve put them on, come back over here and I’ll check them out.”

Liam and Ian went down the hall towards the stalls while Zayn sat down on one of the seats they’d bought for the storage room.

Every two years the Austin Fire Department would get every single firefighters suit refitted. That meant over the span of a week, each station would send their firefighters over to logistics. Each station had 8 firefighters in it, and there were only two logistics officers to handle those 8 people. It got timely, most fittings taking up a couple hours, but plus the time it took to reorganize the suits so that things would run smoother for the next set of firefighters, it all got a bit time consuming.

Luckily, since it was only Liam and Ian getting fitted, it shouldn’t take too long.

Then the door to the storage room was being swung open, Louis looking both furious and distraught. “Why the _fuck_ didn’t you tell me that man was going to be here as well?”

Zayn looked up at Louis, confused, until he realized who he was talking about.

“Is he? I honestly didn’t know, but I guess it makes sense if Matty sent him to supervise Liam and Ian.”

“Why wouldn’t Liam at least tell me? None of my friends understand the concept of loyalty.”

“Lou, I’m sure Liam just forgot. It’s okay. Just lock yourself in your office.”

“I don’t trust myself to be alone.”

Zayn got up from his seat, placing his hands on Louis’ shoulder as he began to worry that he wasn’t taking Louis’ feelings as seriously as he should be.

“Louis, are you okay? Do I- are you having, like, harmful tho-”

“No, nothing like that.” Louis brought one of his hands up and wrapped his fingers around Zayn’s wrist, squeezing gently. “I promise it’s not that, okay?”

Zayn nodded, placing a kiss on Louis’ forehead. “What is it then, that you can’t trust yourself to be alone.”

“I just mean, like, I might actually break down my door, track him down, and jump him. And if I mean jumping by kissing him or jumping by actually throwing fist, I’m not sure. I have no self control right now, Zayn.”

“You’re a mess,” Zayn said with a sigh. “So has he not seen you yet?”

Louis shook his head no. “He’s outside talking to Lani. I saw his head of curls through the window and freaked. Can I please just stay here with you, I don’t want to be alone, Z.”

Zayn finally gave in. “Okay, but please behave. Quit it with the marriage jokes.”

“Why would I stop doing something you love so much? Plus, Liam loves it too.”

Ian came back down the hall in the suit. “I think this suit fits me well, right?”

Zayn gestured for him to twirl, Ian following the order.

“You can move your arms?”

Ian moved his arms, nodding.

“FYI, I could hear everything you two were saying, and I’m definitely sure Liam could hear it all too.”

Liam came down the hall, Zayn’s heart fluttering at the sight of Liam in his yellow fire suit.

“I absolutely could hear it all,” he turned to Louis. “And yes, you are right.” He looked at Zayn, his warm smile making Zayn’s heart flutter even harder. “I do love the marriage jokes.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “God I can’t even embarrass you two, you beat me out at embarrassing you. And Liam, take that uniform off, you look so attractive _god_.”

Liam giggled, doing a pose, Louis being even more dramatic and groaning.

It changed the second there was a knock on the door. Zayn knew it could only be two things behind the door; Kehlani, or Harry. And by the look on Louis’ face, he also had a good idea of which of them it was.

The door opened, Harry peeking his head in.

“I heard laughter, wanted to join the party.” Harry opened the door wider and walked in. Without hesitation, Louis flung himself in Harry’s direction, his hands curving as if they were going to try to choke Harry, and he probably would’ve succeeded at choking him if Zayn hadn’t wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and tugged him back.

Harry’s eyes grew wide in shock. “Jeez, I know Louis wants to kill me, but what’s the reason this time?”

Liam scratched his head. “I think we’re done here. Ian, let’s go change and we can head out, yeah?” Ian nodded his head quickly, slightly scared of the look of pure ire in Louis’ eyes.

Zayn squeezed his arm around Louis and finally let go of him, his muscles tense from how hard he’d had to hold onto Louis while his best friend tried to wiggle his way out of his grip. If Harry died, he’d die, Zayn was exhausted.

But to his surprise, and maybe even Harry’s, Louis didn’t try to kill Harry. It was much worse than that, at least for Zayn. He watched as his teary-eyed best friend stormed out of the room, silent in his exit.

“I…don’t know what just happened?”

Before Zayn could respond, Ian and Liam were back.

“I’ve been here for a second and have known these guys for even less than that, and even I know what is going on,” Ian said as he stopped beside Zayn.

Harry rose his eyebrows. “I’d love an explanation.”

“I think that’s a topic for later, when we’re not on the clock. Z, what do you want us to do with these?” Liam  held up his suit, Ian holding his own in his arms.

Zayn snapped out of the dazed state he’d been, completely thrown off by Louis’ silent outburst. It wasn’t Louis’ normal way of reacting. It was heartbreaking and he never wanted to see it again.

“Sorry, yeah just- you can set them down there. We’re going to order them and they’ll hopefully come within the next week. We’ll make sure to fit them again then, make sure they’re the right size. There were absolutely no issues found with the sizing in these suits, though?”

Ian and Liam shook their heads no.

Harry smiled. “Zaynie is the pro at sizing.” He brought his hand up and ruffled Zayn’s hair.

Zayn hated this. He hated it so much. Harry was his friend too. But he couldn’t help but feel so awkward and tense. Zayn had always prided himself in how honest he was with his friends, but here he was, unable to be honest, because...he was completely lost in how to handle the situation.

Zayn sent a small smile at Harry, patting Harry’s arm. 

He hadn’t heard Harry’s side, even though he had a pretty good idea of what Harry was thinking in his situation with Louis. He knew the feelings were mutual, he _knew_ that Harry was just as in love. But the look on Louis’ face, the complete heartbreak he’d experienced over the weekend. Zayn hurt with the entire situation.

Harry opened the door, everyone walking out of the storage room and back towards the entrance to the station.

“It was nice meeting you, Zayn. Thank you for your help.”

“Nice meeting you too, Ian. Hope these two don’t give you too much trouble.”

Ian chuckled at that. “Since you seem to be everyone’s therapist, I might be coming to you to discuss any issues.”

Zayn laughed, as Liam and Harry scoffed. “My door is wide open, Ian.”

Harry pinched one of Zayn’s nipples, Zayn swatting at Harry’s hand. “Oh! Z, are we still going out for coffee tomorrow?”

With all the tense Louis-Harry drama and the beautiful distraction of Liam, he’d completely forgotten about their plans. The terrible knot of anxiety inside of him tightened, dreading the idea of being around Harry and knowing that he would not be able to be completely open with his friend. But maybe, it wouldn’t be the worst. He wanted to hear Harry’s side.

“Yeah, H. One still work for you?

Harry smiled, nodding. “Yeah, man. I’ll talk to you later.” Harry hugged Zayn before he and Ian stepped into the garage to see Kehlani, leaving Zayn and Liam alone.

Liam had been watching Zayn closely, knowing he was stressed. He stepped up to him, laying a hand against Zayn’s waist.“Hey.” Zayn looked up, eyes watering as he realized just how overwhelmed and exhausted he was by it all. Liam immediately tightened his grip, pulling Zayn into his front, shushing him. “Talk to me, darling.”

Zayn sniffled, shaking his head. “Just been a stressful day, I’m fine.” Liam’s hand rubbing against Zayn’s back had the tension leaving Zayn’s body, his shoulders slowly beginning to slump. “I wanna cuddle.”

Liam chuckled, rubbing firmer against Zayn’s back. “I’m one hundred percent up for that.” He tucked his finger under Zayn’s chin, lifting his face. “Call me if you need to talk, okay? I’m here for you.”

Zayn nodded, placing a soft kiss on Liam’s lips.

“Thank you, Li.”

“No problem, angel. Things’ll get better. Promise. Give Lou a big hug for me, okay?”

Zayn laid his head back against Liam’s chest, hugging him tight. “Please stay safe out there, sunshine.”

“Always, for you.”

There was a banging on the door, Harry shouting ‘ _Let’s go loverboy!’_ and waving at them through the window on the door. Zayn sighed as he realized that he had to let go of Liam. Liam cupped Zayn’s face, placing a firm kiss on his forehead before pulling away and opening the door, blowing multiple kisses at Zayn while Harry and Kehlani teased him.

Zayn watched the three firefighters jump into their engine and head out of the parking lot. 

He groaned as he started prepared to console his best friend.

He grabbed the box of cookies they kept stashed in their cupboard for rough days and began his way up to the rooftop where he knew Louis was. 

When he and Louis first started working together, they both were heavy smokers. They’d gotten permission from their boss to turn the rooftop of their building into a smoker friendly area.

They’d eased up on the smoking since then. They kept their Smoker-Friendly Rooftop, though. It was their little escape from their work, even if the escape could only last for an hour max. The setup was nothing special. They had a couple beanbags up there that they’d cover with a tarp when nobody was using them so that they wouldn’t get damaged if it rained. Sometimes when Normani, Shawn, Lauren, and Niall weren’t on shift they’d come visit and they’d all hang out on the roof.

Zayn climbed the final step up to the roof, finding his best friend laid across three beanbags, a blanket that Zayn knows came from his own office wrapped around him.

Zayn pulled one of the other bean bags to be beside Louis’ head, sitting down. “Here ya go, cutie,” he said as he handed over the box of cookies.

Louis silently took them, opening the box to bite into the chocolate chip cookie.

They stayed there in silence, watching cars and people make their ways down the street beside the station.

Five minutes passed and Zayn was unsure of when he should break that silence, if he even should, but then Louis beat him to it.

“He doesn’t even seem bothered.” He nibbled more on his cookie. Zayn noticed the red rimming his eyes, confirming that he had been crying. “Like, maybe he doesn’t feel as much about me as we all thought?” He looked over at Zayn, the first eye contact he’d made in the last ten minutes. “My heart hurts. I feel like I’ve lost him. And it _is_ all my fault. I feel so stupid.” Louis’ blue eyes grew glassy again, the light from the sun highlighting the tears even more.

Zayn reached out, gently letting his thumb rub against the inside of Louis’ wrist. “You know what we’re not going to do? Cry more. This is just a case of bad communication. The only way to fix it is by talking it out, Louis. You haven’t lost anything, babe." 

“I still feel stupid. Like who the hell feels the same way a person feels about them, but doesn’t act on it? It’s so stupid, Zayn.”

“A lot of people do that. All the hints in the world can point to something, but your fears will always have you thinking otherwise. And yeah, it is stupid, but it’s not impossible to fix. Just talk to him, Lou.”

“I can’t talk to him, I can’t even look at him.”

“Maybe call him and talk to him over the phone? Or text him, you won’t even have to hear his voice.”

“But I feel like talking face to face is the best way to hash that out.”

“I agree. So do that.”

“Bu-“

“You’re just going to keep doing this. You’re going to keep shutting yourself down, and if we want to talk about something stupid then that’s the stupid thing we’ll talk about. You want to talk to him? Then talk to him, Louis. You’re going to have to overcome those fears and just do it.” Zayn stared at Louis, who was staring down at his fingers, nibbling on another cookie. “I’m going to go back down. I’ll give you 10 more minutes up here and if you don’t come down, I’ll lock you up here. Feel free to finish the cookies, it’s your turn to restock anyway. Also, Liam told me to give you a really big hug, but I feel like you’re emotionally fragile enough that you might cry more, but just know Liam sends that. Love you.” 

He left, Louis returning to sitting in silence, people watching.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn unlocked his front door, hearing his three dogs barking excitedly the second they heard the jangling of his keys.

Once he got the door open, he had three bodies jumping against him, trying to beat each other in greeting him.

“Hello my sweet boys!”

He giggled, giving each of them a good petting and kisses.

“Okay, let me put my stuff down, boys!”

He managed to get to place his backpack and water bottle down, returning to sit down on the floor in front of where his boys had sat down, waiting for him.

He gave them individual hugs and kisses, smiling. “How was your day, kiddos?” He got nothing but tail wags and kisses and that was enough to tell him they were okay.

After a few minutes of cuddles, he got up from the floor and led them over to the backdoor, letting them out to use the restroom.

He began looking through his pantry, glad when he found a box of pasta. It would only be him eating it, but he could save the rest for leftovers, the thought of him not having to cook dinner for tomorrow much too exciting.

While the pasta was cooking in the boiled water and Zayn was rolling around on the floor with his boys, his phone started ringing.

“Hold on a sec, boys!”

They continued playing around with each other, making Zayn smile.

But that smile grew larger when he saw who was calling.

“Leeyum!”

_“Hi angel._

“How can I help you?”

_“Just wanted to talk to you, hope that’s okay.”_

“Of course that’s okay.”

“ _Good. I didn’t want to seem clingy or something.”_

“Maybe I want clingy.”

_“I’ll be all the clingy you could ever want.”_

“You’re such a dork,” Zayn said as he bit his lip. “I love hearing your voice.”

He couldn’t bother caring about ‘creepy’ or moving too fast anymore. If Louis and Harry’s situation had taught him anything, it was that he wanted to be as open as he could. He wanted his intentions clear. He wanted to pour his heart out. He wanted to be one hundred percent sure that they were on the same page.

_“Same with your voice. Kind of ridiculous how fast I get happy when I hear your voice.”_

Zayn looked down at the boiling pot of water, grinning ear to ear.

“Hold on, imma put you on speaker, babe.”

_“Are the boys inside? Tell them hi for me please, Zaynie.”_

Zayn closed his pantry door after he grabbed his tomato sauce, whistling to get the attention of the dogs, them being in the living room.

_“Wait what’re you doin’?”_

“Making dinner. What about you?” The dogs had ran in, sitting in front of Zayn, waiting to see what he wanted. “Also, the boys are here now.”

_“Hiiii boys!”_

The dogs began wagging their tails excitedly, especially Rhino, who seemed to love Liam the most.

“They’re just wagging their tails loads.”

_“They’re so precious. I miss them. Oh, and I’m in the living room with Jules, watching TV.”_

“Did you eat already?”

_“Not yet, but I’ll eat in a few.”_

Zayn looked at the pasta. He checked to see if it was ready, satisfied with the state it was in.

“Give me like fifteen minutes.”

_“Wait why?”_

“Fifteen minutes, sunshine!”

He ended the call and continued making the food, excited. He’d made a whole box of pasta, past the serving he’d usually eat. He knew for a fact that four of the six firefighters on shift always had their dinner made by their partners, so the only firefighters he’d really be left feeding was Liam and possibly Harry and Ian.

He made the food and gathered the dogs, putting them on leashes.

He did this occasionally, usually he only took a box of pastries, but he wanted to feed Liam. Plus the fire station was pet friendly and the firefighters all loved his boys.

He ensured he had all that he needed and loaded the boys into the car, driving the twenty-minute drive to the station.

He parked and led the dogs to the entrance, scanning his badge to let him in.

Verde spotted Captain Jules and quickly ran, nearly tugging Zayn over.

“Hold on, V!”

He placed the food down and knelt to unhook each boy from the leash.

Jules walked over, a big smile on his face as he hugged Zayn.

“What brings you here, kid?”

Jules was one of his favorite firefighters, always had him cracking up.

“Brought some food and it’s been a while since the boys visited, I figured.”

Jules was patting Verde and Rhino, Wade Wilson having strayed and gone off to somewhere else in the station.

“You know we love seeing you, Malik.” He leaned forward, close to Zayn’s ear and bringing his voice to a hush. “But ya don’t have to lie, I know you’re just here for Payno.” Zayn narrowed his eyes, feeling a blush on his cheeks already. “Styles might have mentioned you and Payno’s chemistry, and when I heard you two on the phone. You two sure are somethin’!”

“Weren’t you taught to not listen in on other people's conversations?” Zayn asked, lightly shoving Jules’ shoulder, smiling.

“I was, but I couldn’t exactly hear what was going on on the TV with you two flirting so loudly.”

Zayn groaned. “You’re terrible! We weren’t that bad.”

Jules chuckled. “So what’d you bring us today?”

“Some spaghetti. Made more food than I knew I’d eat and then Li called so I figured I could share.”

“Mhm.” Jules got up from where he was leaning against the counter and got a fork, grabbing some of the pasta.

“Jules, grab a plate, you pig!”

Jules chuckled, ruffling Zayn’s hair as he returned to his spot against the counter. He yelled out ‘Payno, your man is here!’ making Zayn blush again.

Liam came from down the hall, eyes wide. “Zaynie! You- Why?”

Zayn pointed at the pot of spaghetti. “I bring food?”

“You’re incredible.” Then Liam was on the floor cuddling Verde and Rhino. “And you brought the boys.”

Liam’s smile as he cuddled the dogs individually then all together really had a way to melt his heart.

“Good ol’ chemistry.” Jules grinned, shaking his head. “I’m going to turn on the game, you guys don’t mind do you?”

Zayn shook his head, Liam saying no from where he was still petting the dogs.

Harry walked in the kitchen, ending a call. “Z!”  

“Hey H. Brought some pasta, want some?”

“Please and thank you!”

Harry went to the cabinets and grabbed some plates, Zayn grabbing them some water bottles and Liam continuing to play with dogs in the living room, while he was talking about the game with Jules.

Zayn walked over, smiling fondly at the sight of Liam leaning up against the couch, all three of the boys laying around him.

“Leeyum, the food is ready.”

Liam looked back, a large smile on his face. “Coming! Jules, see you in a bit.”

“Meh, have fun with Malik. I’ll take care of the kids.” He winked as Liam giggled, giving a dogs a final kiss before walking around the couch to Zayn.

He placed his hands on Zayn’s waist and gave him a kiss on the side of his head. Zayn clasped his and Liam’s hand together and led him to the small dining area where the food had been served already; Harry sat at the table already eating.

Harry spotted their hands and chewed slower, eyes wide open. “Soooo wait are you guys officially together?”

“We-“

“Kin-“

They looked at each other. They hadn’t discussed that, yet.

“Yeah,” they both said at the same time, smiles on their faces.

“You two just decided that on the fly, too. That’s- congrats, guys. I’m so happy for you two,” Harry said as he not so subtly wiped away a tear. “Let’s have a celebration dinner, sit down you too! Jules, they just confirmed they’re together!” He called into the living room.

“It was only a matter of time,” Jules called back.

Zayn and Liam rolled their eyes as they took their seats, continuing to hold hands as they ate.

They spoke on casual topics, mostly between Liam and Harry. Zayn still couldn’t help feeling slightly awkward around Harry. He just couldn’t stand the entire situation, especially since he thought it was all ridiculous. He’d always promised himself that he would always stay close to Harry and Louis, no matter how involved they got. But after he saw Louis crying more times in the past three days than in the entire time they’d been friends, he realized just how hard that could be, especially when he had yet to hear from Harry’s side.

“Alright, you’re too quiet and too-“ Harry made hand gestures at his own head. “Too much thinking. Talk. I know you’re upset with me. I don’t know what about, but I know it. ”

Zayn looked up from his plate, sighing. “It’s Louis.”

“What about Lou?”

Zayn felt Liam wrap his arm around his waist before he gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m gonna go with Jules, give you two a moment.”

“You don’t have to, Li. You obviously know too since you mentioned talking about it.” Harry looked confused, but also a little hurt, knowing that Liam knew more than he did, even when he was the one directly involved.

“Nah, you two need to talk about this. But if I hear even the slightest hint of rude tones, I will interfere.” Liam took their dirty dishes and put them in the sink. “I’ll handle those later, don’t worry about them.”

Zayn and Harry nodded at Liam, both sending him small smiles.

They sat in silence even after Liam had been gone for a good few minutes before Zayn started the conversation.

“Louis is hurt. H-He found out about your date with Mallow and- he’s just hurt.”

Harry furrowed his brows. “But why? Because you two hate him for your stupid reason? He stole the last soda at the city picnic. Louis is holding his hatred for this guy because he stole the last soda! You two are absolutely ridiculous.”

“That’s why we decided to hate him?” Zayn chuckled. “Anyway, no it’s not about _who_ you went out with, it’s about the fact that you went out with someone.”

“Further explanation, please.”

“Harry.”

“Zayn.”

“Come on, surely you have some sort of idea of why Louis would be so upset with you.”

Zayn didn’t want to just come out and say it.

“I guess I’m that stupid, sorry Zayn.”

“Don’t make it like that, Harry. It’s just…Louis hasn’t been very subtle. Literally the whole group already knows, it’s just you.”

“Can you just tell me what it is, Zayn.”

“If you really don’t know, then I can’t tell you, I’m sorry. I really don’t think it’s my place to tell you, H.”

“Okay. I can respect that. Can you please just tell me if it’s something that could damage mine and his relationship?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like on a scale from one to ten how bad is the damage that I did?”

Zayn patted Harry’s hand. “Lou said he’d consider talking to you again in 5 years max.”

Harry groaned. “How do I fix it?”

“Talk to him.”

“But you said he said he won’t talk to me again until five years.”

“I said five years max, and even then, you know he can’t go long without talking to you. It’ll all work out. Just try talking to him, Harry.”

Harry laid his head down on his arms, staring up at Zayn with a pout. “I love that man.”

“I know, Haz.” He ruffled Harry’s curls. “By the way, I’m going to need to cancel coffee tomorrow.”

“Why? Are you that upset with me, Z?”

“I’m not even mad at you. I think both you _and_ Lou are being complete idiots. We’re supposed to be expecting a package at work and we have to be there to accept it or they’ll make us drive across town to the FedEx shop to pick it up.” Harry still sat, upset. “Harry, if I was upset with you, I wouldn’t have offered you food or sat and had dinner with you.”

Harry nodded as he got up, hugging Zayn. “I love you, Z.”

“Love you too, H. Please talk to Louis. You know how stubborn he can be.”

The smile on Harry’s face told Zayn that he did indeed know how stubborn the man could be.

Zayn got up from his seat and walked to the living room, Harry following behind.

He reached the room to find Liam sitting in one of the recliners with the three dogs on top of him. Jules looked over. “Told him he was going to break it, but he wouldn’t listen.”

“Come on boys, we’ve gotta go,” Zayn said.

Liam looked up, pouting. “Don’t take them away.” And as if the boys agreed with him, they snuggled in further with Liam. “Look, they wanna stay with me, Zaynie.”

Zayn shook his head. “They can’t stay here, Li.”

“Why not, they’re such good boys! If there are any emergencies they can just stay here while I go out.”

Zayn leaned forward, kissing Liam’s nose. “No.”

“I want them to visit me every night I’m on shift then.”

“They’re my children! I don’t have to make custody arrangements with you, Leeyum.” Zayn joked.

“Louis said we’re married, so we clearly must be married. I would like some custody of our children, Mr. Malik-Payne.”

Zayn giggled, shaking his head. “I’ll see about bringing them around more, but you could also visit them at my place.”

“A married couple that doesn’t live together. Rare but not impossible,” Jules said, joking along.

Liam got up from the recliner, the dogs following, knowing they were going to have to leave. They got their leashes attached to them.

“Jules, I’ll see you sometime soon.”

“Of course, you have to see your husband.” Zayn hugged the captain, laughing.

He hugged Harry as well before grabbing the pot he’d used to the spaghetti and heading back out to the parking lot with Liam.

They loaded the car, Liam giving the boys tight hugs and promising he’d see them soon.

Liam turned to Zayn, grinning. “Thank you for tonight. I love getting to see you,” he admitted. He wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist, hugging him close.

“I love seeing you too, Li. So much.”

Liam pulled back to caress Zayn’s cheek. “Talk to you tomorrow?”

“You know it,” Zayn replied. He leaned forward and placed a kiss over Liam’s heart.

Liam moved his arms from where they were wrapped around Zayn’s waist to being wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close.

“Hope you sleep good, _husband_.” Liam giggled as he pulled away, giving Zayn’s head a forehead kiss

“From boyfriends to husband after just two hours of confirming we’re together, wow.”

Liam shrugged. “I don’t have a problem with it, if you don’t have a problem with it.”

Zayn leaned forward and placed a kiss on Liam’s lips. “I’m up for whatever, Leeyum.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Can someone please get me a drink? Please. Zayn keeps messing up my order like the brat he is.”

Lauren looked at Louis, rolling her eyes. “Here’s a thought: Go get your own drink.”

Louis pouted at Lauren. “I’m tired, Lauren.”

Liam sighed. “I can go get your drink, you lazy bum.” He got up from his seat, but was pulled back down by Zayn, who was clinging to him.

“Don’t leave me, Leeyum.”

Liam squeezed his arms around Zayn’s shoulders. “Baby, the faster I do it the faster Louis stops whining.”

“He’s right, _baby_ .” Zayn sneered at Louis, attempting to ignore his blush. Louis just smirked as he returned his attention to Liam. “I’d like a large mango margarita with a little bit of that salt Paul likes to put on the rim, but not _too much_ , Liam.” Liam looked down at Louis, absolutely done with the man. Louis smiled sweetly, “Please and thank you.”

Liam got up, and went to the bar, laughing about something with Paul.

“Zaynie, you- you’ve got something on your face,” Louis leaned forward as if he was inspecting Zayn’s face, before flicking Zayn’s forehead. “Had some heart eyes on ya, the flick didn’t seem to take them off, though.”

Zayn kicked Louis’ shin, making him yelp with each kick.

“Hey, hey! Don’t damage the art!” Harry had managed to sneak into the bar while Louis and Zayn were bickering. He held Louis’ drink, having memorized what Louis’ favorite drink was and exactly how Louis liked it. He held something in his other hand, but hid it behind his back.

Louis froze, staring at Harry, before looking away to attempt to join in on Shawn and Kehlani’s conversation.

Zayn moved over his seat and nodded his head in the direction of a free seat that Harry could bring over so that he’d be sitting in front of Louis. Harry mouthed ‘thank you’ before sitting down and putting the drink in front of Louis, along with a bunch of white daisies.

Louis looked back over, narrowing his eyes at the daisies and drink, before looking up to meet Harry’s eyes.

“Lou, I-“

“I’m going to look away for five seconds, and when I look back I want these daisies to be replaced with daisies that are exactly the color of my eyes, Harold.” He took a sip of his drink, satisfied.

Zayn rolled his eyes while Harry grinned, Louis with a smile of his own as he shrugged. “Can’t stay mad at you for long.”

Liam returned, finally, Louis’ drink in one hand and fries in the other. He noticed Louis already sipping from a drink and stopped as he sat down. “How?”

Harry smirked.

Liam shook his head, but wrapped his arm around Zayn’s shoulders, bringing him into his body. Zayn smiled as he cuddled further in.

“Brought you some fries,” he said, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Best husband ever.” Zayn reached forward, taking one and bringing it to Liam’s mouth, feeding it to him.

Louis groaned in disgust. “You guys are so gross. Take your couple shit out of here!”

Kehlani narrowed her eyes. “Don’t say that! Then Zayn won’t come to bar night with us!”

“He’ll do what will have to be done, Lani!”

“Go solve your own couple issues, bitter bitch.”

“That’s so rude,” Louis said, hand to his chest. “I have no issues, we are perfectly fine over here.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Are we?”

Louis groaned. “No Harry we’re not, because some people decided to go out on a date!”

“With Robert Mallows!” Zayn added in.

Louis pointed at Zayn, nodding. “Thank you, Zayn, for bringing up that excellent point.”

Zayn shook his head before laying it  back on Liam’s chest.

“He stole the last soda, Louis! It’s not that big of a deal, I’ll go buy you a soda right now if that’ll fix it all! I’ll get Robert to buy it for you, if you really need that!”

“Oh, ew, so he’s Robert to you now? First name basis and all. Must be very serious. And no I don’t want a soda right now, the only people who drink soda in bars is Liam and Zayn.”

“I call him Robert because that’s his damn name, Louis! And okay, if you don’t want a soda, what do you want? I’m so done with trying to guess what you want, Louis. Just tell me!”

Their entire group, and, seemingly, the entire bar, was paying attention to Louis and Harry. The regulars were pretty used to the group’s antics, and the super regular people probably even more familiar with Louis and Harry, specifically.

“I want you to feel the same way I do, Harry.” Louis replied, sounding as if he was a thread away from losing complete control over his emotions.

“I do, Louis. I’ve been in love with you for years! You’re the one that’s always pushed me away. You’re the one that had me thinking you didn’t feel the same way for me. So yeah, Robert Mallows asked me out on a date, and yeah I took him up on it. No, it wasn’t a bad date at all, he had me laughing for a lot of the date, he is really attractive, he’s kind. But he isn’t you, Louis. And I want you. My heart knows it, my soul knows it, my brain knows it. And I’m pretty sure the entire bar knows it.”

The bar was filled with ‘yeah’s.

“You’re the only one that didn’t know it, Lou. But now you do. I’ll gladly wait for you, Lou. Whenever you think you’re ready. But please, just stop pushing me away because I’m pretty sure deep inside you know you want me just as much. Something’s scaring you off, and that’s okay. I’m a patient guy.”

Harry got up, dropping a fifty on the table. “Next round is on me. See you guys later.”

They all watched him walk out, mouths hanging open. They knew eventually something like this would happen. But it really happened.

Louis scoffed, attempting to subtly wipe away the tears that had begun to form in his eyes. “I hate him.”

Zayn groaned. “Oh fuck off. You’re in love with him.”

“You don’t know me, Malik. Fuck you!”

Lauren got up from her seat and sat down right in front of Louis, her green eyes fierce as she narrowed them on Louis. “You’re being a little bitch, Tomlinson.”

“No I-“

“Shut up.” Louis shut his mouth, but crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at her. “You’re so in love with that guy and you know it, Louis. And he just poured his damn heart out to you and you’re trying to turn this into a self-pity party? No. You need to sort out your shit because if you don’t, you’ll lose him. And you don’t want that, he doesn’t want that, and none of us want that. We all know you’ll be even more of a miserable bitch and we can’t live with that.”

Normani had gotten up from her seat, wrapping her arm around him. “You don’t have to be miserable, Lou. It’s all in front of you, you just gotta take it.”

Louis stared down at his hands, avoiding eye contact. “Okay. But stop calling me a bitch, I’m fragile.”

Lauren and Normani rolled their eyes as they went back to their seat, both smiling fondly because they knew they’d gotten through to him.

Zayn moved back to the seat Harry was in, back to being in front of Louis. He reached out and grabbed Liam’s hand, tugging him so he was in the seat beside him. Liam smiled as he kissed the back of his hand.

“Don’t move back over here if you’re just going to rub your successful relationship in my face, you dick.”

Liam moved the basket of fries closer to the middle, a silent offer to Louis.

Louis took one, nibbling on it. “You can’t win my heart with fries, like you can with Zayn, Payno.”

“Meh, wasn’t trying to. Just wanna make sure you’ve got something in your stomach.” He pulled Zayn back into his arms, giving him a kiss. “Already got Zaynie’s heart, don’t need anyone else’s.”

“God I hate you guys.” Louis said while everyone else at the table awww’d.

**\----------------**

“Hello! I have food.” Zayn called out as he placed the three pizza boxes he’d gotten down on the counter.

Ian walked out, smiling. “Zayn, it’s nice to see you.”

“Hey Ian! How’s it going? Haven’t gotten to check on you to see how things are.”

“It’s going well, thanks. The guys are really nice.”

Zayn smiled. “I brought some pizza, if you’d like some.” He placed a stack of plates beside the pizza boxes. “There’s pepperoni, cheese, and supreme. Go at it.”

“Thanks, my girlfriend made me dinner, but, honestly, pizza sounds so good right now.”

Zayn nodded. “Do you know where Liam’s at?”

“I think he’s asleep in his room.”

“Fantastic. Thanks, Ian. Enjoy the pizza!”

Zayn walked down the hall, stopping in the doorway that had Liam’s name on the plate outside the door.

He knocked, not getting a response. He slowly opened the door, peaking in and spotting Liam wrapped in his blankets, gently snoring. Zayn _knew_ he was smiling at the sight, he couldn’t help it.

He kicked off his shoes and made his way to the bed, laying down behind Liam, and curling his arm around his waist.

Liam grumbled, freezing when he realized someone else was in bed with him. He turned, eyes wide and ready to freak out, until he realized it was zayn.

“Zaynie?” Zayn grinned, wrapping his arms even tighter around him. “What are you doing here, babe?”

“Brought food. Ian told me you were sleeping and I wanted a cuddle because it’s cold outside.”

Liam chuckled as he lifted the blanket so Zayn could lay under it and wrapped his arms around Zayn.

Zayn nuzzled into Liam’s chest, feeling at ease, which he was finding he could only feel when he was around Liam.

“You wanna tell me what else is on your mind?” Liam gently asked, rubbing circles into Zayn lower back.

Zayn moved deeper into Liam’s chest.

“You don’t have to. Just know I am here if you do.” Zayn felt a kiss on the top of his head and attempted to blink away the tears he felt forming.

“I’m thinking about looking for another job.” He felt Liam freeze. Zayn continued on. “It’s been so stressful for so long. We’ve tried to bring up that we need more people, but they won’t listen. Plus we’ve got to plan the Firefighter’s ball and that just adds even more stress because we’re supposed to handle our daily duties while also planning this massive party.” He took a shaky breath. “I feel terrible even thinking about leaving, though. I don’t want to leave Lou with more work and also me being gone. I love the people I work with; I don’t mind what I do. But it’s just so stressful, Li. And if I leave, what if I don’t fit into the gang anymore? I don’t want to lose the people I love most.”

Liam pulled away, gently cupping Zayn’s face, wiping away his tears with his thumbs as he caressed Zayn’s cheekbones.

“Baby,” Liam said, the gentlest tone in his voice. “In the end, you have to do what is right for you. If your job is taking so much of a toll on you, you _need_ to step back and think about some stuff. And talking as if your friends wouldn’t all go to the ends of the earth for you. I don’t think there’s anything you could do that would result in them no longer wanting to be your friends. Louis…it’ll be hard to leave him, I’m sure. But I’m also sure that he’ll understand you completely because I know that he just wants what’s best for you to.”

Liam turned Zayn onto his back, leaning on his elbows over him, beginning to sprinkle Zayn’s face with kisses, resulting in the desired aim coming true; Zayn giggling.

“Thank you,” Zayn said once they’d laid together for a few minutes.

“Always here for you, angel. You know that.”

Zayn turned them back around, Liam laying on his back as Zayn laid his head on his chest, face tilted up to look at Liam. The lamp on the bedside table covering the room in a soft warm glow, making Liam’s already warm eyes even warmer.

“You wouldn’t leave me alone?” Zayn asked, knowing Liam would never say he would, but still wanting the confirmation.

Liam scoffed. “Your friends would follow you to the end of the earth, but, baby, I’ll follow you past that. Wherever you go, you’ve got me. No questions.”

“What if I move to New York City?”

Liam shrugged. “Never been. Can’t wait to go to the top of the Empire State building with you. Maybe we can have a picnic in central park with the boys.”

Zayn smiled at that. “And if I move to Paris?”

“I have been there. Beautiful place. I’ll feed you all the macarons in the world.”

“And Texas?”

“Oh, I don’t know about that one. It’s always hot and humid there, bad for the hair. But I’ll consider visiting.”

Zayn giggled, leaning forward to place kisses along Liam’s jaw. “What about somewhere on the beach?”

“Waking up every morning with you by my side and the ocean as our view? Love it.”

Zayn kissed his lips, pulling away. “I love you.”

Liam froze, as if he couldn’t believe what Zayn had just said.

They’d been dating for a little over two months now. Maybe it was too soon to be admitting such deep feelings for him. Or maybe time really is an illusion, and life truly is too short, and he knows ‘love’ is what he feels for the man lying beside him. Maybe…Zayn was ready to stop overthinking and letting himself be held back by fears he’s experienced, and his friends have experienced.

He brought his hand up to his cheek. “You don’t have to feel the same way; I just want to make my feelings known.”

“You daft dork,” Liam said with a shake of his head. “I love you more _._ And I’ll spend forever telling you that.”

Zayn kissed Liam where his heart is before getting up. “I brought pizza, let’s eat, Leeyum.”

Liam pouted. “We were having a moment. You _just_ told me you loved me, come back to bed and give me more kisses.”

“We need food, then we can come back and cuddle, maybe, if it’s not too late. I haven’t gotten to go home to see the boys.”

“Wait, you came over here straight after work?” Liam asked with raised eyebrows.

Zayn nodded. “Work really has been so busy. Louis left just a little before me. I wanted to see you, though.”

“That’s terrible, baby. I knew you were busy, I didn’t realize how much, though. I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault. Plus, I try to make you not notice. Don’t want you worrying about me.” Zayn placed a kiss on Liam’s forehead. “You’re the only person I go to when I want an escape.”

Liam leaned forward, hand holding the back of Zayn’s head as they kissed. Zayn moved to straddle Liam’s torso, feeling himself grow desperate for his touch. Before the kiss could go any further, though, the alarm was blaring.

Zayn groaned, throwing himself onto Liam’s bed. Liam got up, placing gentle kisses on Zayn’s forehead. “Duty calls, angel.” He caressed Zayn’s cheek. “Love you.”

Zayn leaned forward for another kiss. “Please stay safe, sunshine.”

“Always, for you.”

Liam shared another kiss before hurrying to join the other firefighters.

Zayn laid in Liam’s bed for another few minutes, staring up at the ceiling. He felt his eyes tearing up for the third time today, but these tears of joys, thinking about the way Liam said ‘love you’. Because he loved Zayn. _Love._ Something Zayn never knew if he’d experience. But here he was. Wholeheartedly in love.

He finally got up and went home, grabbing a slice of cold pizza on his way out of the fire station that was quiet aside from the Top 40s station that Captain Jules kept on in his office. Jules had explained it before, that it was a promise to himself that he’d always come back from whatever emergency they were acting on to ‘silence the god awful music that was so popular these days’.

His work phone went off, another update being provided from the fire that Station 4 had been called to respond to.

Logistics officers were required to have their work phone on hand at all times and were required to be checking the updates provided constantly, so that if there was an emergency and supplies were running low, then whichever officer was available could run out and help.

He loved the updates because he stayed up to date constantly, knew when Liam would be heading back to the station, knew when Liam was being called to respond. He was able to keep track of it.

But he hated it more. He hated it even before he and Liam started dating, the firefighters were all people he cared deeply for. But then he got involved with Liam. And…he found his chest tightening every time Liam was called out for an emergency. He found himself unable to sleep sometimes from the fear that whatever emergency would be the last one. He hated thinking about it, didn’t even want to conjure a bad thought in case it would cause anything to happen.

Zayn laid down in bed, dressed in his PJs, the dogs laying around him. He was exhausted, he truly was. But his brain wouldn’t stop. He felt like he couldn’t close his eyes because that just made his brain think more. More thoughts of work, Liam, emergencies, even Louis and Harry, who still weren’t really speaking because neither of them wanted to be the one to make the first move. It was too much stressing going on in Zayn and he felt like he was going to burst.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes, growing more and more overwhelmed the more he acknowledged that he truly couldn’t calm his thoughts down.

It wasn’t until 4 o’clock in the morning when Zayn had managed to doze off for just under thirty minutes that the final call came in saying that the fire had been put out. He felt the knot in his chest loosen just a little bit, knowing that Liam was getting to return to the station now, and, hopefully, rest.

He had to stop himself from reaching out for the phone, knowing that talking to Liam would help ease him of the tension in him a little bit more. It wouldn’t be the first time they stayed on the phone until they fell asleep.

 _Liam is tired and it’s 4 in the morning_ , rang in his head.

He felt tension growing, again, Zayn burying his face further into Rhino’s neck. Suddenly his dark room was lit up from his personal phone that he’d placed off to the side, beside his work phone.

He grabbed it, immediately smiling as he saw Liam’s name on his screen, a short text helping Zayn so much.

**From Liam:**

**Just got back. Sooo tired. Love you angel**

He held back from replying. He knew that if he did, Liam would message him back asking why he was still awake, and no matter what Zayn said, it would worry Liam. He couldn’t let Liam worry.

He placed the phone back on the bed, heart fluttering. Life was stressful and Zayn was exhausted…but god Life was full of beautiful things and Zayn was so in love.

\--------------

“So,” Louis sat back in his chair, arms behind his head. “When are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Zayn looked up from the papers he was currently going through. “What do you mean?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

Every Wednesday they check their supply levels and restock what needed to be restocked. They’d set up a temporary office in the dining room, working from across each other, a movie playing on the TV. Those were usually the days Kehlani would come in a bit more, clean her tools while she hung out with them. Kehlani had just left, though, to have lunch with Shawn, Niall, and Lauren who were all off work.

“You know what I mean, Zayn. And Liam knows what I mean too, he asked as well.”

“Liam?” Louis nodded. “What did he say?”

“He just said he’d noticed you’ve been more quiet lately. He asked if work was super stressful and if there was anything he could do. You two are gross.” Louis moved over to Zayn’s side, sitting down beside him and wrapping an arm around Zayn. “I love it. He cares about you a lot, Zaynie.”

Zayn looked down at his hands, willing the tears he felt building up in him away. Louis saw the tears, immediately sitting up. “Hey, hey. Why are there tears? Zaynie, you’re seriously worrying me, what’s wrong?” Louis’ gentle tone was not helping at all, only making Zayn realize how serious Louis was being.

Zayn sniffled, shaking his head. “It’s nothing, Lou. I’m just, like, stressed.”

Louis had always been better at handling stress. He took it all in stride, while Zayn, he tended to close in on himself a bit, much too stubborn to ask for help, either.

“With work? Zayn, why didn’t you tell me? I can take on more, babe, I wouldn’t mind it one bit.” Zayn stayed silent, biting his lip. “Stop it, you little shit. You’re giving yourself shit for no reason. You’re one of the hardest workers I know, you take on so much. It’s okay to admit you’re overwhelmed. It’s okay to admit you need help, Z. We’re a team, let me help you.”

“I feel terrible, though. This is my job, I should be able to handle it.”

“I don’t give a fuck what it is, if there’s too much work, there’s too much work.” Louis pat Zayn’s hair, placing a kiss on top of his head. “We’re going to talk to Steve tomorrow. We need more people on our team, it’s too much for just us two. We’ll work this out, love. _Together_.”

Zayn nodded, turning to give Louis a tight hug.

“I never want you to hold things from me, Z. You always have me, bro. For anything.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to be sorry. I just want you to know.” Zayn pulled away from the hug, wiping at his eyes. “Is that all that’s been going on with you, love?”

“For the most part, yeah. Just been stressed. I haven’t been able to sleep well, either.”

Louis put a hand on Zayn’s neck, bringing him to lay against his neck. “I’m going to sing you a lullaby right now so you can take a nap.”

Zayn giggled as he pushed away from Louis’ chest. “I’ll be fine. I _am_ fine.”

“No, you’re stressed and tired and those are things every human feels, yeah, but it doesn’t mean things can’t be done to ease that. Now. You’re going to go into the storage room and restock the cabinets, since you’re a nerd that likes organizing shit. I’m going to go make you a tea and also call Steve to set up a meeting for tomorrow, and then you’re going to take the rest of the day off and go home, cuddle with your dogs. I know your husband is training until two but you can call him after that.”

“Louis, no, we still have to do deliveries. Stations 1 and 3 still need their kitchens restocked.”

“I’ll do it, don’t worry about it.”

“Lou-“

“Niall’s off today, I’ll ask him to help me with it, if I need help. I. Can. Handle. It. Go on now.”

Zayn got up and silently hugged Louis, tight.

“Love you loads, bro.” Louis said, and that made Zayn’s eyes water again. “Love you so fuckin much.”

Zayn nodded as he finally pulled away. “Love you too, man.”

Louis cupped Zayn’s cheek, sending a smile. “I’ll go get your tea now. Go on.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Zayn dropped his backpack onto the floor, a deep sigh leaving him. It felt very weird being home before noon. Restocking the cabinets had really helped, it being a mindless task but it also made him feel as if he did at least one thing that was productive today.

Steve had approved Zayn (and Louis’) request for him to take the rest of the day off  along with agreeing to meet with them the next morning.

Zayn would never stop being grateful for Louis Tomlinson.

He walked into the living room, finding all three of his boys staring at him, most likely caught off guard because Zayn was never home that early, especially not lately since he’d been getting off of work so late.

“It is I, your father.”

Suddenly they all jolted off the couch, running to him and jumping up against him.

He sat down on the floor and pulled them all close to him, giving them hugs.

Even though he still felt stressed and his mind still was overworking, he felt much lighter. He felt less alone. And he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like that.

He ended up eating a sandwich for lunch before going to lay down in bed. He woke up later in the afternoon, completely confused as to where he was and what time it was.

He sat up quickly when he realized he’d been woken up from the dogs barking and someone knocking on the front door.

He pulled on a shirt and shuffled to the front door, still trying to wake up fully.

He pulled open the door, not opening it completely because the boys were trying to peek around the door too.

His eyes widened when he realized it was Liam.

“Leeyum,” he could feel his Liam smile already. He opened the door wider and pulled Liam inside, hugging him.

Liam smiled big, wrapping his arms around Zayn. “Hi, angel.”

“What’re you doin’ here, Li,” Zayn muttered from where his face was smushed into Liam’s chest.

“Lou told me you got off of work early. I texted you, but I guess you didn’t see them. Just wanted to check up on you, if that’s okay.”

Zayn pulled away, rolling his eyes. “Of course it’s okay, Leeyum. And sorry, I fell asleep soon after I got home.”

Liam frowned. “You feeling sick, love? Want me to make you some soup?”

Zayn shook his head, laying his head back on Liam’s chest. “Just wanna snuggle.”

And Liam didn’t push him any further. He just wrapped around Zayn’s waist as he guided them back to Zayn’s bed.

Liam had slept over a couple times already and those times were always when Zayn felt he rested the most.

They laid down in bed, turning onto their sides so that they were facing each other. Verde, Wade, and Rhino had followed them into the room, settling at the end of the bed.

Zayn reached out and intertwined his fingers with Liam’s, bringing Liam’s hand up to his lips.

Liam extended an arm so that Zayn’s head laid on it, laying the hand that was holding onto Zayn’s in the space between them.

Zayn let out a deep sigh, loving that Liam knew exactly how to handle him. He gave him all the right amount of attention, while also not pressuring.

And since his ‘nap’ lasted longer than his usual he actually felt more okay. And it wasn’t that he felt he owed Liam anything, but now that he felt okay, and now that he’d talked to Louis, he felt he could talk more about the things he was going through, even if he’d already talked about it with Liam as well, those two weeks ago.

“Me and Louis talked earlier,” Zayn started.

Liam rubbed his thumb along the back of Zayn’s hand, gentle and soothing. “Oh yeah?”

Zayn nodded. “He asked me what was wrong…mentioned how you asked about me because I was more quiet lately.”

“Baby, I’m sorry. I just wanted to check with him, I thought maybe you felt more comfortable talking to him than me, which is fine too. I’m sorry if that upset yo-“

Zayn had a small smile on his lips as he let go of Liam’s hand to caress his cheek. “You didn’t upset me, I swear. I’ve been trying so hard to deal with everything on my own, trying to make sure nobody noticed so that nobody would have to worry about me. You still did, though, obviously.”

“Well don’t do that. I mean it when I say I’m all in. If you’re going through hard times, I’m there one hundred percent, Zayn. Let me in, 100%. Please. Or at least 98.99%.”

Zayn laughed, shaking his head. “97.4% is my limit.”

Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist, bringing him close to his body. “I’ll take it,” he said with a firm kiss on his forehead.

“I’m going to be fine,” Zayn said. He didn’t know if he was trying to convince himself or Liam, but the more Zayn realized and accepted that his support system was truly there to support him, the more he believed his words. “I’ve got you.”

Liam pulled away, nodding. “Always and forever, Z.”

Zayn began making swirling motions on Liam’s shirt, heart in his throat as he thought about what he wanted to say.

“There’s something else that I didn’t tel-”

Liam’s work phone began ringing, Liam immediately sitting up  to answer it.

“Sir, I just got off of my shift.” Liam paused, letting the other person, most likely one of the captains, speak. “No, I understand, sir. None of the other guys are avai- Yes, sir.”

The call ended and Zayn watched as a look of clear frustration took over his face. Zayn could feel how tense was. As Liam went to get up from the bed, Zayn moved his hands, holding Liam’s face. “What’s wrong, sunshine?”

Liam pushed his cheeks into Zayn’s touch. “Captain Futch requested that I go in and cover one of the other firefighter’s shifts.” He took one of Zayn’s hands and intertwined their fingers together. “I don’t understand why he only ever asks me, though. I know for a fact that he’s never asked Harry. How is that fair? Do I not deserve as much of a break as Harry?”

During their time together Zayn had only ever seen Liam for the strong, always positive man that he was. He was seeing a part of Liam that Liam tried to keep others from seeing.

“You do deserve that break, love. Have you considered talking to Futch? Maybe that can bring some change.”

“I don’t want to push that onto the other firefighters, though. I don’t feel that would be fair, either.”

Zayn was so in love with the man. He worked so hard and even took on the workload of others, and he still didn’t realize just how incredible he was.

“What isn’t fair is that each firefighter is scheduled their shifts and then are supposed to get time off to recuperate, but you don’t get as much time because people take advantage of how amazing of a person you are.” Zayn placed a kiss on Liam’s forehead. “You’re one of the best and most considerate firefighters on the squad. You make sure the firefighters are fed, that they’re doing productive things while on shift, and that the station stays clean. Shit gets done when you’re there, that’s why they go to you. It’s still not fair, but I understand why they do it.”

Liam laid back on the bed, stretching out. “You have the best bed.” He wrapped an arm around Zayn’s waist, bringing him back so that they were laying chest to chest again. “Wanna stay here, with you, forever.”

Zayn scratched at the scruff on Liam’s beard, smiling. “We could both quit our jobs and do just that.”

Liam giggled and agreed to it. He didn’t think Liam realized how serious the thought was.

“We _both_ need our jobs, but once we get rich, we can quit and move away to somewhere. We can spend the rest of our lives relaxing.” Liam tickled Zayn’s chin. “You, me, and our boys.”

Zayn moved even closer, laying his head under Liam’s chin. He closed his eyes, picturing their dream life so perfectly. They didn’t even have to move, he wouldn’t mind staying in Austin, with their friends. He just wanted Liam at home, with him, kept away from any sort of danger.

He knew they only had a max of ten minutes left before Liam was getting out of bed and leaving for work. He placed a kiss where Liam’s neck met with his shoulder, placing kisses as he made his way up to Liam’s jaw. He could feel the goosebumps on Liam, Liam moving his arms so that his hands were gripping Zayn’s waist.

“You’re terrible,” Liam groaned.

Zayn placed one more kiss before pulling away, smiling. It made him so proud that he could get such a reaction out of him.

“I love you.”

Liam flipped them so that Zayn was on his back, laying under him. “I love you more, angel. You always know how to cheer me up,” he caressed Zayn’s cheek, so gentle in his touch. “Even when you’re the one that needs to be cheered up.”

Zayn shook his head, moving forward enough that he could place a kiss directly on Liam’s lips. “Don’t need cheering up when you’re around.”

He saw Liam look off to the side, checking the time on his phone.

Zayn wrapped his arms tighter. “You can’t leave me, Leeyum. We can send in our notices that we’re quitting right now.”

Liam began placing kisses on Zayn’s face, trying to distract Zayn, but he couldn’t. Zayn hoped that the more he spoke his thought out into the world, that maybe it would convince Liam that it wasn’t such a bad idea.

Which was worse: directly telling your partner that you want them to quit their job, or sending subliminal messages so that you do not have to directly confront them?

Liam noticed Zayn’s silence, pulling away. “What’s got you thinking so hard?” Zayn moved to begin kissing at Liam’s neck again, but Liam pulled away. “Nope, no more distracting. What’s wrong?” Liam sat up, eyes serious as he looked at Zayn. “Before Futch called me, you’d started saying something. Is what that topic was what is worrying you?”

Zayn wanted to disappear. All the happiness that Liam had been feeling just moments ago was gone, a look of worry having replaced it. Worrying Liam was the thing he hated most.

“Zaynie, please tell me.” Liam’s warm hand cupped his jaw, thumb rubbing against his cheekbone. “You promised me 97.4%, remember?”

Zayn smiled at that. Liam always knew how to ease tension. He always knew how to help control the mood in the atmosphere.

“What if I’ve already given you the 97.4%?”

Liam tickled at Zayn’s waist, Zayn wrapping his arms around Liam’s shoulders, giggling. He hated tickling, but he hated being away from Liam even more.

“Stop distracting me from finding out what’s wrong!”

In this moment, Zayn knew that telling Liam directly was the most responsible choice, but he hated the thought of upsetting Liam all over again, which he knew would happen if he told him. He didn’t think they’d break up over it or anything, but...he just never wanted to upset Liam. To be the reason why Liam _wasn_ ’ _t_ smiling.

But the thought of no longer feeling as if he was keeping something away from Liam, that feeling of complete openness, he also wanted that.

Zayn gently ran his finger along Liam’s face, against his cheeks, his eyebrows, reaching Liam’s lips.

A ghost of a smile was on Liam’s lips; he was ticklish.

Liam laid there, allowing Zayn to caress him everywhere, waiting patiently for Zayn to share what was bothering him.

Zayn intertwined their fingers, Liam squeezing their hands together, reassuring Zayn that he was ready to listen when Zayn was ready to talk.

“I hate your job,” Zayn started. Liam’s face stayed the same, listening. “Well, I don’t _hate_ your job. I hate the emotional distress that comes with it.” Zayn tried to smile, he wanted to reassure Liam that he wasn’t upset with _him_ . He cupped Liam’s cheek. “I feel like I’m constantly worrying about you. I’m constantly checking my phone to make sure I’m not missing any updates from any emergencies, I’m just always on edge when you’re away from me and - I hate that. But I don’t hate your job. I love your job. I love how passionate you are about your job. I love how much of a real life superhero you are. I love how willing you are to step in at any moment. I love _you_ so much. I admire your strength and bravery so much, Liam.”

Zayn could feel his eyes watering up and suddenly he was swallowed in warmth, Liam hugging him tightly. Zayn tried to will away the tears, he wanted to have this conversation but he needed to be as composed as possible.

“I didn’t know it was stressing you this much, baby.” Liam had pulled away, his eyes watery as well.

“It’s just my anxiety,” he placed a kiss on Liam’s nose. “And maybe I’m just a clingy boyfriend.”

Liam chuckled at that, rubbing the small of Zayn’s back. “Whatever it may be, it’s valid. My job isn’t exactly the safest career.”

“And I hope you know I’m not trying to guilt you into changing careers or anything, Liam Payne. I want you happy and doing what you love. I promise I’m not trying to make you change for me.”

“I didn’t think that was the case anyway,” Liam promised. “I know you, I know your intentions.” He placed a kiss on Zayn’s forehead. Zayn’s eyes fell shut at the gentle kiss. “So was this what the whole ‘quit our jobs’ thing was about?” Liam asked, an amused look on his face.

Zayn buried his face in Liam’s chest. “I miss you too much, Leeyum. I know you’re capable, I know you try your best to be safe, it’s the world and all its dangers that I do not trust! We are safest here, in bed, together.”

He could feel the vibration of Liam’s laughter from where he laid on his chest. Everything about Liam was so soothing. Everything about him made Zayn feel safe.

“So...I didn’t upset you, right?” Zayn asked, peeking up through his eyelashes to look at Liam.

Liam shook his head, a sweet look on his face. “No, you didn’t upset me at all, baby.”

Liam moved up so that he was sitting back against the headboard, grabbing a hold of Zayn’s hand to tug him up beside him. Zayn laid back on Liam’s chest, continuing to look up at him.

Liam gently pinched Zayn’s chin between his fingers, smiling down at him. “I love you and I want you to trust me with every one of your thoughts. Whether you consider your thought stupid or possibly upsetting, I want to hear it. Promise me you’ll always come to me? Especially when it’s something that has you so stressed, darling.”

Zayn could feel his eyes watering, again, sniffling as he nodded, moving forward more so that he could kiss Liam. “I love you more, Leeyum.”

Liam snorted. “That’s impossible.”

“You’re impossible. Such a beautiful, perfect, golden hearted human being.”

A blush began appearing on Liam’s cheeks, satisfying Zayn.

He felt as his face fell, remembering that Liam had to leave - he probably should’ve been gone minutes ago.

Liam picked up his phone, sending a smile at Zayn. “I’m going to tell Futch to ask someone else.”

“Liam, you don’t ha-”

“It’s my time off, I want to spend it with my husband, and you can’t stop me.”

Zayn looked at Liam. He was completely in love with the man. And as Liam got on the phone to explain to Futch that he wouldn’t be able to make it in, he kept eye contact with Zayn, softly caressing his cheek as he had his Zayn smile on his face. Zayn had a pretty good idea that Liam was just as in love with him.

\----------

“So…like is he basically living with you?” Lauren asked.

“Never, in our time of knowing you, have you had a relationship this serious.”

“Well, I’ve never had a relationship this serious. Liam is...Liam’s special,” Zayn said. He rolled his eyes at Lauren and Kehlani as they aww’d.

They’d decided to go out for lunch and it started out as one of the best choices ever - he always loved being with his girls – but he soon came to regret it when it turned into an interrogation.

Normani returned with her refilled drink, sipping happily at her drink as she sat down in her spot beside Lauren.  

“Why’s Z looking annoyed with you guys? I walked away for a second.”

“All we did was ask him if him and Liam are living together. Louis said he went over the other day and that Liam’s clothes were hanging in your closet.”

“What the fuck was Louis doing in my closet?” Zayn asked. This was the first he’d heard of that, and why hadn’t Louis asked him directly, instead of passing on the information to Lauren.

Lauren threw her hands up. “I don’t know anything beyond his discovery, don’t come for me, I just wanna know some deets!”

“There aren’t that many ‘deets’. Me and Liam agreed that we want to spend more time together and that we have a better nights rest when we’re together. So sometimes, yeah, he does sleepover at my place, but it’s not all the time,” Zayn explained. “But, like, I’m trying...I’m kind of trying to think of a way to ask him-”

“If he wants to live with you?!” Kehlani grinned, slapping her hand against the table. “Tell me how I can help.”

Zayn could feel the nerves leaving him again. If his friends supported it, surely it couldn’t be too bad of an idea?

“I don't even know, Lani. Plus what if he doesn't want to move in with me?”

“Do you go to his place much?”

“No, he comes to mine. He says it's easier so that I don't have to move around with the dogs.”

Lauren laid her head on her arms, groaning. “You guys are too fucking sweet.”

Zayn smiled. “ _He_ is.”

Kehlani reached over to pinch his cheeks, “my baby is so in love!” She teased. Normani and Lauren laughed as Zayn began to blush. It was like he had three sisters with him, even when he was away from home.

“And our Leem bean loves you so much,” Normani added in, squeezing Zayn's hand.

Zayn couldn’t help but smile at that. “I’d like to think he does.”

Normani rolled her eyes. “That man. He never shuts up about you. He kisses the ground you walk on.”

Lauren nodded, agreeing. “He has a smile just for you. His face turns into goo the second you're mentioned, or he sees you.”

Kehlani laid her head on Zayn's shoulder, smiling up at him. “And our Zaynie is the exact same way about Li.”

“I think you should just ask him. He's going to say yes.”

“Don't jinx it, Lauren.”

“I'm not jinxing shit, you and Liam moving in together and being happy and together forever is a set in stone thing.”

Kehlani cheered. “Do it tonight! Just kneel down and ask him 'Liam Payne, will you do me the honor of marrying me?’”

Zayn scrunched his nose, giggling. “Lani, I'm asking him to move in with me first. We'll cross the proposal bridge when we get to it.”

“I just figured you might as well get it out of the way while you're popping important questions.” She tapped her nails against the table top. “Plus I really wanna get on helping with wedding themes already. Me and Mani have been thinking of a winter wedding.”

“Mani, you're in on this too?”

Normani shrugged. “We might've already found a couple venues you two might be interested in.”

“Guys!”

“We think you guys could rock a beige and soft pink color scheme,” Lauren added.

Zayn shook his head, getting up from the table. “I’m not listening to this any longer. Thank you for lunch, I love you all so very much. Please stop planning my nonexistent wedding.”

“It's coming, I know it is,” Lauren said as she wrapped Zayn in a tight hug.

Zayn hugged her back then hugged Normani, ignoring them as they started talking about starting a group chat dedicated to wedding planning.

He and Kehlani walked to Zayn's car, waving back at their friends. When they got settled, Kehlani reached over and held his hand. “That man loves you so much, Zaynie. Asking him to move in with you is going to be the easiest thing Liam will agree to. That and agreeing to get married to you.”

Zayn smiled. Marriage. With Liam. He hadn't not thought about it, but he definitely hadn't given it as much thought as his friends, apparently.

He definitely wasn't against it. Officially becoming Mr. Malik-Payne. He really, _really,_ wasn't against that.

\----------

Zayn heard the door to the station open, furrowing his eyebrows because he was sure Louis was in his office and Kehlani and Quino don't use the front entrance.

"Hellooooo!"

Zayn immediately recognized Harry's deep voice.

" _Out!"_ He heard Louis shout from his office down the hall.

"My Louis!"

He heard his two friends begin bantering.

Another set of footsteps continued down the hall towards Zayn’s office. Zayn had a smile already on his face as Liam appeared in the doorway.

One of his favorite times was when Liam stopped by to visit. He and Harry would stay around for about an hour, as long as no emergencies were reported. They gave him and Louis (even if Louis didn’t want to admit it) a nice break from work.

"Fancy seeing you here, Logistics Officer Malik," Liam said, grinning.

"Same goes for you, Firefighter Payne."

Liam sat down on the couch that was up against the wall behind Zayn's desk. Zayn turned in his seat, staring at Liam.

"How's work so far?” He asked as he rolled his seat closer to Liam.

Liam held his hands out, intertwining them with Zayn’s.

"Not too bad. Fortunately, there hasn't been anything active today. Has been quite boring, though."

"Yeah I figured such, since the alarm hadn't gone off."

Liam laughed at that, always finding it funny when he was reminded of Zayn’s situation.

"How about you? Are you having a busy day?"

"Always.” He said with an eye roll. “Have to cater to a bunch of grown up babies."

"Heyyyy!"

Zayn giggled, getting up from his seat to settle down on the couch beside Liam.

Liam immediately lifted his arm and placed it around Zayn's shoulders, both of them smiling as they made eye contact.

Zayn felt the ball in his chest tighten, thinking about what he’d talked to the girls about at lunch. Looking into Liam’s warm sparkling eyes, having that bright smile directed directly at him, feeling just how perfectly he fell into Liam’s side…whether his future involved him and Liam living together or him and Liam being married, Zayn just knew he was going to be with Liam no matter what.

He brought his hand up to caress Liam, smiling as Liam nudged his cheek further into Zayn’s touch.

“I love you,” he said. And if it’s even possible, Liam’s eyes sparkled more with the love profession.

Before Liam could respond, Harry and Louis walked from down the hall, being loud as always. "Fine I'll get out of your hair, I literally only came because Liam wanted to see Zaynie! I won't bother you, Louis! So sorry, Louis! Have to walk around eggshells with you, Louis!"

Zayn and Liam stared at their bickering friends as they finally reached Zayn's workspace.

"God you guys are so cute," Louis said with fondness clear in his tone, but a look of disgust on his face.

"Liam, please don't pay attention to what Louis and I said. I will always come with you to visit Zayn."

"Well you'd kind of have to since when we're on call we can't travel alone? So like it's either I don't get to see Zayn, or you have to come with me but I don't think you mind that either since you get to see Louis."

Harry nodded. "I do love seeing, Lou."

Louis grabbed a sticky note and a pen and wrote " _LEAVE ME ALONE, HARLOD"_ sticking the note on Harry's forehead.

Louis smiled in content, walking away as he yelled "I'm not talking to that man until he gets the hint!"

Liam laid his head against Zayn's head. "You think he knows he spelt ‘Harold’ wrong?"

"He totally didn't even realize that."

Harry stood there pouting. "Why?"

Zayn got up, patting Liam's thigh. "He is literally in love with you, and the both of you are _literally_ ridiculous." He sat back down in his computer seat, rolled back to his desk writing on a sticky note " _HAVE A GOOD DAY, LEEYUM"_ and rolling over to Liam to stick it on his forehead.

Harry groaned. "Why can't me and Louis just be like you guys? You don’t fight, you were married after a week of knowing each other, you have dog babies. I want an easy life like that!"

“You could have that; you both are just too stubborn. Well, Louis is.”

 _“STOP TALKING ABOUT ME_ ,” Louis shouted from his office.

Liam took the note off of his forehead and smiled warmly once he read it. He looked up and stared at a slightly blushing Zayn. Liam folded up the note and tucked it into the pocket on his tee shirt.

And then the alarm began blaring and their pagers were going off. Liam and Harry both straightened up.

"That's our call." Liam stood up, cupping both of Zayn’s cheeks as he placed multiple soft kisses on Zayn's forehead. "It's always a good day when you're included in it, angel.”

"Good! As you go, though. I have one request."

“Anything."

"Please mention the fire alarm again, Li," Zayn pleaded. “But obviously the emergency is top priority.”

Liam chuckled, "I'll bring it up every five minutes if I have to, darling."

"Bless. Be safe, take care of Liam, Harry!"

"Of course, don’t worry about me, I’m fine, I can take care of myself _and_ Liam, without anyone caring about me."

"Don't you mean 'Harlod'?" Liam asked, making Zayn giggle.

Harry stared confused, then remembered the post it that was on his forehead. He smiled fondly as he read it and did the same thing as Liam, folding it up and putting it into his pocket. “I’m going to have that man falling so hard in love with me."

Zayn nodded. "You already do, H. Now get going already! Love you both."

The firefighters left both calling out to tell Louis goodbye but Louis most likely had the earplugs in because of the alarm (and Harry’s presence).

**\----------------**

Zayn got home, releasing a deep breath the second he laid back on the couch. Liam hadn’t worked that day, staying at Zayn’s. He’d texted him ten minutes ago saying he and Niall were going to take the boys out for a walk at the park.

He was beyond grateful for Liam. He’d gone to lunch at the station, bringing Zayn a large order of fries and a chicken sandwich. They’d sat on the rooftop having their lunch date, wrapped up in blankets because it was December and even though it hardly ever got incredibly cold in Austin, it was still cooler outside.

Liam had let him rant about his workday the entire hour-long lunch, about how he was having to train two new people that had been hired to work in logistics. They weren’t going to be full time, yet. They’d be on-call for whatever may be needed, but their main use will be when there is an emergency and a restock is needed.

Zayn despised the training. He felt he was terrible at explaining things and even though he did have a pretty good patience level, these trainees were testing him. Louis had been helping with training as well, but had grown annoyed with one of the trainees and Zayn figured it’d be best he took over the training. He just needed this to work out. He needs this added on stress of training to not be a complete waste of time.

So when Liam asked him what time he’d be going home, then texted him that he’d be out of the house for at least an hour when Zayn got home, he knew what Liam was doing.

It’d been ages since he’d come home to a completely quiet place.

He ended up spending the time to himself taking a shower, then settling down on the couch with a cup of tea, reading one of the many books he’d bought, but hadn’t had time to start reading.

A little over an hour later, the door swung open, the clatter of nails against the wood floor and footsteps running after them echoing through the entrance.

Zayn hurriedly placed his tea and book down on the coffee table, being tackled by his three boys not even thirty seconds later.

“How are my sweet boys?” He cooed, scratching at their heads and cuddling them.

Niall appeared, hands on his knees from having run after the dogs. “Lil bastards are fast.” He sprawled out on the other end of the couch. “Especially when they heard that their dad was home.”

Zayn smiled fondly as he continued give them kisses. “Where’s Li?” He asked, realizing his absence.

“He went to the corner store real quick, he should be here in a couple minutes.”

“Did the boys behave?”

“Of course they did,” Niall said, his voice sweet as he joined in on cooing over them. “How are you?” He asked, voice turning more serious. “You okay?”

Zayn nodded. “Just been extra stressed lately.”

Niall reached out, petting Zayn’s shin. “You need anything, you know I’m here for you, Z.”

“Of course.”

The door opened, Liam walking in with pizza in one hand and a bouquet of red roses in the other.

“Heyyyy,” he said as he placed the pizza on the dining table and walked over to Zayn, leaning over the couch to give him multiple kisses on his neck.

Zayn giggled, bringing his hand up to run it through Liam’s hair, tugging on some strands. Liam nuzzled in further, bringing one of his arms across Zayn’s chest to hold him closer. He pulled away as he held up the roses.

“Leeyum,” Zayn smiled fondly.

Liam shrugged, smiling bashfully. “Saw them while I was getting the food, they’re almost as beautiful as you.”

Niall groaned. “That was terrible, Payno!”

Zayn kicked at Niall, narrowing his eyes.

“I love them, Li.” He gently pushed the boys off of him before going around the couch to hug Liam. “Almost love them as much as I love you.” He got on the tip of his toes and placed a kiss on his lips, smiling. “And the pizza smells fantastic.”

“So do you,” Liam said, gripping Zayn’s waist.

“I smelt more fantastic because I’d showered but then you stinky boys got here and now I smell like I was outside.”

“Go outside more, Zaynie,” Niall said as he made his way to the dinner table, opening up the box and grabbing a slice of pizza, then making his way into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. “Alright, I’m out of here, Malik-Payne household.”

“Just come into our house and take our food and beer, Niall? Really?” Zayn asked.

“Exactly that! Love you two!” He shouted, blowing a kiss towards the living room.

Zayn didn’t even realize Liam had stayed frozen. Turning to face him once the front door had shut.

“You…” Liam paused, squeezing at Zayn’s waist gently. “You said _our_ house.”

Zayn felt his mouth hanging open, but nothing came out. He hadn’t even realized. They hadn’t talked about it, obviously Zayn wanted it to be that way, but he didn’t know where Liam stood on that.

“I’m sorry, I jus- I-“

“Is it our house, Z?” Liam asked, bringing his hand up to hold the back of Zayn’s neck. “Because I’d love for it to be,” he whispered as he placed his forehead against Zayn’s.

“Really?” Zayn felt tears in his eyes. Completely filled with fear that he’d ruined their relationship.

“Really. I wanted to talk to you about it, but I didn’t want to push you into something you didn’t really want or anything.”

Zayn shook his head, linking his arms around Liam’s neck. “I’ve been wanting this for a while, Li. It’s basically been our place.”

“I mean, I spend more time here than I do at my own place,” Liam said with a giggle.

“I know.” Zayn smiled, caressing Liam’s cheek. “So…this is our place?”

Liam nodded, smiling. “Our place.”

They nuzzled noses before being interrupted by Zayn’s growling stomach. “Sorry.”

Liam tugged Zayn over to the dining table, sitting Zayn down before going to put the roses he’d bought him in a vase, placing them in the center of the table. He settled down in the seat across from Zayn, their fingers intertwined on one hand while they used their other hand to eat their pizza.

“Thank you, by the way.” Liam looked up, confused. “For, like, having me come home to silence. It was a very much needed breather.”

Liam squeezed his fingers around Zayn’s. “Knew today was a rough day for you. Glad I could give you even the smallest thing.”

Zayn squeezed his hand back. “I hope you know that coming home to you is one of my most favorite things ever, though, Li. You and the boys are my favorite part of the day.”

Liam leaned forward. “Coming home to _our_ house to _our_ boys?”

Zayn chuckled, leaning forward too, placing a kiss on Liam’s lips. “Our house and our boys.” He nuzzled their noses. “ _My_ husband.”

\------------

Shawn and Niall announced they were together the weekend before Christmas. Apparently, they’d been dating for months, but had managed to go under the radar.

Everyone in the bar cheered, even people who had no clue who their group of friends was. Zayn couldn’t stop smiling at how happy Niall and Shawn were, and how happy everyone was for them.

He’d excused himself to the alley way, saying he needed a breather. Liam had watched him, a worried look on his face, but it disappeared the second Zayn scratched under Liam’s chin and gave him a forehead kiss.

Zayn leaned up against the wall, breathing out and managing to see his breath in the air. The door opened, someone stumbling out; Niall.

He shivered and Niall was quickly by his side, wrapping an arm around him.

“What’re you doin’ out here, dork?” Zayn asked, bringing up one of his hands to pat his head.

“Needed a breather too.”

Zayn and Niall were similar like that. They both got overwhelmed very easily and if they were together, they’d escape together, both knowing what the other needed during that moment.

“You gonna smoke?” Niall asked.

“Nah, haven’t done it in a while.”

“That’s good yeah?”

Zayn nodded.

“Proud of you, Zaynie.”

Niall ruffled Zayn’s head, making the dark haired man pout.

They stood out there in the cool night for the next few minutes, hugging against the alley wall.

“Let’s go back in, it’s fuckin’ cold,” Niall whimpered.

“No it’s not, you’re just a weakling.”

“Fuck off, Z!” Niall exclaimed.

Zayn tugged on Niall’s arm, guiding them towards the entrance. “Sorry, sorry. It’s your happy day, I know. I’ll buy your next beers.”

“Actually,” Niall halted, in turn making Zayn stop too. Zayn turned with raised eyebrows, curious to hear what Niall had to say. “I’ve decided to stop drinking? Or at least easing up.”

“I mean, I support it, but like…when we were inside I watched you chug like 3 beers straight.”

Niall scoffed. “I said _easing up_ , Zayn. Plus that was then, this is now.”

Zayn snorted, bringing his arm around Niall’s neck. “I support it, bro. Love you.”

Niall snuggled into Zayn’s side. “Love you more.”

They returned inside, both raising their eyebrows when they turned to the side and looked down the hall that leads to the bathrooms, spotting a figure that looked very much like Louis’ and another that looked a lot like Harry’s seemingly making out in the hallway.

Niall turned to Zayn with his mouth wide open. Zayn shook his head, continuing to tug Niall back to the gang’s table. He was one hundred percent sure both Louis and Harry were piss drunk and were finally letting themselves act on what they felt, but he was also one hundred percent sure that if Louis remembered even a second of what he was currently doing, he was going to be beating himself up, and he was ready to take care of his best friend the second he needed to. But for now, he’d let them be.

Zayn sat down beside Kehlani, Lani immediately leaning against Zayn.

“Hi my baby,” she smiled.

“Hey Lani,” he replied, moving his arm so that he could wrap it around her shoulders. She grinned as she laid against his chest.

Lauren and Normani were giggling at something on Lauren’s phone, but both stopped when they looked up at past Zayn. Zayn turned to look at what they were saying and immediately knew why they’d reacted like that.

“They are all up on your man, Z,” Lauren said, smirking.

Zayn rolled his eyes. “They can try all they want, but, like you said, he’s _my_ man.”

Kehlani chuckled. “I know how someone who’s tryna bust a move looks like, they are putting their all in their game.”

“Well they’re not gonna end up anywhere,” Zayn stated.

But then the person was leaning forward, definitely trying to be seductive, and Zayn felt a pit in his stomach at the sight, especially when Liam threw his head back laughing at whatever the person had said. They were beautiful.

Lauren chuckled. “You know he’s all yours, we were just joking. So, like, don’t believe anything, boo.”

“I know. I just- I don’t think I like how close they are trying to be with him.”

Kehlani placed a kiss on Zayn’s cheek, “Liam only has eyes for you.”

“I know.” Zayn just watched, and then the person was leaning forward to whisper into Liam’s ear. “Who needs another drink?” He didn’t actually pay attention to what anyone said, walking over to the bar, getting on Liam’s other side. “Can I get a couple beers and a coke, Paul?”

“Of course, Malik.” Paul smirked, as if he knew what Zayn was currently feeling.

Liam turned in his seat, eyes immediately turning bright as he smiled. “Hi baby!”

And Zayn knew Liam loved him, he knew it even when he started feeling sick, it was just the idea of Liam leaving him, the idea that the person would successfully charm Liam. But Liam’s smile, it melted all those fears and insecurities away.

“Hi my love,” Zayn said, scratching his fingers against Liam’s scruff.

The person beside them cleared their throat.

“Oh Sierra, this is Zayn, my partner.”

Sierra raised her eyebrows. “Oh like he works in the fire department with you?”

Liam furrowed his eyebrows while Zayn rolled his eyes because, all the offense Sierra, but what fire department has ‘partners’ and what work partners refer to each other as ‘baby’ and ‘my love’?

“Uhm, no. Like, partner as in boyfriend and husband. Like, me and Zayn are together?”

Sierra stared and then broke out in a blush. “Oh my god this is so embarrassing. You’re gay? I didn’t even know. You were flirting back!”

Liam got even more confused. “Flirting? I wasn’t flirting with you, I was having a chat with you?”

“I-’ she looked around Liam, eyes on Zayn. “You have a flirter on your hands.”

“Meh, I trust him and one hundred percent believe he wasn’t flirting, you just got his intentions mixed up.”

Sierra scoffed as she got up and walked away, rejoining the group of people she’d came with.

Liam turned back to Zayn. “I swear I wasn’t flirting with her, babe. I came to get you a drink for when you’d come back inside and she came and started talking to me.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Liam’s lips. “I know, you doof.”

“I’m still sorry, though, if you had any thought that I’d do that to you.”

Zayn shook his head, grabbing Liam’s hand as he grabbed the beers Paul had given to them, leading Liam back to the table.

Liam moved right behind Zayn, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist as they walked, placing kisses on the back of Zayn’s neck.

“Zaynie got his mans back!” Normani cheered.

Liam laughed, sitting down and pulling Zayn into his lap, Zayn wrapping his arm around Liam’s neck.

“He never lost me,” Liam said, continuing to place kisses on Zayn’s neck.

Zayn moved his head, angling his head so that Liam had more space to kiss.

“Shit, jealousy makes Zayn hot and steamy!”

Zayn flicked off Lauren, moving his hand so that it’s running through Liam’s hair.

He felt Liam leaving a hickey, chills going down his spine. Liam pulled away, placing a final kiss before leaning forward to whisper ‘I’m in love with you,’ into Zayn’s ear.

Zayn turned his head, placing multiple kisses on Liam’s lips. “I’m more in love with you.”

“Impossible.”

“You guys are so gross, Shawnie we should never reach that point,” Niall said, he and Shawn returning from where they’d been dancing on the dance floor.

“Bitch, we just saw you two grinding it out out there!” Kehlani said, laughing.

The girls, Shawn, and Niall started talking about something, while Zayn turned back to Liam, cupping his cheek.

Liam smiled up at him, bringing his hand up to cup Zayn’s cheek, as well.

Zayn leaned his head against Liam’s forehead. “I’ll end any other ‘Sierra’ that comes along, though, Leeyum.”

“Why, ya don’t like anyone touching what’s yours?” Liam said, smirking.

“Exactly that,” Zayn leaned forward and gently nipped at Liam’s bottom lip, something he’d never done before, but when he pulled away, he could see the arousal clear in Liam’s eyes.

Liam let out a shaky breath, making Zayn feel so much more smug, loving the obvious effect he had on Liam. “You have no competition, at all, baby.”

Zayn shrugged. “I know. I just don’t like it.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

Zayn sprawled out on the couch, smiling contentedly. He’d spent the majority of the day cuddling with Liam and the dogs. Then Liam left to play soccer at the park with the rest of the gang, Harry being the only other one of the gang that’d opted out of going to the park. Instead he’d shown up to Zayn’s place, bringing chinese take out and board games, even though Zayn had told him plenty of times that board games aren’t as fun with just two people.

Harry was sitting on the other couch, petting Verde.

They’d spent the majority of their dinner talking about (the lack of) Harry and Louis’ relationship.

“So...you don’t think I should do that?”

“Harry, no. No proposing. You’re just trying to start the relationship, you don’t have to propose marriage!”

“But I want that with him.”

“You work your way up to that, H.”

“But you and Liam were referring to each other as ‘husband’s after a week of knowing each other!”

“We’re not actually married, though, Harry. It’s way different to actually be engaged and to _seem_ like you’re engaged.”

Harry sighed. “I just want to skip all this drama and wake up married to him with our ten kids.”

Zayn got up from the couch, sitting down on the floor beside the couch Harry was on, petting Harry’s head. “You’re going to reach that point, H. You’ve just...you’ve got to be patient, and I know a lot of your relationship has been patience, but, just a little longer, yeah? And please, god, not 10 little Harrys and Louiss. You two are enough.”

Harry chuckled, laying his head back against the couch. “I love him, Z.”

“I know you do and Louis does too. He’s just scared.”

“It’s been three months, he’s still scared?”

“Fears and insecurities disappear at different paces for everyone. We all cope differently.”

Harry dropped his hand down and grabbed Zayn’s hand, bringing it to his lips to give it a kiss. “You don’t know how much I appreciate you, Z. You’ve helped so much.”

Zayn placed a kiss on Harry’s head. “You’d do it for me, H.”

“Yeah, I’ll never have to, though, because you and Liam are so in sync and gross.”

Zayn shook his head, chuckling.

“How are you guys doing, by the way? All good?”

Zayn nodded. “Yeah, we’re doing really good. I just..I feel like I’m in a dream? Like, I’m scared everything is too perfect?”

“It’s not a dream, Z. You have a beautiful love, a love that you felt so much that you let yourself fully trust it. I’m not going to say moving so fast into the relationship wasn’t risky, because god was it, but it worked out in your favor. You did it with the right person, Z. He loves you so damn much and I truly believe you two will be able to work through anything that comes your way.”

Zayn had felt tears filling his eyes, bringing up his sleeve to dab them away. “I do too,” he says. I love him so much.”

Harry sat up, bringing Zayn up onto the couch to hug him as Zayn begin to cry from the emotions. “What are you guys doing for Christmas?”

Zayn sniffled. “God, I forgot about Christmas. Liam was going back home for it, but he wants to spend it with me, but I was planning on going home.”

“What are you planning on doing then?”

“I don’t know. That’s kind of scary, yeah? Like, meeting the in laws?”

“Does his family know he’s, like, dating a man?”

“Yeah, yeah. They know me and him are dating. We’ve video chatted a couple times. Liam said his mom wants to meet me so much.”

“I don’t think you have any reason to be scared. I have never met anyone who has been able to not fall in love with you immediately, Z. You’re perfect. And same applies for your family meeting him. Liam is so damn loveable.”

Zayn pet Rhino as he settled down in his lap. “Thanks, H. Dunno what to do, though.”

“Is it too soon to, like, throw a joint Christmas here? Invite the families and stuff?”

“I’d say it is, honestly. We’ve only been dating for a couple of months.”

“Meh, I don’t think it’s impossible. It’s not like you guys aren’t super serious about each other.“

Zayn sighed, laying his head back. “It’s something I can bring up to Li. See what he thinks. What are you doing?”

“Going home.”

Zayn smiled. “That’ll be good, getting to hang with your mom and Gemma. Is she still dating that dude?”

Harry nodded. “He’s going to be joining us for Christmas as well,” he groaned. “Gemma has the worst taste in guys, but I’m assuming since she’s bringing the guy around for Christmas, he means something?”

“Ma-”

Zayn’s phone started ringing. He held Rhino to his chest as he sat up enough to pull his phone out from his back pocket. Louis’ name on the screen.

“What do you need, Louis?”

_"Don’t get mad at me.”_

Immediately, Zayn got worried.

“Louis.”

_“It was an accident, okay! He’s okay, but like he’s a lil damaged.”_

“Louis what the _fuck_ did you do?”

_“We’re in the emergency room right now. They just saw him and said they’ll be admitting him over night.”_

“Louis, what the fuck?!”

Harry was up from the couch, picking up his phone, wallet, and keys, putting food into the pet bowls while Zayn talked on the phone with Louis.

_“We were on the bleachers and I playfully - emphasis on the playfully -  pushed him but he ended up falling and his foot had hooked to the underside of the bleacher and he landed on the floor on his wrist and like, basically, he’s got a broken ankle and a sprained wrist. I’m sorry!”_

“Louis he could have broken his fucking neck!”

_“Okay, don’t be dramatic, we were only on the first level of the bleachers, the distance wasn’t too far.”_

“He broke his goddamn ankle, Louis! His wrist is sprained! Obviously it was a large enough distance to do him damage!”

_“Those injuries were because of pressure, not distance.”_

“Louis, I’m going to fucking kill you.”

_“If that’s how you’re going to feel towards me, please don’t come down here.”_

“I’m going to go, and I’ll find out where he is.”

_“Maybe. Anyway, he’s fine, he’s a lil loopy, he might have a concussion too, that’s why he’s being kept overnight, but the doc said he’ll be fine.”_

Zayn started tearing up, full on crying in a matter of seconds.

_“Zayn, I’m sorry. I swear it was an accident and I swear he’s okay. Just, have Harry drive you over here. We’re all here at the hospital, already. I’ll text you the room number. I’m sorry, again, I love you.”_

Zayn ended the call, wiping at his eyes. He sat for a few minutes, staring straight ahead at the wall, Harry waited at the front door, letting Zayn have a moment to process what he was going through.

He finally got up, grabbing one of Liam’s hoodies and pulling it on. He gave the boys each a pat and kiss, meeting Harry at the door. Harry pulled him into a tight hug and then led them to his car.

They arrived at the hospital and made their way to the waiting room finding their entire group of friends.

Louis shot up, immediately chanting apologies. “I truly didn’t mean to, Z. You know I’d never intentionally hurt anyone, especially not your husband, though, because I know you’d kill me in a second.”

Zayn sighed, already exhausted. “I know, Lou. I know.” Zayn wrapped his arms around Louis, hugging him. “He’s gonna be okay, though?”

Louis nodded, “I swear he is, Z. The doctor is meeting with him right now, but he’s fine. You can go in the second she’s done meeting with him.”

Zayn hugged Louis again, burying his head back into Louis’ chest.

The doctor walked into the waiting room, a sweet smile on her face. “Hello, Payne family?”

“Hi, yeah, that’s us,” Harry said, waving at their group.

“I’m Doctor Rivera,” she said. “Mr. Payne will be fine. He’ll be staying overnight, just so we can ensure he doesn’t have any sort of head injury. His ankle and wrist are both sprained, but he will be fine. Depending on his condition tomorrow, he should be able to go home.”

“Thank you so much, Doctor.” Zayn said, wiping tears. He felt like he’d cried too much in just the past two hours.

“Are you the husband that Mr. Payne mentioned?” She asked, gently taking his hands. Zayn nodded, the feeling of butterflies in his stomach knowing that Liam referred to him as his husband to someone outside of their friend group. “He’ll be fine, Mr. Payne. You can go in and visit him right now,” she looked at the rest of the gang. “But visiting hours do end in fifteen minutes. They begin again at 7:00 tomorrow morning.”

The gang muttered ‘thank you’s, Doctor Rivera sending a final smile.

“Liam called you his husband, god he’s so cute.” Kehlani said as she threw her arm around Zayn, bringing him into her side.

The entire group made their way into the small hospital room, barely able to fit. Zayn ran over to Liam, tearing up at the sight of Liam with his ankle and wrist wrapped up and elevated.

“Leeyum,” he said, carefully cupping Liam’s cheek.

Liam smiled brightly as ever, his Zayn smile on his face. “Hi baby,” he said, extending the arm that wasn’t currently injured. “Why are you crying? Who made you cry?” He asked, thick eyebrows furrowed. “Was it Louis?” He sent a glare at Louis.

“Okay, kind of, but it’s your fault too, Payno.” Louis said with crossed arms and an upturned nose.

“I’d never do anything to make my Zaynie cry,” Liam defended, shaking his head.

Zayn sniffled leaning forward and sprinkling many kisses all over Liam’s face. “I know you wouldn’t, sunshine.”

Liam grinned, puckering his lips for a kiss. Zayn gave him the kiss, heart wanting to explode with how much he felt for this man.

“How do you feel, babe?” He asked, stepping back to inspect the injuries.

“Not bad. I feel a lil tingly and dazy. And sleepy. Zaynie, can we go to sleep soon?”

Zayn smiled, letting his hand find its way to Liam’s cheek again. “Yeah, babe, I think it’s fine to sleep. Your doctor didn’t say otherwise.”

Liam pouted. “But I want to sleep with you.”

“I don’t know about that one, love. Don’t wanna risk hurting you.”

“You would never hurt me, baby. I can’t sleep without you,” Liam said, bordering whiny.

“Jesus you’re clingy,” Louis said with an eye roll.

Lauren swatted the back of his head. “Leave him alone, you’re the reason why he’s loopy like this.”

“It was an accident!” Louis defended.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Just because it was an accident doesn’t excuse what happened.”

Louis crossed his arms. “Fine, I’ll leave, since I’m clearly not wanted here.”

“Oh, don’t be dramatic, Louis.”

“Harry, stop talking to me, I don’t even know why you’re talking to me, I-”

“Can we not fight at the hospital? Like, for once can we be in the same room without an argument breaking out between us?”

“You’re the one tha-”

“ _Out!_ ” Zayn said, tone sharp.

Louis and Harry raised their eyebrows.

“This situation is stressful enough. I don’t need your relationship drama causing even more stress. Harry, thank you for bringing me. Louis, no thanks for putting my partner in the hospital. Friends, I love every single one of you. But Liam needs rest.”

The group of friends all nodded, understanding.

Lauren, Normani, Kehlani, and Shawn all hugged Liam, promising to see him tomorrow.

Louis and Harry sighed, standing on opposite sides of Liam’s bed, Harry beside Zayn and Louis beside Niall.

“I’m really sorry, Payno. I love you endlessly.”

Liam reached out for Louis’ hand, squeezing it. “I love you too, Lou. Don’t worry about it.”

Louis nodded before stepping out of the room.

Harry placed a kiss on Liam’s forehead. “I already talked to Jules about the entire situation. He said the firefighters from other shifts have already stepped up agreeing to help cover your shift. So don’t even worry about work, okay, Li?” Liam nodded, smiling. “I’m a phone call away if you guys need _anything_ , got it?”

Harry gave Zayn and Niall hugs before stepping out as well.

Niall turned to Zayn. “I’ll stay the night, bro. I don’t have work tomorrow. You go sleep.”

Zayn shook his head, sitting on the very edge of Liam’s bed, running his hand gently through Liam’s hair. Liam laid in bed, brown eyes as soft as melted chocolate as they stared up at Zayn.

“I won’t be able to sleep anyway. I don’t sleep well when we’re apart,” he explained.

“Go home. I promise everything will be fine. I’ll have Niall with me.”

Niall took out his keys, handing them to Zayn. “Take my car. I’ll have one of the others pick us up, or something, tomorrow, depending on what they say.”

Zayn nuzzled his nose against Liam’s. “Don’t wanna leave you, Li.”

Liam brought his hand up, holding the back of Zayn’s neck as he brought him into a kiss. “Baby, you need rest. You’ll get hourly updates.”

Zayn felt terrible. He couldn’t take tomorrow off, he had an meeting with one of their suppliers to discuss the prices of some of the equipment they purchase from them.

“My meeting should be over by two, I’ll try to get off of work by then, okay?”

Liam smiled. “Don’t stress over it. Good luck at your meeting, I know it’ll go well.”

Zayn placed his lips against Liam’s, giving him multiple kisses. “I love you so much, sunshine.”

Liam gave his own set of kisses. “I love you so much more, angel.”

Zayn got off the bed, knowing that if he stayed on the bed longer, it would be harder to convince himself to leave.

“Niall, thank you so much for staying.”

Niall shook his head, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s shoulders. “No need to thank me, Zaynie. I’d do it for anyone in our family. Go rest and cuddle the Malik-Payne children. Like Li said, I’ll give hourly updates.”

Zayn chuckled, hugging Niall tighter. “Again, thank you. Love you.”

Niall and Liam waved at Zayn as he left.

As Zayn made his way out of Liam’s room and passed the waiting room, he noticed someone sitting in there.

“Lou, what are you still doing here?”

Louis looked up, rubbing at his eyes. “I felt too terrible leaving,” he replied. “I’m just- I’m so fucking sorry, Z.”

Zayn sat down beside him, pulling his best friend into his side. “Lou, we all know it was an accident. Obviously, I wish it hadn’t happened, but like, I know it wasn’t done on purpose, you’d never do that.”

Louis nodded, rubbing at his eyes again as he got up, linking his arms with Zayn’s. “Can we go to your place, or mine? I know you don’t want to sleep alone and I want a cuddle.”

Zayn chuckled, saying ‘yeah’ as they went out to Louis’ car and drove back to Zayn and Liam’s place.

They were both so exhausted and it was nearing ten at night. They both changed into different clothes, Louis borrowing some clothes. They got into the bed, Louis curling around Zayn and being the big spoon, the dogs taking their places at the end of the bed.

Zayn felt groggy when he woke up, smiling to six texts from Niall, hourly updates as he’d promised.

He hadn’t been able to sleep very well, but he’d also tried to not toss and turn as much, since Louis tended to complain a lot.

“Lou, time to get up.”

Louis groaned, doing what Zayn wanted to do, burying his face further into Liam’s pillow.

Zayn got up, jumping into the shower and changing into his work clothes.

Louis was still asleep.

Zayn pinched Louis’ ass multiple times, Louis snapping up and ready to punch Zayn by the fifth pinch.

“Finally, you’re up. Please get ready, pick some clothes in my closet, or we can stop by your place if you want to change.”

Louis flicked Zayn off but got up and walked to the closet, finding clothes, then going to the bathroom.

Zayn headed to the kitchen, preparing himself a cup of coffee and Louis a cup of tea, having memorized exactly how he likes it.

By the time Louis came out, his tea was ready, along with a slightly toasted bagel.

“Maybe Liam didn’t lie when he called you a godsend.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, but continued sipping at his coffee.

“Any updates on your husband?”

“Niall sent me hourly updates,” Zayn said with a soft smile. “Liam’s fine. He managed to get a good amount of rest, but that he did wake up two times complaining about missing me.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “You two can’t even go a freakin night without each other. I felt you tossing and turning last night, Z. Fuckin ridiculous.”

Zayn shrugged, finishing his coffee and placing the mug in the sink.  “I miss him, okay. I just- I can’t sleep without him.” He leaned down and hugged the dogs, walking towards the front door.

“Yeah, yeah, you love him we get it, let’s go!” He placed his dirty dishes in the sink as well, following what Zayn did as he hugged the dogs.

They made the twenty minute drive to work, separating to head to their own offices. They didn’t see each other much throughout the morning, they’d be leaving at noon to attend the meeting with the suppliers.

Around eleven, Louis said he was going to step out to do a quick delivery, Zayn telling him he was cutting it close with the time they had until they had to leave. But it was Louis, he didn’t know what else to expect. Then at the same time, Kehlani stepped in to tell him that she was going to grab an early lunch with the girls.

It was incredibly weird being in the station alone, and it being completely quiet, not even Kehlani’s RnB blasting from the garage, since she, for once, took a lunch break.

Zayn tried filling the silence by playing some music out loud, but he kept finding the music distracting for him. He just felt alone, and unable to focus.

He got up with a sigh, looking over at the clock. He had about fifteen minutes before he and Louis were supposed to be leaving. He went to the bathroom, humming along to the music he could still hear from his office.

Then his music was being drowned out by the alarm. Zayn jumped, startled by the sound, absolutely sure that if he hadn’t just used the bathroom, he would’ve pissed himself.

It wasn’t until he realized it’d gone on way longer than it usually took for the fire alarm to just shut off, and that there was a bit of a haze now clouding the room, that he realized that this wasn’t just the alarm signalling that there was an emergency, but that he was actually at the location that the emergency was happening at. His phone went off, reciting the location of the Logistics Headquarters, stating that there was a fire being reported.

He could feel his heart rate racing as the reality of the situation began to set in. He ran towards the door, yanking his hand back away from it when he felt how hot the door knob was.

He could feel a panic attack coming on as tears of frustration began to form in his eyes. He got down on the floor, covering his face as he tried to calm his breathing. He shakily brought out his phone, placing it so that the screen was under his face.

He dialled 911, the responder answering fast.

 _“911, what is your emergency?_ ”

“My name is Zayn Malik and I’m inside 400 Willowcreek Lane where there is currently a fire. From what I know, I am the only person in the office, there might be someone in the garage. I’m in the bathroom, the door knob was too hot for me to attempt to exit.”

He was trying so hard to calm down, but he was struggling. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

_“We’ve got responders on their way, Zayn. Please try to stay as calm as possible.”_

Zayn closed his eyes, shaking. He tried to open his eyes again, feeling sluggish. His voice not leaving him anymore as he tried to scream out for help. Everything went dark and it felt as if he was falling deeper into darkness, unable to grab a breath.

**\----------------**

Harry, Ian, and Oscar, one of the firefighters who had volunteered to take Liam’s shift were sitting around Liam’s bed, cracking jokes when all of them got notified that there was an emergency.

Liam noticed Harry’s face, knowing immediately that there was something more to it, because usually Harry’s face immediately went into serious mode, but his face with this emergency - it was fear stricken.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” He asked, something in his stomach churning. Harry’s lack of response certainly did not help the situation. Liam turned to the other two firefighters’ faces, their faces matching Harry’s. “Someone tell me what the fuck is wrong!”

Liam’s outburst managed to snap Harry out of it, Harry quickly getting up, the other two following him.

They all exchanged looks as they made their way to the door, unsure of whether they should tell Liam.

"There's a fire at the logistics station, Li," Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

"Take me with you. Harry, take me with you, please I have to make sure he's okay pl-" Liam felt his voice cracking as he began to plead.

"We'll take care of him, Li. He couldn't be in better hands, Liam. I promise," Harry said. Quickly running out of the room because he could feel his heart in his throat, knowing that not only were two of his best friends possibly caught in a fire, but the love of his life as well.

Liam watched the firefighters leave the room, sobbing.

It was as if his world was turned upside down. It was as if the breath was snatched from him, as if he was the one in the fire, having his air be taken up in flames. It was as if- it was as if he could feel himself losing everything that mattered in the world. And he was completely helpless to the situation.

He shut his eyes, bowing his head as he clutched at the thin blanket sheets covering his body.

“God, I don't talk to you often.” He sniffled, gripping the blankets so hard his clenched fist was turning whiter. “But please. Please ensure Zayn's safety. Please make sure everyone in that building is safe. Please god. Please,” he croaked out, vocal chords strung tight as he attempted to speak as clearly as he could, in hopes that it would somehow reach this holy being that so many put faith into.  

He threw his head back, eyes staying shut as his body shook with the sobs he released.

**\----------------**

Harry, Oscar, and Ian were quick to arrive to the Logistics Headquarters, jumping out of their engine and towards the building that was inflamed.

Station 2 was already there, their engine parked right in the front, the captain of that shift, Captain Peña speaking to Kehlani.

”Lani!” Harry called, running to her. Her face was streaked in mascara, her hair messy from her running her hands through it.

“Harry!” She sobbed, running into his arms. “Go save him! They can’t find him! Zaynie is in there, he was in there, go save him, Harry!” She cried hysterically.

Captain Peña, placed his hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm her. He met Harry’s eyes. “Max and Ellison are in there already. Zayn was the only one in office, said he was in the bathroom but he wasn’t in there, according to Max. Kehlani and Louis were both out. No clue where Quino is, he wasn’t in the garage and he hasn’t answered his phone.”

Harry nodded, taking in the information as he put on his suit.

"Where are you going, Styles? Didn’t you hear Peña, he’s already got people in there,” Captain Jules said, walking over to stand beside them.

"I made a promise,” He said. He placed a hand on Kehlani’s arm before running into the building, the door wide open and smoke exiting it.

He’d memorized the building a long time ago, immediately running towards the bathroom. His eyes were barely able to make out anything in the smoke, the clouds getting thicker the further into the building he got.

Suddenly a figure was running towards him, someone else in gear. Harry recognized the number on the helmet as it got closer.

"MAX!"

"I CAN'T FUCKING FIND HIM!” He yelled. “I LOOKED EVERYWHERE, I’VE COVERED EVERYWHERE!”

Harry shoved him away down the hall, towards the bathroom. He knew there were two bathrooms in the building, one closer to the center of the building, and then the one Zayn preferred using, the one further in the back of the building. He reached it, finding the door locked. Harry banged on the door, not hearing anything over the fire alarm.

Max found Harry, running over to him. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“THERE ARE TWO BATHROOMS, THIS ONE IS LOCKED, I THINK ZAYN’S IN THERE.”

Max moved Harry aside, throwing himself against the door. But the door didn’t budge.

“JULES,” Harry called into his walkie talkie.

_“STYLES WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?”_

“WE FOUND THE BATHROOM, IT’S LOCKED. PLEASE GRAB AN AXE, I’LL SEND MAX OUT TO GET IT.”

_“OVER.”_

Max quickly ran towards the front entrance, meeting Jules who handed off the tool. Max made it back to Harry, handing it to him.

Harry hit the axe against the door knob, breaking it off. Max took it back as Harry pushed the door open, finding Zayn’s body in the small bathroom.

He dropped down to the ground and immediately took him into his arms, holding him close to his chest as he ran back out into the hall and towards the entrance, Max close behind him.

Shawn and Normani were waiting right outside with a stretcher ready, Harry setting Zayn down on it, and following them as they rolled him over to the EMS vehicle. He took off his helmet and attempted to pull off his entire suit, feeling suffocated. He leaned up against the engine, knowing people were talking to him, but unable to process any of it. He was shaking with fear as the past 20 minutes came rushing back at him.

Zayn was stuck in a fire. He almost wasn’t found. He could have lose one of his best friends. And if he hadn’t shown up, if he hadn’t known about the second bathroom, and hadn’t hurried to get it opened, who knows how the outcome could’ve changed. He stared at the EMS vehicle, able to see Zayn as Normani and Shawn cared for him.

He saw Kehlani standing right outside of the vehicle, her face blank as she watched their other two friends closely.

Harry stood up and walked toward her, Kehlani turning and taking his hand. "I'll be with him, H.” She took his hand in hers, squeezing it. “Go take care of Louis."

In the rush of it all, he hadn’t noticed Louis. He immediately hurried to him, taking the smaller man in his arms, not thinking about whether Louis wanted it or not.

Louis didn’t even flinch at the contact, hugging back just as tight, sobbing as he clung to him.

"Tell me he's going to be okay, Harry. Please tell me, I-I can't lose him. Please."

Harry pulled away, grabbing Louis’ face, nodding his head rapidly, unable to produce any words, unable to produce any verbal promises because, fuck, he didn’t even know and he couldn’t give any concrete answers, both for himself, and for Louis. But all he could do was have hope and comfort Louis as best as he could.

**\----------------**

Liam was losing it. He was fucking losing it and- he didn’t know what the fuck to do. He’d been calling Harry, Louis, and Kehlani nonstop, messaging the group chat. He wanted somebody, anybody, to give him some sort of information.

Niall sat beside him, squeezing his hand, trying his best to soothe him. And Liam felt terrible, he knew Niall was just trying his best, but he didn’t need ‘deep breaths’ he needed his Zayn to be okay.

There was a knock on the door and Liam felt as if he’d been punched in the gut, his brain filling with all of the possibilities that could be behind the door. It could be good things, it could be bad, it could just be the nurse that his doctor asked to check up on him every ten minutes since Niall informed her of what was going on.

The door opened, Harry and Louis walking in. Both looking beyond exhausted, eyes red from crying, most likely. Harry looked as if he was one second away from completely breaking, but Louis stood strong and composed, always the big brother ready to be there for everyone, emotionally and physically.

Before Liam could even properly get out his request for an update, Harry was speaking.

"He's fine, Liam. We got to him just in time,” Harry answered, sitting back down in the seat he’d been sitting in just a couple of hours ago. He ran a hand over his face. “He’s been admitted into the hospital. They need to keep him for observation. He-" Harry began to tear up, Louis curling his arm around Harry’s waist from where he sat beside him, placing a kiss on his shoulder. “He almost didn’t get found, Li. All I can think about is, like, what if I hadn’t gone in? What if we hadn’t found him?”

Liam shook his head, tears rimming his eyes again. He leaned forward, taking Harry’s hand. “You found him, Harry. That’s what you need to think about. That’s what matters,” he said, sniffling. “You saved him.”

Harry nodded, squeezing Liam’s hand as he also turned to the side to hold Louis to him, needing to surround himself closely.

"Is he awake?" Liam asked, worrying his bottom lip.

Louis got up from where he was holding Harry, making Harry whimper but Niall quickly made his way to Harry’s side and held him close.

Louis made Liam scoot over in the bed, laying down beside him and curling up on Liam's chest.

"He isn't awake just yet, love. His doctor said he was breathing, but they have him with an oxygen mask because it was weaker than they’d like. He said he should be fine, though, and that if things continue like how they seem to be, he should be waking up soon. We can check with Doctor Rivera about getting you a wheelchair, so that you can go to your Zayno.”

Liam nodded, placing kisses on Louis’ head, then taking Harry’s hand in his.

They sat in silence, all of them trying to process everything.

Liam looked over to find Harry silently staring at the wall. He squeezed his hand around Harry’s, grabbing his attention.

“Talk to me, H.”

Harry snapped out of his fazed zone, meeting Liam’s eyes. He shook his head, moving so that he could lay his head against Niall’s chest.

Louis got up enough from where he’d been laying so he could see Harry, extending his hand towards Harry and intertwining their fingers.

“It...was scary,” he said, voice low and slower than usual. “You couldn’t see shit in there. Have honestly seen my fair share of scary emergencies but... nothing compares to when that emergency is directly associated to a loved one.”

“You did an incredible job, Harry. You need to realize this. You did incredible. You saved him.”

Harry nodded. “He’s going to be okay, Li. Not just because the doctor said so, but because it’s Zayn. Zayn doesn’t give up easily, not on others, not on himself. I know he’ll be okay.”

Liam looked up at the ceiling, trying to will the tears that Harry’s words brought away. “That’s all I want; for him to be okay.”

Louis perched himself up on his elbow, groaning. "Oh don't talk anymore, Liam. You'll make me cry again, and I don't need that, at all." Louis said, lightening the mood in a way only Louis could. Louis hugged Liam close, mindful of Liam's injured wrist. “He’s okay and you’re going to get to see him soon. You’ll get to see him flutter those ridiculously long eyelashes at you soon enough.”

Harry chuckled. “What Lou said.” He stood up from his seat, out of reach so Louis could no longer hold his hand, Louis whining. "I’m going to go ask someone about the wheelchair. Louis, be gentle with him." He said as he ran a hand through Liam’s hair.

Louis stuck his tongue out at Harry as he cuddled closer to Liam. "Am always gentle with you, right Li?"

"You’re literally the reason why I’m in here, Lou."

"It was an accident! Liam, I'd never injure you on purpose I swe-"

Liam giggled, smiling down at Louis’ face. "I was joking, Lou. I know you wouldn't."

"I don't like it when you're mean. You're supposed to be the nice one, Payno. Plus I’m emotionally fragile, one best friend got injured, possibly because of me, and the other one was in a fuckin fire. Very fragile.”

“Why do you say ‘possibly’ as if he’s not in here because you pushed him off the bleachers?" Niall snorted, moving into Harry’s seat so that he was closer to Liam.

“Because details add unnecessary stress, Neil. Please stop with the details.” Liam couldn’t be more grateful to have Louis there with him during this time. A moment of silence passed, Louis having settled back against Liam’s chest. "Zayn hates hospitals, by the way. So, like, just be prepared to, like, comfort him. He’ll be panicking just with being in the hospital, but then when he realizes that he’s been admitted into it...” Louis’ voice was beginning to crack, but he cleared his throat, squeezing Liam’s hand. “It's really good that you're gonna be there with him. Hold his hand and shit."

"Is there a reason why he hates them?" Liam asked. The topic had never really come up, and he could only imagine how much more stressed Zayn wouldbe.

"Just doesn't like how cold it all is. You've seen his place, he likes cozy places. And the smell gives him a headache."

The door opened, Harry entering with a wheelchair. "Alright so Doctor Martin, Zayn's doctor, said we can visit him in about an hour, but Doctor Rivera, your doctor, Liam, said for us to give her a sec and she'll be in to do a final check, then if everything is okay you can even checkout. But that even if she keeps you until tomorrow, you can still go visit Zayn."

Liam smiled at that.

"I have a favor to ask."

"Anything," Harry, Louis, and Niall all said.

"Can one of you go buy some French fries?" He pulled out a fifty-dollar bill. "You can even get yourself something."

Louis rolled his eyes." God you're adorable." He got up, placing a kiss on Liam's head. "I'll be back in a minute. Want anything, Harold? Neil?"

Harry shook his head, smiling. While Niall got nodded excitedly. “Please get me a burger.”

“You want a McBurger?”

Niall tilted his head in confusion. “Is that not what I said?”

“It’s a _Mc_ Burger, since it’s from _Mc_ Donald’s. Learn your McDonald’s etiquette, Neil.”

“Jesus Christ, Louis, please just go get the damn fries,” Liam said.

“Right, right we’re on a time restraint. Be right back, don’t go visit him without me, assholes!”

Harry sat back down in the seat beside Niall. "You really are adorable, though."

Liam shrugged. "I would say today counts as a shitty day. I want to brighten up his day as much as I can."

"Literally just you being there will make him the happiest, I'm sure."

Doctor Rivera knocked on the door, peeking her head in, kind smile on her face.  

“Ready to be checked out, Mr. Payne?”

Liam nodded, returning the smile.

Dr. Rivera went through her procedure, checking his still slightly swollen joints, checking to ensure everything was as good as it could be, in his current condition.

"Everything looks good, Mr. Payne! Of course just be careful with your wrist and ankle, but everything looks as if it will heal properly. The swelling of your joints has eased remarkably overnight. You'll need to use the crutches, or a wheelchair, though. Be off of your leg for at least the rest of the week, just to be on the safe side. I would recommend you not going back into work at least until after our next appointment, so we can ensure you’re healing properly. Would next week, on Tuesday, work okay for you?"

"That should be fine. Thank you Doctor Rivera."

She smiled at him, leaving the room.

Liam pouted as he started to get up to move towards the wheelchair. He could already tell he was going to be frustrated with this way of transportation. "I hate this."

"It'll be fine, Liam."

"Your boyfriend is the reason why I'm even having to put up with this."

"One, he isn't my boyfriend, _yet_. two, it was-"

"Yeah, yeah it was an accident but I still got hurt!"

"Okay you’re Mr. Mega Grumpypants right now and the only thing that will fix that is seeing Zayn so I hope this hour passes by really fast."

Liam stuck out his tongue.

His phone started ringing from his bedside, Harry grabbing it to see who it was. “It’s Momma Payne!” He handed the phone over to Liam.

Liam thanked him before settling back in his bed and  hurrying to answer the phone.

“Hi mom,” he said, already feeling his smile.

“How is my injured sweetheart doing?” She asked.

He’d spoken to her the night before and earlier in the morning to inform then update her on his injury. She’d panicked, immediately saying she was going to visit him, but after Liam worked hard to convince her that he was fine, would be fine, and was being taken care of, she’d settled down.

“I’m fine. I’m all good to check out.”

Karen let out a sigh of relief. “I’m so happy, baby.” A second passed. “Why don’t you sound very relieved?”

They had spoken before the Zayn incident had happened and even though Zayn was now safe and being taken care of, Liam hadn’t properly gotten a chance to think and cope with what had happened. _His_ Zayn was in a fucking _fire_.

He felt tears begin to fill his eyes, giving himself a chance to realize the extent of what had happened.

“Liam Payne, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?”

Liam sniffled, attempting to gather himself. Harry leaned placed a kiss on Liam’s head, giving him a squeeze of the hand before he and Niall stepped out to give Liam privacy.

“Harry and the other firemen came to visit me earlier this morning and while they were here they got buzzed to respond to a fire. The fire was at Zayn’s workplace.” Liam heard his mother gasp. “He’s fine. They nearly didn’t find him, mom. Harry found him.” He got choked up. “Mom, I could have lost him.”

“Oh, baby. I’m- I’m so sorry, baby. He’s fine, though, they’ve confirmed this?”

“Yeah, he’s fine. He’s being kept overnight, but he’ll be fine.”

Karen had spoken to Zayn a couple times, over phone call and over video chat. She adored him and she’d said she adored him the second she heard Liam first talk about Zayn.

_“I love him.”_

_“Mom, you don’t even know him!” Liam chuckled._

_“How can I not love him? He makes you happy, my little sunshine.”_

_Liam couldn’t help but smile. “He calls me ‘sunshine’ too.”_

_“I call you ‘sunshine’, Zayn calls you ‘sunshine’, that must mean you’re sunshine.”_

_Liam looked down at his hands, shrugging even though she couldn’t see that._

_“I can’t wait to meet him, darling.”_

_“I can’t wait for you to meet him, mom. You love him now, but you’ll love him even more when you meet him. You won’t be able to help it.”_

“I’ll be there in a couple hours.”

“Mom!” Liam exclaimed, giggling. “He’s fine, I promise.”

“Liam, you’re injured. And Zaynie is injured, I can’t let you two go uncared for.”

“We’re not, mom. Our friends are all taking care of us. I told you, Niall was with me overnight and just stepped out with Harry Harry and Louis was just here too, the others are with Zayn. They- They’re all amazing, they all care so much. It’s a family, mom.”

“I’m so glad you’ve got them.”

“Me too, mom.”

“Okay. So I won’t be coming right now. But please keep me updated, Liam. On you and Zayn. And if you do need anything, let me know, please. _Please_ , Liam James.”

“Of course. I love you.”

“I love you more. And I love Zayn, too. Tell him that whenever you get to see him.”

Liam smiled. “Yes, ma’am.”

His mom spent five more minutes chatting to him, ensuring that she wasn’t immediately needed before finally letting him go.

Harry opened the door, peeking his head in. “Safe?”

Liam nodded.

“What did Momma Payne say?”

“She wanted to check in, then was about ready to speed over here when I told her about Zayn.”

Harry chuckled. “So shall we be expecting her presence?”

“Probably,” Liam said with a snort. “She said she wouldn’t but she can only hold herself off for a second before her overpowering desire to be there for people kicks in.”

“Can’t wait to finally meet the person that gave us our sweet Leemo.”

"You guys will probably decide to replace me with my mom.”

Harry shook his head. “Never. There’s plenty of room in the family for the both of you.”

Liam moved to the edge of his bed, grabbing the crutches that were beside his bed. “I'm going to take a quick shower and change."

"Need any help?"

" _Harry_."

"Whaaat! It was a question that was one hundred percent innocent and just me offering my assistance, but if I get to see your incredible six pack, that’s a win for me too."

Liam chuckled, closing the door behind him.

When he made his way out of the bathroom, he saw Harry and Louis eating their food, all his stuff packed and a fresh set of clothes laid out on the bed.

"Stopped by Z’s to get you clothes and feed the boys. Ready to check out?"

Liam nodded, taking the clothes and heading back into the bathroom to change, Harry and Louis both complaining, ‘Liam let us see your beautiful body’.

Once he had changed, he made his way back out, making his way to the wheelchair, and rolling himself around in the small room. "It doesn't seem too hard."

"I'm sure your big muscles help too," Louis said, poking at Liam’s biceps.

They left the room moving to check out at the front desk. Doctor Rivera was passing by. "Remember what I said, Mr. Payne. Take it easy. Wishing a quick recovery for you and your husband."

Liam blushed but nodded.

Harry walked in front of Louis and Liam, leading them to Zayn's room which was across the hospital.

They passed by the waiting room and saw it was empty.

"I guess Lani, Niall, and Mani went to get some food, they said they'd be here to let us know if the doctor said anything."

The nurse working with Zayn spotted Harry, smiling. "Your friends are in Mr. Malik's room. He woke up just a few minutes ago."

"Are you fu- I told them to call me!"

Liam said a 'thank you' to the nurse before following behind his friends as best as he could.

They made it to Zayn's door and Liam couldn't help wanting to throw up. There was nothing to feel sick over. Zayn was okay, in fact, he was awake. Why was he so nervous?

Harry turned to Liam. "You good?"

Liam nodded.

Harry opened the door, letting Liam go in. "Whose mans is this!" Harry called into the room as he opened the door and held it, letting Liam go in.

Kehlani yelled, getting up to hug Liam. "My sweet cheeks is in a wheelchair, poor baby."

Liam groaned, hugging her back. "I'm fine, they let me checkout and shit. Let me see my - Zayn, Lani."

"Sorry, sorry, I was keeping you from your boy."

Liam giggled, finally making eye contact with Zayn.

He looked so small in the bed, Liam just wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and hug him close to him.

Everyone stepped out of the room, letting the two get a moment for themselves.

"Hi, baby." Liam said, rolling to be beside Zayn. He picked up his hand placing kisses all over it repeatedly.

"Leeyum," Zayn said. His voice sounded very tired, his skin pale and the terrible lighting definitely didn't help. But he was as beautiful as always.

"How are you feeling, my love?"

"Like shit."

Liam placed more kisses. "But you're alive and that's- that's what matters," he says. Zayn nods, moving his hand so he could caress Liam.

"What about you, babe?"

"They let me checkout, I've just gotta take it easy."

"Same. Maybe we can take it easy together?" Zayn suggested, a cute smile on his face.

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

Zayn coughed, groaning.

"What'd they say?"

"I'll be kept overnight and they'll see how I'm doing tomorrow. I'm gonna be okay though yeah.” Zayn looked down, drawing invisible shapes on his hospital blanket in an attempt to distract himself from the very real, very scary experience he’d had just a couple hours ago. He felt a squeeze on his hand, looking up to meet Liam’s warm eyes, brows furrowed from how worried he was. “They said one more minute in that building and the case might've been different, which...is one of the scariest thoughts I’ve ever had...” Zayn shook his head, trying to will away the tears forming in his eyes. “I'll be fine, Li. They said I might feel weak and stuff and I've gotta come in for a check up at least once a week for a month, because they want to make sure I am okay." Zayn brought a hand up to caress Liam’s cheek. “I’ll be fine, we’ll both be fine.”

Liam smiled a small smile before taking Zayn’s hand a placing another kiss on it. "Scootch over." Zayn looked at Liam in confusion. "Mooove, I want to cuddle you."

Zayn giggled, moving over. Liam managed to get himself on the bed, wrapping his uninjured arm around Zayn.

Zayn nestled into Liam's chest, smiling in content. "Amazing. I feel even better."

Liam smiled, placing multiple kisses on Zayn's head.

"Stop with the kisses, Li!"

"I can't, I just want to kiss you all over, I love you so much."

Zayn moved, placing a firm kiss on Liam's lips. "I love you so much, too. So, so, so much."

Liam wrapped his arm tighter around Zayn's body, placing more kisses and having Zayn giggle from the ticklish kisses.

"Alriiight this is gross and adorable." Louis said, walking into the room. "Li, I forgot to leave you your special order." He handed Liam the bag from McDonald's and blew a kiss to Zayn.

"Shut up! You didn’t have to do that, Li." But the pure joy that was brought to Zayn’s face by those damn fries, the amount of appreciation that filled Zayn from such a simple act - Liam would always do that, he’d do it as long as he could just to bring that moment of happiness to Zayn.

Liam smiled, handing over the fries. "Just wanted to provide my baby with the best cheer-me-up."

Zayn leaned forward to give liam a kiss. "You being here with me is the best cheer-me-up, Leeyum. But thank you, the fries help even more."

He bit into a fry, grinning.

"I feel better, let's go home."

"Nope, you have to stay here and make sure you're all good, _then_ we can go home."

Zayn pouted. "I want to be in bed, cuddling you and the dogs. I want to be surrounded by my boys."

"Can't give you that just yet, but I promise I will the second I can. Until then I hope just my cuddles are enough."

Zayn nodded, cuddling back into Liam's chest.

They sat there eating their fries and watching a rerun of The Twilight Zone, cuddled together.

Liam and Louis stayed the night, the nurses bringing out a cot for Liam to sleep in because they recommended he try to sleep as comfortably as he could with his leg and arm.

Louis slept on the couch and tried his best to not complain about the terrible recliner he got stuck sleeping on.

Zayn’s doctor came in and did a check up, confirming that Zayn seemed to be doing just fine and would be able to go home that day.

When they got to their house, Niall opened the front door, apron around his waist and hair ruffled.

“I made you guys soup! The boys are outside, wanted to give you guys a chance to settle in first before you got bombarded by puppies who have missed their parents.”

Liam gave Niall a kiss on the cheek as he walked in, heading towards the living room. He placed his crutches off to the side, settling into the cushiony couch.

Harry followed, Zayn on his back, finally giving in to Zayn’s request after the bambi eyed man fluttered his long eyelashes at him and explained how he still felt so weak.

Harry placed Zayn on the couch, right beside Liam, who immediately wrapped his arm around Zayn. Zayn cuddled further into Liam’s side, sighing  contentedly.

Niall, Harry, and Louis all stared at the adorable sight.

Louis went into their bedroom and got the furry blanket he knew Zayn favored and took it back to the living room, covering the couple.

Niall came from the kitchen, holding two bowls of soup, Harry following with two water bottles.

“How did we get so lucky to have such amazing friends?” Liam asked, smiling at them.

“No fucking clue,” Louis joked, sitting down beside Zayn and making pouty lips as a silent request for a spoonful of soup.

Niall swatted at Louis’ head. “No! Don’t take Zaynie’s soup, there’s some in the kitchen, grab yourself some.”

“But Z was willing to share!” Louis whined, still getting up to grab himself a bowl.

“Thank you for the soup, Niall. And for taking care of the boys.”

“No problem at all, Zaynie. Had to make sure my nephews were taken care of,” he smiled.

Harry sat down in the recliner, stretching. “Those boys would be taken care of no matter what. That’s a given.”

Zayn turned, smiling up at Liam as Liam placed a kiss on his forehead.

“You two are going to spend eternity looking at each other, I might as well have kept eating Zayn’s soup so at least it wouldn’t go cold.” Louis had returned with soup and a water of his own.

Liam’s phone began ringing, Liam shifting to take the phone out of the pocket of his sweats. He furrowed his brows at the sight of his mom’s name.

“Mom?”

“Liam, I’m at your apartment. Are you still at the hospital? I figured you’d be home by now. Did they keep Zaynie longer after all?”

“No, they didn’t. Mom, I told you we’d be fine.”

“I know, I know! I couldn’t sleep last night, though, so I just came. We both knew I’d be coming anyway.”

Liam chuckled. “Yeah, mom.” He scratched his head. “I am home now, by the way.”

“Liam, I am at your home, you’re not here. I thought they said you didn’t have a concu-”

He blushed, realizing Harry, Niall, Louis, and Zayn were all listening in on the conversation.

“I don’t have a concussion, mom. I- I kind of am living with Zayn now.”

“Oh really now? And why wasn’t I informed of this in our Every Other Day Updates?”

“Just forgot, mom.” He watched Zayn place his bowl down on the coffee table then grab Liam’s, doing the same. He mouthed a ‘thank you’ as Zayn placed a kiss on Liam’s shoulder. “Mom, I’ll text you the address, yeah? It’s only like a five minute drive.”

“I’m sorry if I’ve ma-”

“None of that, mom. I really just forgot. It just happened. I’ll see you in a few, yeah?”

They ended the call, Liam sending her the address before finally putting down his phone. He let out a deep sigh, laying back his head against the back of the couch.

Zayn laid his head against Liam’s shoulder, giving him a hand squeeze.

“She coming?”

Liam nodded, groaning. “I was expecting it, but I’d completely forgotten too. It was when I told her about you that she said she was going to be coming.”

Zayn let out a laugh.

“It’s not funny, Zayn. Mom loves you more than she loves me! The fact that you were the one that had her really making the three hour drive down here.” He moved his arm, wrapping it around Zayn. “People just can’t help loving you, angel.” He placed a kiss on Zayn’s head. “I’m sorry I forgot to bring it up, though. And sorry if this adds stress or anything.”

Zayn shook his head. “Not at all.” He nuzzled further into Liam’s side. “You know I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Zaynie can’t wait to meet his mother in law. How cheesy.”

Zayn sent a middle finger at Louis, continuing to stare into Liam’s eyes, soft smile on his lips.

Niall cleared his throat. “Funny that Momma Payne is coming, though,” he said, letting out a nervous laugh.

Zayn and Liam narrowed their eyes at Niall. “Why’s that?” Zayn asked.

“Your mom called earlier,” Niall said.

“Why...” but Zayn had a well enough idea of why. “Niall, ple-”

“Yeah Momma Malik is coming down. She said she’d be here in a few hours, but that was a few hours ago.”

“Niall why wouldn’t you tell me!”

“I’m sorry, but I was taking care of your children and making you soup. I’ve been busy, Malik!”

Zayn ran a hand through his hair, eyes wide in slight panic. “What the fu- What am I going to do? Mom is going to be here soon. Oh, god.” He turned to Liam, shaking his head. “Liam, I’m-”

Liam pulled Zayn back into his side, trying to conceal his amusement in seeing Zayn reacting like this. “Baby,” he kissed Zayn’s nose. “It’s going to be fine.”

“Li...our mothers are coming. _My_ mother is coming.”

“Yup. Time to meet the in-laws, baby.”

“I’m going to throw up.”

Louis scoffed. “And you guys say I’m dramatic.”

“Love, what do you think will go wrong?”

Zayn shrugged. “My mother embarrasses me beyond belief and manages to scare you off? Your mom hates me and decides to not support our relationship? Maybe the pressure gets too much and you decide you don’t want to be together anymore?”

Liam really didn’t want to laugh, he didn’t want to make Zayn feel like his fears were laugh-worthy. But as he looked down at Zayn, the beautiful man he was fortunate to call his boyfriend, thought about the many times Zayn had provided him with happiness that he’s never experienced, he couldn’t help but find it all so ridiculous.

“God I love you so much, Zaynie.” He placed his forehead against Zayn’s. “No one will ever scare me out of loving you, baby. I know me saying there’s nothing to fear won’t ease your thoughts, but...truly, there’s nothing to fear. I’ll just keep falling harder for you, I’ll just keep following you to the ends of the earth and beyond. There’s nothing that’s gonna be able to stop that.”

Zayn blinked up at Liam, almost dazed by the Liam’s words. “I love you too, Li.”

Liam smiled. “I know.”

There was a knock at the front door.

“I’m still going to throw up.”

Louis groaned as he saw Harry and Niall not budge to make a move. Liam and Zayn both sent him a pout, Liam silently asking him to open the door while Zayn asked him not to.

He got up and went to the door, opening it to an older woman.

“I assume you’re Momma Payne?” He asked, smiling.

“Ooooh ‘Momma Payne’! I love that.” She pinched his cheek. “Which love are you?”

“I’m Louis, ma’am.”

Karen put her hands on her hips. “The one that put my son in the hospital?”

Louis’ mouth opened, struggling to find words.

“Oh I’m only kidding. Don’t ever let it happen again, though.”

“Absolutely, ma’am.”

Karen grinned, Louis stepping aside to let her in.

Her eyes fell on Liam and Zayn the second she entered the living room.

She moved and leaned down wrapping her arms tightly around Zayn.

“Oh Zaynie! How are you doing, sweetheart?” She pulled back, holding him from the shoulders. “I didn’t think it was possible for you to be even more gorgeous, but looks like those video chats didn’t do you as much justice as you deserved.”

Zayn was blushing, attempting to look away as Karen just continued staring at him. “I definitely understand what Liam moans on about with your eyes. They’re truly beautiful.”

“Mom!”

Niall snorted. “Liam acting like we don’t all already how in love he is with Zayn’s face. You’re past being able to feel embarrassed, Payno.”

“Shut up, Niall!” Liam attempted to move his arm from around Zayn’s waist to throw a pillow at Niall, but Zayn immediately whined, moving to cuddle back with Liam.

Karen smiled fondly at the sight. “You two are so adorable. Also, hello, Niall it’s lovely to meet you. Thank you for taking care of my boy the other night.”

Niall stood up, offering his hand for a handshake.

Karen pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m a hugger, Niall.”

Niall grinned. “I love hugs, so!”

Harry stood up as well, smiling.

Karen hugged Harry, grinning. She’d met harry over a phone call, when Liam was on shift and was hanging out with Harry.

“It’s lovely to get to put a face to the voice. So nice to meet you, Harry.”

“Likewise Karen.”

Karen stood back. “So. What do I need to do?”

“Nothing, mom. I told you we were taken care of.”

“Nonsense. There’s always something I could do. Do you need food?”

“Nope. Niall made us soup!”

Karen sent Niall an impressed look. “Do I need to do any laundry?”

“I did it too.”

Liam and Zayn looked at Niall, scrunched noses. “Did you really?”

Niall cackled. “No. You fuckin wish. I’m not touching your dirty clothes.”

Karen laughed, shaking her head. “Do you guys need your laundry done?”

Liam groaned. “Mom, we’re fine.”

Zayn nodded. “I’d done the laundry on Sunday, anyway, so we should be fine. Thank you, though, Karen.”

She grinned, petting his head.

“Liam’s mom loves Zayn more than she loves Liam!” Louis shouted, drinking down the rest of his soup.

“I know. She’s been in love with him since I introduced her to him.”

“He’s such a sweetheart, I can’t help it!”

Zayn blushed but was grinning, feeling validated by the fact that such a sweet person thinks so highly of him.

Louis rolled his eyes at Zayn. “You’re acting as if everyone who meets you _doesn’t_ fall in love with you.”

Zayn shrugged, laying into Liam’s side, finding he does that very often.

“Leave him alone, Louis.”

“I’ll say, though, Liam was by far the person I’ve seen that fell the fastest for you. No doubt about it.” Liam flicked him off.

Karen perked up. “Tell me more!”

“Nooo, mom.” Liam had shifted as best as he could, just so that he could move his face closer to Zayn’s, his shoulder without the sprained wrist up against the back of the couch.

Zayn smiled at him, bringing his hand to caress Liam’s cheek before he spoke. “We met when we were out for drinks,” he was staring into Liam’s eyes. “Liam was as cute as ever, radiated warmth, everyone in our friend group accepted him so easily. I met him that one time and I never wanted to stop talking to him.”

Louis, who had been staring fondly at his best friend looking into the love of his life’s eyes and reminiscing on the night they met, spoke up. “That’s something special, might I add. Zayn can put himself out there, but he hardly ever really was interested enough to. But he did that with Liam.”

Liam nuzzled his nose against Zayn’s, heart beating fast at the giggle he released. “I told Zayn I thought I was too much of a loser for him to be even be interested in me. The second I admitted that though Zayn was gone telling me how that wasn’t close to true because he didn’t think he was very cool at all.” He broke their eye contact to look at Louis. “He used the fact that you called him a dork as validation, Louis.”

“Because everything I say is true, Leemo.”

“Anyway, we just…kept talking. He made me dinner for our first date, we watched Spider-Man, were falling asleep before we got called to rescue Louis because he was piss drunk.”

Louis flicked Zayn off. “Karen, watching Spider-Man is just a fresh way of saying they had s-“

Liam threw a pillow, hitting Louis right in the face.

Niall got up, stretching. “To sum it all up, they’ve truly been in love from the beginning. They’re disgusting with how easily they fell into each other.” He walked around the couch and leaned over the back, placing a kiss on the top of their heads. “They’re perfect and they deserve each other so much.”

Karen had been sitting there in silence, tears in her eyes listening to them recount how it all began. She sniffled, wiping at the tears.

“Mom, please don’t cry,” Liam said, sitting up.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t contain them.” Harry handed over a tissue, smiling warmly. “I- When you’re a parent, you raise these little human beings and you feel so much love for them. It happens the second you hold them. You just…you love them. And all you want is for that human being to feel that feeling because it is one of the best feelings ever. And the way you two look at each other, how you talk of each other, how you melt into each other. It sounds like a love even grander than one I could ever imagine for you, Liam. It’s a love that you truly deserve. I’m sorry I’m so emotional. It’s just such a beautiful feeling to see a love as beautiful as yours.”

Zayn and Liam intertwined their fingers, smiling into each other’s eyes.  

“Don’t tell them that, they’ll think it’s even more okay for them to be so sickeningly adorable, Karen.”

She chuckled, pinching Louis’ cheek. “Let them be in love in peace, Louis.”

“Yeah, Louis. We don’t act so disgusted when you and Harry act up.”

Louis stuttered. “E-Excuse me? Me and Harry don’t do shit!”

Niall rolled his eyes, looking over at Zayn and Liam. “They were making out in Louis’ car last night. That’s why he took so long ‘getting his charger’,” he said with air quotes.

“How do you know it was me? You don’t know shit Niall!”

“You were too busy sucking face to notice when I went around back and checked your bumper stickers. Not many people have a sticker that says ‘sassy’ on their car.”

Harry snorted. “Or one that says ‘going to hell’, either.”

Louis groaned. “Harold, why are you not mortified? We got caught!”

“Nah, I saw Niall when he went around the car.”

“Was I not enough of a distraction? I need to improve on that then.”

“You were, babe, but I saw a shadow pass by and got creeped out, but I saw the frosted tips and jean jacket and knew it was Niall, so I just focused back on you.”

Zayn and Liam perked up. “Babe?” They both looked at Louis, expecting him to explain.

“O-Okay so like…I’m not his _babe_ but I’m _like_ his babe?”

“He’s my boyfriend, he won’t admit it,” Harry said.

“I mean, we saw you two making out at the bar on Friday, so we figured something had improved in your situation.”

“You saw us?!” Louis shouted, running a hand through his hair, frustrated.

“Maybe you should stop making out in public, dumbass.”

“Zayn Malik, don’t call me that, you’re being mean and I’m stressed enough!”

“So you guys are together then?” Liam asked, a smile growing on his face.

Louis shrugged, trying to seem indifferent, but a smile of his own was on his face. “Not like official or whatever, we still have to talk about it.”

“Sadly, not all of us can be like you two and just decide on the fly that we want to be together.”

“We didn’t!” Zayn tried to say, but was met with glares. “We didn’t say ‘I love you’ until we were already dating for 2 months.”

“You were probably already thinking it by the first date.”

“I know I was.”

“Liam stop giving them content to em- wait what did you just say?”

Liam shrugged. “I knew I was in love with you by the first date.”

Zayn stared at him, feeling as if he couldn’t breathe. “So did I. Well, like, I knew _I_ was in love with you then.”

They smiled at each other.

Louis groaned. “We were talking about _our_ relationship; can you guys not be in love for a second?”

“We always talk about yours and Harry’s relationship, though. It’s like a cycle. Talk about how you’re not together, talk about how you’re talking about getting together, talk about your fear of getting together, talk about how Harry reassures you that you shouldn’t fear getting together, then talk about how Zayn and Liam are in love, then the cycle starts all over against with talking about how you and Harry aren’t together,” Niall said, obviously bored with it all by now.

Louis turned to Zayn. “Niall is being too blunt with me, please tell him I won’t be talking to him until he learns how to soften blows.”

There was a knock at the door, Louis groaning because he knew he was going to be left to answer the door again, Zayn because he knew it was his mom.

The second the door was opened, Trisha Malik was inside, her husband and two youngest daughters following behind.

“Zayn Malik, how dare you not inform me the second you could about the fire! The fact that Niall told me about it _this morning_. I can’t believe you, Zayn Malik.” Trisha was angry, Zayn definitely knew that. But then the anger cracked. “Hello, Liam darling. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine, Mrs. Malik, don’t worry.”

She nodded, hand to her chest. When she looked further down the couch she noticed Karen.

“I’m so sorry for being impolite! I’m Trisha Malik, Zayn’s mother.”

Karen stood up, hugging Tricia. “Karen. I’m Liam’s mother.”

They stood there hugging, both smiling big at each other. “It’s so wonderful to meet you. Liam is such a lovely person. He makes my Zaynie so happy.”

“I can say the same about Zayn! I’ve never seen Liam so happy with someone.”

Trisha grinned at that, hopefully all the sweet words were easing her anger towards him.

“This is my husband, Yaser, and my two youngest daughters. Wali and Safaa.”

Yaser, Wali, and Safaa all greeted Karen, Karen giving them each hugs.

“You’ve got such a beautiful family, Trisha.”

“Thank you, Karen.”

Trisha finally hugged Harry, Louis, and Niall. “Where are the others at?”

“Shawn and Normani are working and Lauren is with Kehlani, meeting with the fire department and police department to discuss some matters about the case.”

“Have they said anything about the fire?” Yaser asked, leaning up against the back of the couch, running his hand through Zayn’s hair.

Zayn smiled up at his dad, the older man returning the smile.

“From what Lauren has told me, they’re thinking the fire started from the kitchen,” Louis said, moving to sit down on the arm of the recliner that Harry was sitting on. “We have this really shitty microwave and, like, we literally have to unplug it whenever it’s not being used because we’ve seen sparks come from it.”

“Louis!” Liam exclaimed. “Have you brought that up to anyone? Why haven’t you guys tried getting a new one? That’s so dangerous.”

“It absolutely is, but when we brought it up to people that we’d like a new microwave, they all brushed it off saying it wasn’t urgent.”

“Granted, we never mentioned it was sparking,” Zayn said.

“That’s kind of a really important thing…I’m so annoyed with you two right now,” Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist.

“So am I. I can’t believe this. That’s a true fire hazard, Zaynie.”

“We…were handling it. Anyway Quino, the other mechanic that works at our station, confirmed that he had been using the microwave but then stepped out of the kitchen to answer a phone call which turned out to be that he needed to leave because his daughter got sick.”

“So yeah, like using the microwave - we don’t recommend it but when you do use it you _have_ to stay close to it and then you have to unplug it once you’re done. Like, we have our rules, okay!”

“But clearly those rules didn’t work, if a fire started. And…like imagine if Zayn hadn’t been found sooner! Ju- this is terrible.”

Zayn knew Liam was upset. He wanted nothing but to wash away everything that made him upset, what was worse was that he knew that he himself was the one that had done it.

“Liam, I’m sorry.” Zayn said, feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders.

Liam looked up, eyebrows furrowed when he caught the saddened tone.

“Baby, no. I’m-I just wish this would’ve gotten handled sooner. I wish it’d never come to this.” He pulled Zayn close to him, burying his face in Zayn’s neck. “Never want to picture a world without you. I was out of my mind the second I found out you were in danger and the fact that I was stuck in a hospital didn’t help at all.”

Harry nodded. “He was losing it, Z. We had Niall tell the doctor and the doctor had nurses checking in on him, making sure he was as okay as he could be.”

They hadn’t spoken of the incident, it’d just happened and they hadn’t had a chance to be alone to discuss much of anything. This was the first time that they’d been able to sit down, be with each other, and face the reality of what had happened.

“I’m just so sorry, Li.” Zayn’s eyesight began to blur with the tears, feeling heavy hearted as he thought about how scared Liam must’ve been.

Liam held Zayn to him, tight. “You have no reason to be sorry at all, baby. You had no control over the situation. Sure, there were precautions that could’ve been taken, but when it came down to this fire, it had nothing to do with you.” He placed a kiss on Zayn’s forehead. “But you’ll be damn sure that the second I can, I’ll be throwing away that damn microwave and will be checking the electrical circuits in that building.”

Zayn chuckled as he held onto Liam just as tight.

“Isn’t that so ironic, though? The firefighter’s husband was in a fire, but the firefighter couldn’t do shit because the firefighter was also injured? This is ju-“

“ _Husband?!_ ” Trisha, Karen, and Yaser stared at the couch where Louis, Liam, and Zayn all sat.

Louis wore a look of confusion on his face at the angry looks on the parents’ faces, but realized what he’d said. “Moms, dad, I would formally like to request that I not be killed, especially not because of a dumb joke!”

Trisha crossed her arms at her son. “Zayn Javaad Malik, why did he say ‘husband’?”

“Ma, it’s a joke. Liam and I are _not_ married.”

“But they totally want to get married,” Louis added.

Zayn picked the pillow up that was in his lap and hit Louis in the face with it. Louis pushed Zayn, Zayn whimpering because he had a bruise on his shoulder from when he fell when he fainted.

“Oh shit, sorry! I keep forgetting the arm.”

Liam leaned over and flicked Louis’ forehead. “Stop hurting him, Louis!”

Louis was about to respond but the parents stopped the argument.

“Just to clarify: there is no marriage?” Karen asked.

“Correct,” Liam said.

“But they want to get married,” Louis added, again. The boys glared at their friend. “Tell me I’m lying.” He crossed his arms across his chest, staring them down. When neither of them tried to correct him, he smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

“But, hypothetically, ” A grin began to grow on Trisha’s face. “How long until there’s an engagement?”

“Mom!” Zayn laughed, shaking his head, but he stopped when Liam responded with ‘not too long, I don’t think’.

Zayn stared at Liam, surprised. They’d never talked about marriage. All it went as far as was Louis’ ‘husband’ jokes. Plus, they still felt like such a fresh couple, even if they knew they wanted to be in a committed relationship with each other from the second they started dating.

“Thank you for believing I have so much self-control that I’d be able to hold off on proposing to you, but I truly don’t.” Liam said, eyes shining bright as he pinched Zayn’s chin and brought his lips to his.

Zayn was blushing and had no idea what to say. He just nuzzled further into Liam’s side before quietly replying with ‘I don’t have any either’.

They felt everyone staring at them and that made Zayn blush even more, never a fan of being at the center of the attention, but Liam, it was as if he was oblivious to it all, his eyes solely focused on Zayn.

Trisha cleared her throat, subtly wiping at her eyes, having teared up at the sight of her son and the love of his life.

“I’m going to head to the store and pick up some groceries for the next few days, especially for Christmas.”

Zayn furrowed his brows. Trisha spotted his confusion and smiled. “We’ll be celebrating Christmas here, that way you don’t have to travel since I’m sure you’ll still feel exhausted.”

“Oh ma, are you sure?”

Trisha nodded, smiling.

“Trisha, if it’s okay with you, we’d love to join in celebrating Christmas here as well.”

Trisha hugged Karen to her side, “Of course! We can have our first family holiday.”

“Beautiful. I’ll just let my husband and daughters know of the plans, Geoff was going to be heading down here anyway. I’ll join you in going to the store too.”

Trisha nodded excitedly, putting on her coat and helping Safaa in putting on her coat.

“Zaynie, Liam! Any requests?”

“Gummy bears?” Liam asked, bashful in his request.

Trisha smiled fondly. “Absolutely. Zaynie?”

Zayn smiled, “Can I please get fries, ma?”

Trisha wrapped her arm around Zayn, placing multiple kisses on his cheek and forehead. “Anything for you, sunshine.”

“Hey! That’s what Zaynie calls me, ‘sunshine’.”

Zayn blushed further, somehow, wanting the couch to swallow him up. He remembered asking his mother when he was younger why she called him ‘sunshine’, wondering how his mother could compare him to something as large and powerful as the sun.

_‘You are warm, sweet, and beautiful like the sunshine that shines down upon us.’_

And that was exactly how he would describe his Liam.

Trisha looked at Zayn knowingly, placing another kiss on his cheek before moving to give Liam a kiss on his cheek. “We’ll be back. Louis, you watch the boys, Niall and Harry come with me please! I trust your taste in food.”

“Momma Trisha, I am offended!”

“Good, your terrible pancakes offended me Love you!” She called out as she closed the door behind them, leaving Louis, Liam, and Zayn.

“I’m still your mom’s favorite.”

Zayn nodded, “No doubt.”

Louis got up from the couch, kicking at Zayn’s foot before heading to the bathroom.

They sat together in silence, enjoying the first bit of peace they’ve had with each other.

Liam pulled away, just so that he could tilt Zayn’s face up for a kiss.

Zayn eyes closed and a smile grew on his face, the warmth that he always felt with Liam washing over him. _His sunshine_.

Zayn opened his eyes to Liam’s sparkling brown eyes. Liam leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against his.

“I love you, angel.”

“I love you more, sunshine.”

Liam’s smile grew at the name. “ _Sunshine_.”

“It’s what you are,” Zayn said.

“I was serious, by the way.” Zayn looked confused. “About proposing and stuff. I intend to propose. I don’t know when, I’ll do it whenever it’s The Moment, but…I just want you to know that I’m serious about us, Z.” He intertwined their fingers together and placed kisses on the back of Zayn’s hand.

“And what makes you think you’re going to be the one proposing? Maybe I’ll propose first.”

Liam tickled the underside of Zayn’s chin. “That’s a race I wouldn’t mind losing then, as long as in the end it’s the same result; you and I together.”

“Well that’ll be a guarantee,” Zayn said, casually shrugging at the serious topic, just like how he’s seen Liam do so much. “I don’t know when the proposal will happen, but I can guarantee you that I’ll say yes.”

“What if I asked right now? I know you feel wary because we haven’t been together super long.”

“It’ll be an engagement, who knows how long we’ll be engaged.”

“What if I propose and then we go down to city hall and get married right away?”

“Well, one: city hall is closed already, I’m pretty sure. Two, I’d still say yes even though I wouldn’t quite understand the rush to get married.”

Liam shrugged. “I know we’re going to spend forever together anyway, but add on knowing that you’re my husband and being able to officially call you that? Insane.”

“You have a ‘husband’ kink.”

“I have a _you_ kink, knowing that I’m with you really gets me going.”

“The only man I love,” Zayn said, palm against Liam’s cheek. “Only man I’ve _ever_ loved,” he could see what his words were doing to Liam. He felt Liam’s grip against his waist tighten, his eyes on Zayn’s lip. “My husband, even if we’re not married yet.”

“What the fuck are you guys doing?”

Zayn and Liam broke apart, taken out of their heated moment.

“God were you guys getting horny at calling each other ‘husband’? This is disgusting.”

“Screw off, Louis.”

“Seems like you two need to screw off, Payno.”

Zayn froze in place.

They still hadn't “screwed off”. Zayn feared that Liam would eventually  get tired of waiting for Zayn to feel comfortable enough to further their relationship in that way. He knew that wasn't the kind of person Liam was, though. Liam was incredible. He was the most patient person Zayn knew and he cared so much.

Liam noticed Zayn’s silence and looked over. “Baby, you okay?” He soon realized what could’ve had Zayn freaking out, sitting up straighter. “Fuck, did what we just do make you uncomfortable? I’m sor-“

Zayn shook his head, leaning forward with his hands on Liam’s cheeks. He smiled at the man he loved so much. “It didn’t. I promise.”

Liam listened to his words, smiling. “You’re sure?”

Zayn nodded, placing a kiss on Liam’s lips. “Love you.”

Liam wrapped his arm back around Zayn’s waist, placing a firmer kiss on his lips. “Love you more.”

Louis watched the entire thing in confusion, the fact that his friends ignored everything else in the world whenever they were together definitely didn’t help.

“Can I ask a question or two?”

“No.” Zayn and Liam said.

“ _Anyway_ , so, like, you guys still haven't fucked, or what?”

Liam was ready to scold Louis for his invasive question, but stopped when Zayn kissed Liam’s shoulder before turning back and facing Louis. “No we haven’t.”

“Really? I mean, like, kudos to you. A couple that’s so in deep like the two of you, but never having had sex is very rare. Huh. I’m just curious, but, like, is there a specific reason why? Like, is there just no interest or?”

Zayn cleared his throat, suddenly feeling anxious. He shouldn’t feel terrible for never having told Louis about this, it shouldn’t have to be public information, it’s not his fault that sex was such a normalized topic in society.

Liam caressed Zayn. “Want me to step away? I can give you two some time.”

Zayn shook his head, sending a small smile. He had no clue why he even felt anxious, he knew Louis wouldn’t ridicule him, but knowing that Liam was there, it helped.

“So Liam and I have never had sex, and _I_ have never had sex. It’s just never been something I’ve exactly desired but also...it makes me feel uncomfortable, just that sort of vulnerability throws me into a hyper aware mode. I used to not even feel comfortable with kissing, or, like, just any sort of intimacy, it all made me nervous and insecure.” He looked over at Liam. “That is, until I met Liam.”

He looked back at Louis, who looked as if he was taking the information into consideration.

“So like is it like asexuality? That’s what people who are not interested in sexual activity identify as, right?”

Zayn shrugged. “I’m not sure if that’s how I identify, honestly. I need to look further into it. But yeah, it could be seen as something along the lines. But it also could just be that I, personally, had never found the right person.”

Liam intertwined his fingers with Zayn’s. “I told him that he shouldn’t think too much on how he identifies, if he feels any stress or pressure with labels. It’s completely fine to remain ‘unlabeled’ until he feels that maybe he understands himself more, or even if he just doesn’t want a label, some people would rather not label as anything. No matter what, I’m here for him.”

Louis stared at them before moving and standing in between them. He pushed at Zayn enough until Zayn moved over, Louis sitting down between them, wrapping his arms around the both of them.

“I’m so glad you two found each other. Z, why’d you look so stressed? You didn’t think I’d take this well, or what?”

“Not at all, Lou. I-I-“

“I was joking, don’t worry about it. It’s your business, you’ve always been more private. I’m just glad you told me. And I’m sorry if I’ve ever made you feel uncomfortable, Zaynie.”

Zayn scooted over, wrapping an arm around his best friend. “Not even the case, bro. It’s when I’m thinking about _myself_ taking part in sexual situations that I am uninterested in, or may get uncomfortable with. I’m fine hearing about your sexual endeavors, I know you don’t have any other friends that you can go talk to about this.”

“Fuck you, Malik! This is a serious topic. I was trying to be respectful!”

Zayn cuddled Louis into his side, giggling. “I know, and I really appreciate that. I never once thought that you’d make fun of me or anything. I was just scared. But I really do appreciate it, Louis. I love you.”

Louis hugged him back tightly, Zayn patting his back because he was squeezing him so tight that the air in his lungs was being pushed out. “Still struggling with breathing, bro.”

“Shit! Right, sorry.”

Liam was sitting beside them, endeared. Louis saw that and raised the arm that wasn’t already around Zayn, “Cuddle us, Payno!”

“Kind of have a broken leg that needs to stay elevated, Tommo.”

Louis shoved Zayn, moving him and Zayn until they were closer to Liam and able to cuddle him.

“One big happy family,” Louis said, getting up from the couch enough to kiss Zayn cheek then Liam’s. “Oh, which reminds me! I invited my family over here for Christmas dinner.”

“What?!” Zayn sat up. “Louis, the apartment isn’t that big. We still have to figure out where everyone is sleeping, then _where_ we’re going to have this Christmas dinner because we don’t have enough space for cooking the meals, especially knowing how much mom likes to cook.”

Liam lifted his head from where it was laying on Zayn’s shoulder. “Would it be possible to rent out The Southern Tavern? It’s a pretty good size, they’ve got alcohol and a functioning kitchen. Surely that would fit all of us, yeah?”

“I mean, maybe. We’d have to check with Paul, I don’t know how much business he gets on Christmas, I don’t want to take that business away from him.”

“Fuck maybe! I think we should go for it. I’ll go call him right now. How many people do you think are going to be joining? Got my family, Liam’s, yours, Niall said he was probably joining too. I’ll ask the group chat and see if they want to join in.” Louis let out an excited squeal. “This is gonna be major! Our little family and their families all together!

Louis left to handle the apparent Christmas party that would be happening in two days time.

Zayn groaned, snuggling into Liam’s side. “I’m already exhausted with it all.”

Liam chuckled, placing a kiss on Zayn’s forehead. “Same. But it’ll be fun, yeah? Our first Christmas together. Our families all together. It’ll be fun, I know it.”

Zayn loved how Liam could be so much more optimistic. It wasn’t that Zayn wasn’t, but he tended to be more about ‘shit’s gonna happen how it happens, I’m ready to take the blows as they come’ while Liam had such a positive outlook on _everything_ , as if he knew everything would be perfectly fine, and would step in to ensure that everything would be perfectly fine. In a way, Zayn’s over preparedness for negativity was balanced out with Liam’s extreme positivity.

Zayn moved forward, nuzzling his nose with Liam.

“Sunshine.”

**\----------------**

“You _cannot_ seat my family with Harry’s, Niall.”

“Excuse me. You hired me as a party coordinator.”

“There was no hiring done in this, everyone got voluntold on what they were going to be helping out with. I thought you’d have a good feel on who got along with who and would be great for seating arrangements, but I guess I was wrong.”

“How was I wrong? Your family loves Harry’s family! Wait, is this because you and Harry are still deciding on where you two stand? Christ, Louis. I don’t believe in Christmas miracles, but if I wanted one to come true, it’d be you and Harry growing the hell up and admitting your feelings and agreeing to be together forever, like you two are destined to be.”

“The point of miracles is that they come when least expected.”

“I don’t even know if you’re right and I, honestly, do not even care. Your family is sitting by the Styles’ and that is that on that. Excuse me, Lani is walking in with a hell of a lot of drinks, imma go help her. Go check on Zayn, yeah? He’s been feeling a bit weak still.”

Louis frowned, immediately heading to one of the tables in the corner, where Zayn was sitting, coloring with his oldest sister’s daughter and Liam’s oldest sister’s son.

“Hey.”

Zayn looked up, smiling at his best friend.

Sanita looked up, waving at Louis. Louis kneeled down, smiling at the three year old. “Hello darling. Taking care of uncle Zaynie?”

She nodded. “I got him water!” She pushed her coloring book to show Louis her progress on the puppy she’s drawing. “Do ya like this picture? It’s for Uncle Leeyum.”

Louis rose his eyebrows. “Uncle Leeyum.”

Sanita smiled. “He’s like a puppy.”

Zayn glared at Louis, daring him to say anything. Louis stood up, smirking. “Anyway, I had a reason to come over here.” He sat down in the seat across from Zayn, beside Ashton. He narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward and made sure Sanita and Ashton were focused on coloring before speaking further with Zayn. “What’s this about you not feeling well?”

Zayn rolled his eyes. He’d told Niall that he still felt a bit weak. He still was definitely doing better than before, of course, but he still felt exhausted. “I’m fine, Lou. I haven’t exactly gotten a chance to really rest, though. Kind of got roped into hosting a huge Christmas party. Not to mention the stress of mine and Liam’s families meeting.”

“There was never any reason for you to stress over the families meeting, Zayn. I told you that and I was right! They love each other, it’s clear as day. And they especially love you and Liam. Walked by the kitchen and your mom and Liam’s mom were talking about how much they adore each other’s son. Like, seriously, I didn’t think it was possible for a couple to be so loved.”

Normani walked out from the hall, clipboard in hands. “Alright, so we’ve got all the appetizers placed out?”

Lauren who was following her, her own clipboard in hand, working as Normani’s unofficial assistant. “Yes. We separated them by vegan and by non-vegan.”

“Drinks?”

“Lani and Niall are bringing them in right now.”

Normani’s eyes landed on Louis, narrowing them into slits. “And what are you supposed to be doing?”

“Niall ordered me to come check on Zaynie, I’m doing as I said!”

Lauren and Normani moved closer, Lauren petting Zayn’s hair and Normani placed the back of her hand against Zayn’s forehead.

“What’s wrong, Z?” Lauren asked, clearly worried.

“You guys are worrying over nothing, I’m _fine_. I’m really just tired.”

Sanita got up from her seat and made her way to Zayn, reaching up her hand but too short to touch his forehead. He smiled down at the little girl and leaned down enough that she could touch his forehead.

“Oh, no, uncle Zaynie. You definitely have a freevor.” She looked up at Lauren and Normani. “What do we do?” Her doe eyes widened. “I’ll go ask gramma for more water. Stay sitting, Uncle Zayn.”

The little girl grabbed Ashton’s hand, who had been busy coloring in his picture of butterflies and flowers. “Ashton, c’mon we have to help fix Uncle Zayn.”

“He’s not my uncle,” Ashton said, confused.

“He has to be, he’s Uncle Leeyum’s husband.”

Ashton stood still for a moment, trying to understand the situation, but his moment ended when Sanita kept tugging him.

Lauren squeezed the grip she had on his shoulder. “Zaynie, be real with us. You don’t feel good?”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “I swear I’m fine. I really am just tired.”

“I’ll go buy you a blow up mattress and we can set it up in Paul’s little breakroom.”

“Lo, please don’t,” Zayn said with a chuckle. “I swear I’m fine.”

Sanita came back, not with water, but instead with the beautiful man that Zayn was so fortunate to be with. Liam held Ashton in one arm, and Sanita in the other.

“I couldn’t find gramma and Leeyum said he won’t give me water because he wanted to check on you first.”

Liam placed both the kids down, giving them both kisses on the top of the head before moving to sit down beside Zayn.

He was doing much better with his ankle and wrist. He’d gone to the doctor the day before and they’d said the swelling had gone down immensely and that he should be completely fine within the next days. Zayn wasn’t sure if Liam was ‘completely fine’ enough to be holding two kids and walking around on his ankle though.

As if Liam sensed what Zayn was thinking about, he threw his head back with a groan. “I’m fine, Z. My wrist and ankle really don’t hurt anymore, I swear.”

“I just don’t want you to strain yourself too much, too soon.”

“I promise I won’t, baby.” He placed a kiss on Zayn’s nose. “Now please tell me why Dr. Sanita was reporting to me saying that you are not feeling well.”

Normani and Lauren gave Zayn pats on the shoulder before leaving to continue with getting ready for the Christmas dinner that would be occurring in less than two hours. Louis sat down beside Ashton and began talking to him, smiling at the young boy’s giggle.

Sanita got up and crawled onto Zayn’s lap, moving so she was sitting between them, on their laps. She’d only known Liam for a day but Zayn could already tell Liam had completely won her over, same with his sisters and mother who were all in love with him. Zayn shouldn’t feel so surprised by this.

“Leeyum, Uncle Zaynie is so tired!” She cupped Zayn’s cheek. “He does not feel good, Uncle Leeyum.”

“Uncle Zaynie is _fine_ ,” he said, cupping the little girl’s face in his hands.

Liam wrapped his arm around Zayn’s shoulder, placing a kiss on the side of Zayn’s head. “You sure?”

“Yeah, babe. Really can’t wait to go to bed tonight, though,” Zayn admitted.

“Well I really can’t wait to cuddle you tonight.”

“I was going to say that stood for you guys doing Not Cuddling, but Zayn doesn’t even do that so you guys are really going to cuddle.”

Zayn and Liam roll their eyes as they both play with the curls that poked out from Sanita’s ponytail.

“Aren’t you two looking so domestic,” Doniya, Zayn’s oldest sister said, smirking. His family hadn’t stopped joking about he and Liam having children since the moment they realized just how good with children Liam was.

“Momma, Uncle Zaynie is unwell.”

Liam giggled, “he’s fine, love.”

Doniya ruffled Zayn’s hair and pinched Liam’s cheek before leaning over to pick Sanita up.

“Momma, I can’t leave, Zaynie is sick!”

“You have to go change into your clothes for the party, Sani.”

Liam wrapped Zayn up in his arms. “I’ll take care of him.”

“You promise?” The little girl raised her eyebrows and stuck out her pinky.

Liam hooked his pinky with hers and nodded. “I promise.”

Doni and Sanita left, leaving Zayn, Liam, Louis, and Ashton at the table.

Louis got up, stretching. “Liam, was Harry in the kitchen?”

“Yeah, he’s bouncing around in the kitchen and helping everyone. Why?”

“Now I know to avoid the kitchen.”

Zayn and Liam shook their heads as Louis walked off.

“What’re you doing, Ash?”

Ashton looked up, his head of golden curls bouncing.

“Colorin’ a picture for Uncle Zaynie.”

Liam’s eyebrows raised. “Uncle Zaynie?”

“It’s what Sani told me to call him.”

Liam looked over at Zayn, who was blushing. “I- We can- I didn’t correct him, sor-“

“I can’t wait to see what you came up with for Uncle Zaynie.”

Ashton returned the smile that Liam sent before focusing his attention back on the coloring book.

Liam kisses Zayn’s head. “Uncle Zaynie.”

“Uncle Leeyum,” Zayn replied, with a smile.

They’d moved all the tables to the center of the bar floor, making a long table that everyone sat around.

Zayn and Liam’s hands had stayed intertwined since the beginning of the dinner, both sitting across from Louis and Harry.

Niall had managed to get them sitting together, only by making sure every other seat was taken. Dinner was almost over and Louis and Harry still hadn’t gotten into a fight, so things were definitely going better than they could’ve been.

There was clinking on the glass, everyone turning to look at the head of the table where Karen and Trisha stood.

“We are so beyond happy to have gotten to join all our families together on this day,” Trisha started. Zayn could already see the tears in her eyes. “The plan certainly formed in an unfortunate time, but one of the greatest things came from it.”

Karen nodded, sniffling. “It’s been so beautiful to meet all of the people who accepted my Liam so freely,” she turned to look at Zayn. “Especially to meet the person that makes my Liam so, so happy.” Liam went to complain, but Karen glared at him, shutting him up. “I’ve never been so sure that Liam was going to be okay.”

Everyone awww’d and Liam and Zayn got their hair ruffled by anyone in reach.

Louis stood up. “Are the mothers done fonding?” He asked, grinning. “I’m really glad Liam and Zayn’s families came down and started this all. I spend a lot of time with my friends, they’re my family, but it’s always such a blessing when my family comes down and spends time with my family here. Now we get to add another family into the mix. Mr. and Mrs. Payne, we are so happy to have Liam in our family and I can promise that he will always be looked after.”

“Except when you’re pushing people off of bleachers, right, Lou?” Liam said with a laugh.

Everyone broke into laughter, Louis throwing a bread roll at Liam’s head.

“Liam, it’s my birthday you have to be nice to me!”

“I forgave you since the beginning, Tommo.”

Louis blew Liam a quick kiss before sitting back down, casually throwing an arm around the back of Harry’s seat.

Harry quickly sat up. “I have something to say as well.” He ran a hand through his quiff of curls. “Louis Tomlinson,” Louis looked up then at Zayn, then Harry, frozen. “I am tired of standing in this shaky middle ground with you, never acting on our feelings for one another.”

Louis shook his head at Harry, begging him to stop talking.

“I won’t stop, Louis. I’m so in love with you and I don’t want to be in this same position next year. I’m thinking we could be engaged by your next birthday, maybe even married, who knows, but I just want to be _with you_. I want to be together, Louis. Please.”

The room was silent, everyone waiting to see what Louis said.

“Yeah? Well I’m in love with you more, and…I wouldn’t be so against being married by next Christmas.”

Everyone gasped, not really expecting the outcome.

“You have a terrible way of showing it,” Lauren grumbled.

“Oh can you can it! We deal with emotions how we can. Let me live, people.”

Louis turned to Harry, kissing him. “I love you, Haz. Always have, quite possibly always will.”

Harry had a brilliant smile on his face as he pulled Louis into a kiss.

“Look at that, Christmas Miracles actually do fuckin’ happen.”

“Hey, Hey! The children!” Liam said, throwing the bread roll that Louis had thrown at him, back at Louis, hitting him on the cheek.

“There’s so much love going around!” Karen cheered, wiping at her eyes. She had been around Louis and Harry long enough to see how idiotic they were both being. Seeing them both smiling and so caught up in each other made her happy.

“It’s going to be even more sickening around here, we’ve got enough of the sappy heart eyes from Zayn and Liam,” Niall said pointing at the two.

“At least we don’t make out in front of you guys. Plus, you and Shawn act like that too.”

“Hey, don’t gang up on me, it’s just myself tonight.”

Trisha giggled. “I still can’t believe you and Shawn are together. Karen, Shawn is the most polite sweetheart. I can’t wait for you to meet him.”

Sanita yawned as she moved from her seat between Doni and Yaser to sit down in Liam’s lap.

“Uncle Leeyum.”

Liam smiled down at her, wrapping the arm that wasn’t holding Zayn’s hand around Sani.

“Yes darling?”

“Can we open presents yet?”

She looked up at him, blinking her long eyelashes.

“Oh don’t do those eyes at me! That’s how Uncle Zaynie won my heart.”

Sani giggled, reaching out her hand to pet Zayn’s arm. “Imma win your heart back for ya, Leeyum. Ya can’t live without a heart.”

Liam rubbed her back and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head while looking at Zayn, their eyes meeting. “Nah, it’s okay. He can keep it.”

Zayn placed a kiss on Liam’s shoulder, melting at the sight of one of the most important human beings being held by another one of the most important human beings in his world.

It was three in the morning when the families left the Tavern.

Instead of their celebration ending then, though, Liam and Zayn’s families went back to Zayn’s apartment.

Sani and Ashton had sprawled out on the floor, playing Go Fish! And claiming that the dogs, who had laid down with them, were also playing.

Wali and Safaa had gone with Louis’ family, wanting to spend more time with Louis’ younger siblings, who they didn’t get to see that often.

Doni, Ruth, Nicola, Karen, and Trisha were at the kitchen table, chatting while sipping on the bottle of wine that Paul had gifted to them.

Yaser and Geoff sat in the living room, supervising the children while also watching the Hallmark movies that were running.

Zayn and Liam had stepped out to the balcony, needing a quick breather from it all.

Liam had gone into their bedroom to grab Zayn’s fuzzy blanket, wrapping it around them once Zayn had settled down in Liam’s lap, cuddling together.

“It went well, yeah?” Zayn asked, finger drawing against Liam’s chest.

“I think so. I mean our families are in there claiming each other as family. That definitely is good, right?”

Zayn nodded. “ _Our_ family.”

Liam squeezed the arm around Zayn’s body, kissing his head. “Our family.”

Doni knocked on the door, yawning as she opened it. “What are you two weirdos doing? Don’t wanna spend time with us that much that you sit out in this tits cold weather?”

“Obviously,” Zayn said, snuggling further into Liam’s chest.

“You are such a cuddlebear with Liam.”

Liam giggled at that, nuzzling his nose at the top of Zayn’s head. “Have a new nickname for Zaynie now. Cuddlebear.”

Zayn groaned, getting up, Liam pouting.

“It really is tits cold weather, Li. C’mon.”

Doni moved over, throwing her arm over his shoulder, smiling. “You’re such a happy cuddlebear,” placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Maybe, who knows?”

Zayn stepped into the kitchen, smiling at the mothers and sisters.

“Hi sunshine,” Trisha said, extending her arm to pull Zayn to her.

Zayn stepped over, leaning down enough to place a kiss on the top of her head. “Hi ma. How was the wine?” He asked.

Nicola cheered, “Delicious! Next time you see Paul, please thank him again.”

“Definitely.”

Liam stepped in, flinging the fuzzy blanket onto  Zayn, covering his face.

Karen smiled. “I’m glad you finally came back in from the cold. No clue why you two went out there.”

Zayn had gotten the blanket off of him, wrapping it around himself. “Liam just wanted an excuse to cuddle so he put me in a cold environment.”

“Oh shut it, _cuddlebear._ ”

The women all giggled, shaking their heads at the couple.

Ruth yawned, Nicola yawning soon after.

“Did you guys want to sleep over here? I’m sure we can work something out,” Liam said, knowing that it was late and they were probably too exhausted to be driving around, even if his apartment was only five minutes away.

The past two nights, Liam’s family had been staying at Liam’s apartment since he had two bedrooms available, while Zayn’s family stayed in the current apartment, Zayn’s parents taking Zayn and Liam’s bed and Zayn’s sisters taking the guest bedroom. Zayn and Liam slept on the pull out couch.

“Nah, don’t worry about us, Li.” Nicola said, getting up. “Pops didn’t drink; we can just have him drive.”

They all walked into the living room, Yaser and Geoff laughing over something that just happened in the movie they were watching, Doni standing behind the couch, laughing along.

Sani and Ashton had fallen asleep, the dogs cuddled up beside them.

Trisha walked over, swatting Yaser on the shoulder. “Yaser, the children are going to be so sore, why’d you let them fall asleep like that?”

“We got distracted by the movie, sorry.”

Doni picked up Sani, and Ruth picked up Ashton, Ruth sitting down on one of the recliners.

“You know what, this recliner is pretty comfortable, maybe we will sleep here.”

Nicola, who shared the guest bed with Ruth grinned, “I’m totally okay with that. Won’t be kicked by you and Ash.”

Ruth flicked Nicola off, everyone laughing.

Geoff got up from the couch. “We’ve been here long enough, best let the family sleep.”

Ruth got up, Liam and Zayn walking over and both kissing Ruth’s cheek then placing a kiss on Ashton’s head.

Geoff hugged Liam tight then Zayn, ruffling their hair.

Karen hugged them together and placed kisses on their cheeks, smiling.

Nicola gave them both hugs, pinching Liam’s cheeks and giving Zayn a kiss on his cheek.

They walked out, promising they’d be there the next day.

It was looking like the families really were only going to be able to stay the weekend, tomorrow being their last day in Austin.

Trisha and Yaser gave Liam and Zayn hugs, walking to the room to sleep.

Doni shifted Sani in her arms, smiling at her brother and brother-in-law. “Good night, dweebs. Sleep well.”

Zayn and Liam waved at her, standing arm in arm, leaning into each other.

“I’m too tired, let’s just sleep on the recliner, Leeyum.”

“Baby, it’ll take just a second to pull out the bed.”

Zayn groaned, curling up on the recliner and the dogs all jumping up to join him.

“You three aren’t helping his situation, the cuddlebear and his three cuddlebears.”

“You’re my cuddlebear too, Li. I’ve got four cuddlebears.”

Liam shook his head, smiling down at the sight of Zayn’s small body surrounded by dogs. He pulled the bed out, fixed the sheets, and grabbed the pillows from where they kept them under the window seat, placing three pillows on Zayn’s side, and one on his own, knowing how much Zayn loved pillows.

Zayn had dozed off, already snoring.

Liam rolled his eyes but stepped forward, managing to pick up the man, laying him down on the bed.

Zayn turned in the bed, stretching.

“You weren’t really asleep were you?”

Zayn stuck out his tongue as he wrapped his arms tightly around Liam’s body. “I love you.”

Liam smiled down at the site, wrapping his arms around Zayn too. “Love you more.”

**\----------------**

Liam peeked his eyes open, groaning. He pulled his phone up from where he’d laid it on the floor to charge, seeing it was barely 6 AM. He’d been asleep for less than 3 hours.

He went to get up, but the arm that was currently wrapped around his waist tightened, a pout finding its way on Zayn’s face.

Liam slid down so that he was more on level with Zayn, trying his best to not wake up the sleeping man, especially not so early.

Liam knew that, if allowed, he would spend the rest of his life in Zayn’s arms, seeing nothing but the beautiful man.

“ _Stop lookin at me_ ,” Zayn sleepily grumbled. Liam giggled, caressing Zayn’s cheek. “Iss too early, Leeyum. Go back to sleep.”

Liam leaned forward enough to sprinkle kisses along Zayn’s cheekbone, placing a kiss on his bare shoulder, as well, before he pulled away. “I  can’t fall back to sleep, I love looking at you too much.”

Zayn moved forward, pushing himself completely up against Liam’s body, his face buried in the crook of Liam’s neck. “Then close your eyes and stop lookin’ at me.”

“Such a grumpy kitten when you don’t get your sleep,” Liam said. He yelped when he felt Zayn bite at the tender skin on his neck. “Love you,” Liam whispered.

“Love you more,” was mumbled back before all he heard and felt was Zayn’s soft breath.

**\----------------**

When Liam woke up again, it was 9 AM. The house was still silent, Liam assuming that meant the entire family was still asleep. He managed to unwrap Zayn’s arms from around him, directing Verde to take his place, which the dog gladly did, quickly followed by his brothers.

Liam stretched as he made his way to the bathroom. Once he’d emptied his bladder he made his way to the kitchen, making himself a coffee.

He leaned up against the counter, waiting for his coffee to be done. Once it was done he grabbed a jacket that Zayn had left on the couch, quietly opening the door to the patio, and closing it. He loved to sit outside and enjoy his coffee, relaxing in the quiet of the neighborhood. Occasionally, Zayn would join him, but Zayn hardly ever managed to wake up that early, unless it was for work.

The patio door opened, Liam raising his eyes wondering if Zayn had woken up, only to find a much older looking version of Zayn.

“Morning, Mr. Malik.”

“I’ve been here how many days? I told you, call me ‘Yaser’, Liam.”

Yaser sat down in the seat beside Liam, blowing on his hot cup of coffee.

Liam smiled as he looked down at the light shade that Yaser’s coffee was.

“I see Zayn took after you, enjoying creamer with a little bit of coffee.”

Yaser grinned, swatting at Liam’s knee. “More like I took after him.” Yaser shook his head. “I remember waking up on Sunday mornings to go pick up the newspaper from the gas station ‘round the corner and returning to Zaynie at the table with Trisha, making me my coffee. Always put too much milk and sugar, or too much creamer. Trisha would allow him to prepare himself his own little cup of coffee and he and I would sit together at the table, drinking out coffee and reading the news together. From then on, it’s just how I drink my coffee, if i'm honest.”

Liam was giggling at it, picturing a younger Zayn do it all.

“You love my son,” Yaser said, caramel eyes focused on Liam.

“I-uh…very much, sir. I love him very much.”

“I know. I knew the second I met you that you and my son definitely had one thing in common: neither of you know what ‘subtlety’ is. You two looked at each other as if you were each other’s stars, moon, and sun.”

Liam nodded as he looked down at the dark drink in his hands. “He’s my world, sir.”

“I was wary, when Zayn first spoke of you. I remember he was chatting my ear off about the sweet boy that had started working for the fire department. Wouldn’t shut up about how much his dogs loved the sweet boy, and, as you know, this dogs are his babies. I thought he was feeling too many intense feelings for just having met someone. I can’t speak for him, Liam, but I feel I can confidently say that you are also my son’s world. I’m glad you two met.”

He gripped Liam’s shoulder, letting go to give it a firm pat. “If you hurt him, though, Liam-“

“Mr. Mali- Yaser. If I can promise you one thing, it’s that I will never hurt Zayn’s heart.”

“Liam, if you hurt my heart, I’ll kill you.”

While they’d been talking, they hadn’t noticed Zayn, hair a mess, eyes still half lidded with sleep.

“What a surprise that you’re awake!” Yaser looked at Liam. “Don’t think I’ve seen him up before noon on a weekend in ages.”

“That still hasn’t changed. It’s very rare that he is up this early.”

Zayn moved Liam’s arm, careful of the coffee, sitting down in Liam’s lap. Liam wrapped his arms tight around Zayn.

“Zaynie, it’s cold out here, baby. Why didn’t you bring a jacket?”

“Be my jacket, cuddlebear.”

Liam chuckled, attempting to cover Zayn’s bare arms as best as he could, while sipping on the coffee.

Zayn made grabby hands at the coffee cup. “I thought you don’t like my coffee?”

“I don’t, I just wanna hold your gross coffee so that it warms my hands.”

Yaser watched fondly, seeing how easily the two men melded together and interacted.

“Baba, were you done interrogating my Liam?”

“Hadn’t reached that part yet, I was still on sharing embarrassing stories of you.”

“Liam, don’t believe anything he says.”

“But he said you loved me.”

“ _Maybe_ you can believe that.”

**\----------------**

“Ma, we’re going to visit you next month. It’s not too long.”

“I know, I know. But I’ll miss you so much until then!” Trisha hugged Zayn, tighter than before.

Zayn hugged her back, knowing that the only way to get her to let go was by holding her just as tight. Plus, he would miss her too. The way she lit up the entire room with a simple smile, how she always had to be touching someone, connecting with someone. She was made up completely of warmth, as if she was made to be the embodiment of home and comfort. Liam reminded him a lot of what his mother gave him.

He was able to see the tears that had began to form in her eyes when she pulled away, bottom lip trembling as she held Zayn’s face in her hands. He figured she was being extra clingy because of the accident, and such.

“Ma, please don’t cry. It’ll all be fine, _I’ll be fine._ ”

She shook her head, wiping away at her tears.” I don’t doubt that at all. You’ve got such good people surrounding you.” She tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. “You’ve got Liam.” A smile formed on her lips just at the mention of him. “He makes you so happy. My sunshine found his sunshine.”

“Please don’t make me cry, mother.”

Trisha chuckled, bringing Zayn’s head to her lips, placing a kiss on his forehead. “He loves you so much. And you love him so much. The way you two hold each other, are always there for the other without even needing to say a word. I’ve been here for three days and I’ve never seen a love so clear and undeniable. I always knew you’d be okay, you can hold yourself so well. But knowing that Liam is right there, ready to catch you if you stumble even slightly.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders again, hugging him close. “Your love is worth everything in the world, Zayn.”

He felt her move one of her arms, as if pulling something out of her pocket.

He looked down and saw her holding a thick banded ring with diamonds centered in the middle of the band, continuing throughout the entire band. He gasped, recognizing it as their great grandmother’s ring.

He remembered all the times he’d spent at his mom’s vanity, admiring all the jewelry that she displayed in the old wooden jewelry box that she’d owned since she was a teenager. He always reached out the most for the diamond ring, always putting it on, the ring too loose on all of his fingers.

“I want you to have it, Zaynie.”

“I-I ca- mom!”

She took his hand, opening it and placing the ring in his hand.

“You don’t have to propose now, or tomorrow, or anytime soon, but I want you to have it. Because one day, you’re going to get that feeling. You’ll know that it is the right time and I want you to be prepared for it.”

Zayn wouldn’t define his feeling as ‘scared’ because he wasn’t. But the reality of it all was sinking in. Zayn had never thought he’d be in a relationship that was serious enough that he’d get married, but here he was.

Trisha hugged him again, pulling away. “The right time will come.” She pat Zayn’s cheek gently before leaving the room.

He tucked the ring into his back pocket as he followed him mom out of the house, where his family had gathered.

Safaa ran up to Zayn, hugging him. “Did mom make you cry? I told her not to make you cry.” Zayn chuckled hugging her back.

“I’ll miss you, bug.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re going to see us soon, Zaynie. But, remember! You promised you’re bringing Liam!”

“I feel like you guys don’t really care if I’m there, you just want Liam.”

“That’s exactly the case,” she responded, grinning.

He ruffled her hair before continuing to hug his entire family.

Yaser placed his arm around Zayn’s shoulders, smiling down at Zayn.

“Love you, beta.”

Zayn returned the smile. “Love you, too, baba.”

Zayn loved when his dad smiled. It was a beautiful smile, and it always made his heart flutter remembering all the times people told him he had his father's smile, because he couldn’t believe he had a smile as beautiful as his father’s.

“Tell your Liam that we will be waiting for him next month. And if his family is available, they’re welcome as well, of course.”

Liam had really won his family over and all it did was make Zayn happier. All of the most important people in his life loved each other. Plus seeing how well Liam’s family got on with his family. They were a huge family.

“I will. He said he’s so excited to get more material to tease me about.”

Yaser grinned. “Oh he’ll definitely be getting more material.” Yaser pinched Zayn’s cheek before placing a kiss on top of his head. “Family, we must all depart. We’ve got a three hour drive ahead of us and Stinky Safaa must take a shower before bed.”

Safaa yelled ‘ _Baba_ ’ from inside the car, pinching at Wali who sat beside her, laughing.

Doni and Santi, in her car seat, sat in the row in front, reading one of the books that Louis had bought Santi for Christmas.

He tapped on the glass, Doni rolling it down.

“Which book is she reading?”

“‘ _55 Brave Women in History_ ’.” Doni laughed.

“Dear God.”

Doni shrugged. “It’s her favorite one from the books she got.”

It was a cute book. It gave a brief history of each woman and it had a lot of cute pictures to go along with their history.  

He smiled remembering the night he and his friends were wrapping the gifts for Christmas.

 _“We need our Santi to know that she’s a badass woman! She can do anything! Plus the pictures are really cute!”_ _Louis shouted._

_Harry, Liam, Lauren, Kehlani, and Normani all cheered while Niall and Shawn laid curled up on the couch, asleep._

_Zayn snorted, continuing to wrap his gifts._

_He really loved those goofs._

He reached out and ruffled Santi’s hair, getting her attention.

She looked up, immediately smiling. “Love you, Uncle Zaynie.”

“Love you more, Santi.”

He stood up from where he was leaning against the car.

“Love yoooou!” His family all yelled, Zayn shaking his head as he laughed.

“I’ll see you guys next month!”

Yaser began to pull out of the driveway, but Zayn could still hear them as they yelled _“Don’t forget to bring Liam!”_

His family really loved Liam, and he really loved that.

He tucked his hand into his pocket, closing his hand around the ring. His heart sped up just while thinking of all the purpose that that ring held. All the possibilities. He went back inside and placed the ring in the Green Lantern piggy bank that Liam got him, placing his piggy bank back where it was, right beside the Batman one that he’d gotten Liam.

He picked up his phone from where he’d placed it on the bed, forcing himself to not send the ‘I miss you’ that he wanted to send so badly. It’d only been a couple hours since Liam had left with his family to give them a tour of Austin, but after having spent so much time with Liam constantly within reach, it felt weird doing things separately.

 _This is healthy. Time apart is healthy. Doing things separately is healthy. You are two individuals in a relationship. You are two independent people in a relationship,_ he reminded himself.

He still went to his messages, typing out a quick text, even though he wanted to send a six part message that still probably wouldn’t be enough to get all that he was feeling for Liam across.

**To Liam:**

**Love you, sunshine.**

He was surprised when he got such a fast response.

**From Liam:**

**love you and miss you angel!!! cannot wait to see you later baby**

And there Liam was, so open with his feelings. Zayn was going to reach that point too. He would work on it as long as he had to. He was going to allow himself to feel without overthinking it all.

**\----------------**

“So, are you and the husband going to the Firefighters Ball together?” Louis asked, sprawled across Zayn’s couch.

“I- I don’t know, actually. We haven’t talked about it.”

“Well he has to go.”

“Did he RSVP?”

Louis had been the one looking over the award dedications, mailing of the invitations, and keeping track of who had RSVP’d, while Zayn handled ensuring that the catering and everything else ran smoothly.

“Yikes, confidential information, I can’t tell you that.”

“Louis!”

“You wouldn’t tell me what food you were going to have for catering, I’m going to withhold this information from you.”

“You’re such a shithead.”

“Maybe so.”

“Look, I-I haven’t asked him if he’d like to attend it together. I don’t know, like, _how_ to. I didn’t go to prom, but it’s like I’m back in high school, reliving it all.”

“I thought you said you went to prom?”

“I got asked to go, but I didn’t go.”

“So…you rejected people and stayed home, lonely?”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Not lonely, I spent it with the family. If I’m remembering correctly, we had a game night. I honestly wouldn’t have switched that night in for anything else.”

“God you’re such an endearing dork,” Louis got up from the couch and walked towards the door, stopping. “I’m really glad you’re here, Z. I don’t think I could ever live without my partner in crime.”

“I  wasn’t even in the fire for that long!” Zayn had been trying to downplay the entire incident, hating the sympathy people had in their eyes every time they saw him.

“They said one minute more and the case wouldn’t have been the same, Zayn Malik! One more minute!” Louis hurried back over to place kisses all over Zayn’s face. “I love you so much, you beautiful asshole.”

“Is that what you say when you rim, H?”

Louis gasped, pulling away. “That was a disgusting joke.” He began walking away. “Harry’s gonna lose it when I tell him.”

Zayn could hear Louis’ cackling as he made his way down the hall, back to his own office.

Zayn’s phone began ringing, picking it up.

“Hello, darling.”

 _“Hi,”_ Zayn could hear the smile in his tone. _“Were you busy?”_

“Nah, was just chatting with Lou. What’s up?”

He could bring up the Firefighter’s ball, right? Just casual. Ask him to it. It’s not a big deal? Even Louis said they were probably going together anyway.

_“Nothing. Captain handed out the invitations for the Firefighters ball.”_

“O-oh?”

_“I’m so shit at asking, holy shit. You should’ve seen me when I asked out my girlfriend in high school. I was sweating so much, actually maybe I don’t want you to have seen me then.”_

“Liam.”

_“No! I’m- This shouldn’t be this big, it’s a party, but it is a big deal because you deserve things to be a big deal and you worked so hard on this event to-“_

“Liam, I’d love to go to the Firefighter’s ball with you.”

_“…I was supposed to ask you in a really romantic way, Zayn.”_

“Baby, you started asking me out by telling me a story of how much you were sweating when you asked out your girlfriend in high school. The romance aspect was going downhill the second you started.”

_“Zayn!”_

“I said what I said, Leeyum,” Zayn giggled.

_“I love you.”_

“Love you more, my firefighter’s ball date.”

_“I can’t wait to see what you wear! What’s our color scheme? You’re going to look so beautiful, Zaynie.”_

“I dunno, we can discuss color scheme later. And I can’t wait to be looking beautiful beside you, my just as beautiful husband.”

_“So you admit, you’re beautiful.”_

“I have eyes.” Zayn retorted, loving the sound of Liam’s giggle as it came through the phone. “Now, I’m ending this call and if you call me again, I’ll be sending it to voicemail, but I would like to request that you do leave me a cute voicemail. Would appreciate that very much. Love you, stay safe!”

_“Always, for you, angel.”_

Not even a minute after he ended the call, his phone was ringing again. Zayn shook his head as he declined the call. Another minute later and he was notified of a voicemail.

 _“There’s this beautiful poem I heard, really love it. It’s by these poets named ‘The Pussycat Dolls’, not sure if you’ve heard of them. But they say ‘Nobody gonna love me better, imma stick with you forever. Nobody gonna take me higher, imma stick with you. You know how to appreciate me, imma stick with you, my baby. Nobody ever made me feel this way, imma stick with you’._ _Have a good day, sweetheart. Love you forever._ ”

Zayn sat at his desk, wondering how he reached the point where a Pussycat Dolls song could mean so much to him.

**To Liam:**

**I’m personally more of a Buttons kind of person ;)**

A couple of minutes passed by, Zayn figuring Liam got busy with work. As Zayn was typing up an email, a phone call came in. He got worried, Liam hadn’t responded, his mind immediately going to ‘he got hurt’.

“Liam?”

_“If you really want me to loosen up your buttons, I will, Zaynie.”_

“Liam!”

_“Hey, you sent the text.”_

”I’m ignoring you, goodbye.”

_“imma stick with you forever, baby!”_

“Same for me, sunshine.”

**\----------------**

“Louis, i thought we said no to the karaoke machine?” Zayn asked, confused.

“Harry promised he’d serenade me, if I kept it. So I did.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, continuing to walk and check his list that all they needed was set up.

“Lad-o’s, where am I putting this?” Paul had come in, two of his employees from the bar behind him, carrying sets of beer.

“I’ll go handle that, you keep doing your rounds,” Louis said with a pat on Zayn’s back.

The event was scheduled to begin in two hours and, so far, things were going according to plan. The rest of the party planning committee was there, everyone having been split up by Zayn and Louis to set up sections. They definitely were cutting it short when it came to time for them to get ready, though.

“Zayn, since our area is all set, can we go ahead and head out to get ready? Or did you need help with anything else?” Ryan, one of the other members of the committee, asked.

“Nah, you can head out. Everything looks good. I’ll probably just do a final check and then head out too. Thanks, Ryan!”

Ryan and the other committee members left, leaving Louis, Zayn, Lanae, who was the head of the committee, the DJ, Paul, and the caterers, who were setting up in the kitchen.

“Lanae, you sure you don’t want to attend?” Louis asked, smiling.

“I would, but the kid’s babysitter ditched last minute. It’s fine, though. This way I can keep watch over things here while you lot are out.”

Before they could continue their conversation, the DJ was rushing over.

“I need an extension cord!”

Zayn scrunched his nose. “We gave you two, Caly.”

“I used them up, Z.”

“What all do you have plugged up, Caly?” Louis asked.

“Things, Tomlinson.”

Zayn sighed. “Well we don’t have anymore on hand. Look, do you have stuff you can still do right now, without the extension cord?”

“I can keep sorting out my music, yeah.”

“Cool. You go do that, I’ll go to the store real quick and pick one up.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Z!” Caly gave Zayn a quick hug before running back to his set up.

“You’re running low on time, _Z_ ,” Louis said, arms crossed across his chest.

“It’ll take a minute, I swear. You can go ahead and head out, though.”

“Zayn, are you sure?” Lanae asked, staring at Zayn.

“Yeah, no worries. I’ll be back in a minute.” He stopped at the bar area. “Hey Paul, do you guys need anything from the store?”

Paul looked over at his people, then back at Zayn. “Mind getting another bag of ice? Just in case.”

“No problem!”

Paul ruffled Zayn’s hair and smiled.

“You’re really pushing it, man.”

Zayn rolled his eyes at Louis. “It’ll be fine. I’ll see you in an hour, yeah, Lou?”

“Make it two, Harry sent me a pic and he looked really good.”

“Get out of here, Louis,” Zayn chuckled.

“You’re just jealous because you’re boyf didn’t send you a pic.”

“He actually did, he sent me one just a few minutes ago of him cuddled up with the dogs on the bed.”

“You two are disgustingly sweet,” Louis groaned, following Zayn out the building and towards their cars.

**\----------------**

Of fucking course. That was exactly what he needed to happen. It was pouring, his car was suddenly failing, and he was running so short on time.

Before the car completely stopped working, he was able to work it onto the side of the road. It was getting dark already, the sun beginning to set. There weren’t very many cars out, Zayn torn between being glad he took a country road since he didn’t have to stress over traffic while he was on the side of the road, but now he was out alone in the country.

Tears were welling up in his eyes, his anxiety clenching on his heart.

He pulled out his phone, hands shaking as he tapped on Liam’s contact.

_“Zaynie, where are you? I thought you said you were just going to the store real quick?”_

“I was, and I did. I got everything I needed, but it started raining really hard and my car started messing up. I’m stuck on the side of the road, Li.”

_“Where are you? I’ll go pick you up right now.”_

“I’m on Mallard.” Zayn sniffled, wiping away at his tears. “I’m so sorry, Li.”

Liam’s voice was gentle and soothing as he realized Zayn was crying. _“Hey, hey. You have no reason to be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’ll be there in just a minute, love. Don’t worry, okay?”_

“Can you stay on the phone with me, Li? I-I’m jus-“

_“Of course, baby. It’s okay, I’m right here. Let’s take a deep breath. Everything will be okay.”_

“I just…Louis told me I was cutting it really close, and I really was and now I’m running really low on time to get ready _and_ be back at the event before it starts an-“

 _“Zaynie!”_ Zayn stopped talking. _“Everything is going to work out. Do you hear me? Repeat it back to me.”_

“Liam,” Zayn said, knowing what Liam was trying to do.

_“Repeat it back to me!”_

“Everything will be okay.”

_“Yes it will. Now tell me what all happened leading up to the car failing.”_

Zayn could hear the sound of a door closing, then a car starting. Liam was just under fifteen minutes away, if traffic wasn’t too bad.

He went on to explain what had happened, please stress weigh down on his shoulders the more he spoke about his car. Out of all the days, today was the day it chose to rain so hard it messed up his car.

Zayn saw a car pulling up behind him, smiling in relief when he saw it was Liam’s. In the time that he’d been on the phone, it had stopped raining so hard. Liam got out of the car and ran over to Zayn, pulling open the door. Zayn immediately jumped into Liam’s arms, a whimper leaving him.

“It’s okay, baby.”

Zayn let out a shaky sigh and after a few minutes of staying wrapped in Liam’s arms, Liam pulled away. “I think we’ll have to have you car towed, but there weren’t any towing services available right now. Is it okay if we leave your car here for the night?”

“Yeah, don’t really have much of a choice,” Zayn shrugged. “Before we go home, can we just stop by the event and drop off the extension cord and the ice?”

Luckily, it was cold outside, and Liam hadn’t taken too long to get to him, so the ice was still fine, for the most part.

“Sure, babe.” Liam grabbed the ice and extension cord, heading over to his car and placing them in the backseat. Once he was in the car, he looked over, smiling at Zayn.

Zayn reached out his hand, taking Liam’s in his and holding it.

The reached the event location and got out, the items for Paddy and Caly in hand.

“Zayn! Where the hell have you been, why aren’t you dressed? What is wrong?”

“My car had issues and Liam had to pick me up, I just wanted to stop by real quick and drop off the extension cord and ice. I promise I won’t take long to get ready!”

Caly sighed in relief when he saw Zayn with the extension cord, hugging Zayn tight. “Thank you! Really cut it short for me, bud.”

Liam crossed his arms, pouting. “Time was short for everyone, _bud_.”

“Who’s this?” Caly asked, crossing his arms right back.

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Liam this is Caly, the DJ, he’s the mayor's nephew. Caly, this is my boyfriend, Liam, he’s a firefighter in the department.”

“Didn’t know you had a boyfriend, Zaynie.”

“Now you do, Caly. Come on, Li. Let’s get Paul his ice before it melts even more.” Zayn grabbed Liam’s hand and led him towards the bar.

“Malik, we really appreciate your help.”

“No problem, Paul. Thank you, again, for agreeing to work our bar.”

“Anything for family,” Paul smiled. “Now go on and go get ready, can’t have the power couple be late to the event. Don’t tell Louis that I said that.”

“Oh, I’m definitely going to tell Louis,” Zayn giggled. “See you in a bit, Paul.”

Liam wrapped his arm around Zayn, bringing him close to his side and placing a kiss on the side of his head. “We’re a power couple,” Liam said, chuckling.

“Kings of the fire department, yeah?” Zayn said, smiling up at Liam.

“Of course. Can’t wait to tell Louis.”

“He’s probably going to try to boycott getting drinks at Paul’s.”

Liam laughed, nodding.

They walked back to Liam’s car, Liam reaching out to intertwine their fingers together, placing a kiss on the top of Zayn’s hand.

“So…that Caly guy.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “It’s nothing, Li. He’s asked me out a couple times, I rejected him each time.”

“Oh, so he’s just jealous because you agreed to be with me.”

“Yeah, if he was even jealous.”

“He totally was, Z! It was so obvious. But maybe you like him so you don’t want to see that,” Liam said, hoping to let it come across as a joke, even if he felt there might be something to it.

“Yeah, that’s why I rejected him five times, right?”

“Maybe you were playing hard to get.”

“Which is why I accept going on a date the second you asked?”

“Maybe you liked me that much.”

Zayn leaned over the console, shaking his head, a smirk on his face at how ridiculous Liam was being. He could see how Liam was trying to say the things jokingly.

“I can promise you it was because I like you so much.”

Liam moved his face closer, nuzzling his nose against Zayn’s, his shoulders sagging as he eased the tension in them. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Zayn placed a firm kiss on Liam’s lips, moving his hand to lightly scratch at the back of Liam’s neck. “I love you and I hope you never doubt that.”

“I won’t, but I don’t doubt that there’s going to be people trying to take you away from me. _That_ is what I don’t like.”

Zayn giggled. “And what makes you think I’ll go with those people? I’m quite happy where I am. Got a beautiful husband, got my beautiful kids. I’m living the life.”

“I’ll do everything in my power to always keep you happy with your life.”

“All you’ve gotta do is stay with me forever.”

“I’m sticking with you forever, don’t you remember? _Nobody gonna love me better, imma stick with you forever._ ”

Zayn knew he was melting. He’d caught Liam singing only a couple times, Liam stopping the second he was caught because he’d turn into a blushing mess, something so different from the shameless man he knew Liam to be. He carefully cupped Liam’s cheek, smiling at him.

“I love your voice, Li.”

Liam shrugged, bashful. “It’s nothing special.”

“Bullshit. Want you to sing to me forever.”

Liam shook his head, chuckling. “ _Anyway_ we need to get going. My beautiful husband needs to get ready.”

“Are you saying I don’t look beautiful right now?”

“Although you seriously do work the rumpled ‘I’ve been up since 6AM setting up this damn event’ look very well, I don’t think it’s fitting for the event you’re meant to attend.”

Zayn shrugged. “Maybe we don’t even have to go.” He stuck out his hand for Liam’s hand. “We can stay home, think we’ve got some pasta in the pantry that we can cook. You, me, the boys, a horror movie marathon.”

“That’s tempting,” Liam said, grinning. “ _But_ I do think you’re required to be at the event, considering you’re Lanae’s second in command.”

“So is Louis, he’ll be there!”

“Yeah and so will Louis’ boyfriend, who gets him _very_ distracted. I highly doubt anything will get done if it’s just Lou. He needs you there to keep him focused.”

Zayn groaned. “I just want a night in with my husband.”

“We can have our night in tomorrow.”

“Nope, Louis and Harry are having dinner at their place, remember?”

“Damn! I forgot about that. Do you think they’re announcing their engagement?”

“Lou gets drunk enough tonight and he might spill the secret, if there is one.”

They giggled as they pulled into their driveway.

They ran into the house, the rain back.

“I’d taken a shower before you had called about the car, so you go on. I set your clothes out already, they’re on the bed.”

“The best husband,” Zayn rushed out before heading into the shower. He really just needed it both to warm up from the cold rain and to wash off the sweat that he’d garnered while setting up at the event.

He was out in ten minutes, walking into the room to see Liam buttoning up his shirt.

“Gorgeous.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, throwing the towel he’d been drying his hair with at Liam, who stepped back. “This is Armani, Zayn!” Liam gasped. Zayn knew for a fact it wasn’t Armani, he was with him when he bought it.

Liam placed his hands on Zayn’s bare waist, sending chills up Zayn’s spine, bringing Zayn into his space to place a kiss on his lips. “I’ll finish getting ready in the guest bed.”

“You don’t have to, Li. I-“

“It’s no problem, baby. You go ahead and finish up. I already let Lou know that we’ll be a little late. He said that the actual dinner can be moved to 7:30. I told him that should be enough time. It should be right?”

Zayn nodded, feeling his Liam Smile on his face. “Thank you.”

Liam squeezed at Zayn’s waist, placing a kiss on Zayn’s forehead. He hoped Liam knew that the ‘thank you’ was for so much.

For always being there for him whenever he wasn’t there for himself, for being so respectful when he sensed even the most mild sense of discomfort, for loving him so much.  

“Love you.”

Liam sent a smile back at Zayn as he shut the door behind him.

Zayn let out a sigh. He couldn't wait for the night to be over with and he wouldn’t have to deal with the event for another year.

He put on his suit, walking over to their full body mirror and sighed. He’d gone with a standard black suit and hadn’t been sure if he’d been satisfied with his decision.

There was a knock on the door, Zayn looking over his shelter as Liam walked in. Liam looked at Zayn, seemingly frozen.

“Baby,” he said. “You look gorgeous, darling.”

Zayn shook his head, digging his socked foot into the carpet. “I don’t like it.”

Liam walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him. “What is it you don’t like, love?”

Zayn shrugged, turning so he could bury his face into Liam’s chest.

“Zaynie,” Liam urged, tilting Zayn’s face up. Liam’s brows were furrowed with concern. “Talk to me.”

“I’m just tired and I-” he grazed his finger against the birthmark on Liam’s neck. “I feel like I look bad. My hair is flat and my suit looks boring an-”

“And you are the most beautiful human being,” Liam said, cupping Zayn’s face.

Zayn tried to pull away, frustrated with himself for being complicated, knowing they were running short enough on time without his meltdown.

But Liam stayed firm, keeping his gentle hold on Zayn, keeping his eyes on him.

“What can I do to help, baby?”

“Cancel the event and let me stay home,” Zayn grumbled.

Liam giggled at that, leaning forward to kiss him. “Can’t do that. Loads of money and time was put into this.”

Zayn groaned, turning his head to place a kiss on the palm of Liam’s hand. “Just- help me pick something else to wear? I hate this suit, I’m uninspired by it and I can’t be in it any longer.”

“Absolutely.”

Liam took Zayn’s hand, leading him to their closet.

Within minutes, they’d managed to come up with an outfit together, something Zayn felt satisfied with.

Zayn stepped out from their room, running a hand through his hair. It’d grown out to his shoulders and he knew his mother would be nagging him for not having cut it for the event, but he loved it.

Liam was watching TV on the couch, looking up when Zayn stopped beside the couch.

“Baby, jesus christ. Y-You look so beautiful.” He got up and moved to be in front of Zayn, tucking a strand of hair behind Zayn’s ear. “

Zayn felt his Liam Smile on his face, matching the Zayn Smile Liam had on him.

“Thank you, sunshine.” Zayn took Liam’s hand from where he’d placed it against his cheek, placing a kiss on the knuckles before tugging Liam closer, for a kiss. “Can we please go so that we can get home faster?”

“Definitely.”

They shared one more kiss before hugging their dogs and leaving. They arrived to the event location and people were walking around, chatting while sipping on the their beverages.

The dinner tables were set, dinner scheduled to begin in less than fifteen minutes.

Zayn could feel eyes on them. This was the first work event that Zayn and Liam were attending publicly. Was holding hands inappropriate? This isn’t a work event for Liam, but was it technically one for Zayn since he was on the planning committee?

“Why are you thinking so much?” Liam asked, gently rubbing his thumb in between Zayn’s furrowed eyebrows, easing the tension there.

Zayn looked around, smiling awkwardly as he made eye contact with one of the main members of the fire board.

“I just- I don’t know how to act.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like...can I hold hands with you? Is a kiss too inappropriate? Is holding hands too inappropriate?”

Liam chuckled. “Baby, you’re overthinking this all. It’s not like we’re being excessive.” He squeezed Zayn’s hand, bringing it up to place a kiss against the knuckles, something they did so often. “It’s okay. If any issues come from this, we’ll face them, but don’t spend time worrying about something that you don’t even know will happen.”

Zayn nodded, biting his lip. Liam knew he wasn’t one hundred percent convinced, but Zayn was agreeing and that was something.

Just then Louis was rushing up to them. “Thank fucking God you’re here. Zayn, where the fuck are the quiches? _What_ are quiches?”

“Quiches?” Zayn scrunched his face in confusion before dropping Liam’s hand to walk with Louis.

“Yeah! One of the servers came up to me asking where the quiches are, I don’t know what the fuck they were talking about!”

Zayn looked down at what Louis was wearing. He’d rolled up the sleeves on his white button up, and was wearing plain black slacks.

“On a scale from 1-10, how likely is it that you think the server could’ve been asking you about the quiches because they thought you were also a server?”

Louis stared at Zayn, not understanding, until he looked around and realized his outfit was very similar to those of the servers.

“Fuck me.”

Zayn broke out into laughter, trying to hide it behind his hand.

Louis grabbed Zayn’s hand and led him to the bathroom, happy to find it empty.

“Give me your jacket, Zayn.”

“No way! Then I’ll look like a server.”

“No you won’t you’ve got grey slacks, they set you apart. Please, Z!”

Zayn groaned as he removed his jacket and handed it over to Louis, his slightly oversized suit jacket more fitted to Louis.

Louis then helped Zayn’s roll up the sleeves, his tattoos peeking through.

“But...doesn’t it look unprofessional if my tattoos are visible?” Zayn worried.

“You look hot so who the fuck cares?”

Zayn giggled. “Thanks, Lou. You look nice too. Can’t believe you know how to style your hair.”

“Fuck you!” Louis pinched Zayn’s nipple, making the smaller man yelp. “Plus, Harry styled it.”

“I can’t believe _he_ knows how to style hair.”

“Leave him alone, Malik.”

They stepped out of the restroom and back into the main dining room, finding that the majority of the guests have seated themselves, dinner beginning in just a matter of minutes.

“Where’s Harry?” Zayn asks, looking around. But he soon spots him, along with Liam and Niall.

At the table they’d claimed sat Harry, Liam, Niall, Shawn, and Kehlani.

“I thought Mani and Lauren were coming?” Louis asked. “They RSVP’d, they better be coming.”

“Mani took someone else’s shift and Lauren is running late,” Shawn explained. “Nice jacket.”

Louis grinned. “Thanks, I’d tell you to stop kissing ass,” Niall raised his eyebrows, as if daring him to say anything negative of Shawn, “but I know you’re being genuinely kind.”

Niall pat Louis’ arm. “Good boy.”

“Fuck you, I’m not scared of you, Neil.”

“I work with police, I can make you go missing and nobody would look into it.”

“I’ll reappear, dead or alive, and burn you and your home down.” Louis sat down in the seat between Harry and Niall. “And I will stand there and watch it all burn.”

Zayn sat down between Liam and Kehlani, sitting across from Louis. “He always has me handle the lighters and matches because he’s scared he’ll accidentally start a fire.”

“I’ll make sure you’re with Niall when I start the fire.”

Zayn definitely wanted to ignore the panicked feeling that came with that statement. He kept reminding himself that it was just a joke, that there was no actual fire. He was fine. But the feeling came back, the struggle of burning air filling him.

Liam looked down at where Zayn was suddenly gripping his hand, gently covering their hands with the other hand, the warmth of the grip bringing Zayn back from the smokey room he’d found himself in.

Louis had continued bickering with Niall, Lauren arriving and settling in in her seat beside Lani, and the salad being served all distracted the others at the table from noticing Zayn and Liam even more.

Liam brought the hand that was covering theirs, up to Zayn’s cheek, smiling softly. “You’re okay, angel. You’re right here with me.”

Tears had began to form in Zayn’s eyes, but he followed Liam’s voice back down, unable (and not wanting to) look away from the safe warmth Liam’s eyes provided him with.

Louis took notice to their soft mumblings, ready to pick at them, but noticing Zayn’s stiff form, and the slightly more glazed look in his eyes. “Hey, you good?” His tone softer, worry clear on his face.

He did a quick recap on their conversation, he realized what happened. “Oh, no, Zaynie. Oh shit.” Louis got up, quickly making his way to Zayn’s side. “I’m sorry. I’m so stupid, I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry, babe.”

Zayn shook his head, trying his best to compose himself faster. “It was a joke, Lou. Please. I’m fine, I’m sor-”

“You have no reason to be sorry, Zaynie. And I don’t care if it was a joke, it was inconsiderate. I’m sorry.”

Louis wrapped Zayn in a hug, “I love you so much.”

Their friends watched the two, smiling even though the reason behind the soft moment was unfortunate. They always loved when the two allowed others to see the gentle moments in their relationship.

Zayn hugged Louis back before sitting back. “It’s fine, I’m fine. People are going to start looking. Go eat your salad.”

“Fuck them! And fuck salad!”

Their friends laughed. Liam reached out to affectionately scratch at the side of Louis’ head.  

“For the record, I’d never, ever, _ever_ put you nor let myself let you be in any sort of danger. One, because I cannot live without you. Two, I definitely wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I took you away from Liam. Can’t stand seeing heartbreak in those puppy eyes.” Louis placed multiple kisses on Zayn’s cheeks and on his forehead. “Love you too much, for my own good.”

“Lou!” Zayn groaned, cheeks flushed from all the kisses. “Please, I understand!”

Louis pulled away. “Enough of that, I’m going to go eat my salad. I’m sorry, again.”

Zayn smiled, nodding. “I know, Lou. And, again, it’s fine.” He released a shaky breath before leaning forward to pierce a piece of lettuce.

He could feel Liam’s eyes on him, he knew he’d be worrying over him even more, and he hated that. He hated worrying anybody.

Liam leaned towards Zayn, lips against his ear. “Why’s Louis wearing your jacket?”

Zayn chuckled. “He got mistaken for a server, so he made me give him my jacket.”

The laugh Liam let out made so many of the thoughts in Zayn’s mind disappear, his heart distracted by the fluttering feeling that Liam's smile gave him.

“Excuse me, server, can you please get me more water?” Liam asked, his hand holding his glass of water outreached towards Louis.

Louis glared at Zayn. “Where do your loyalties lie, Zayn Malik? I cannot believe this. And, you, Liam! You are the nice one. Be nice to me!”Harry was cracking up, remembering how he thought Louis looked like a server as well. “Harry, you’re about to be a fiance short, if you keep laughing.”

The laughter stopped at the table, everyone confused. “Fiance?” Zayn asked.

“Oh, what, only you and Liam can be unofficially engaged fiances?”

“We’re unofficially engaged fiances?” Harry asked, a bright smile on his face.

Louis groaned. “Let’s change topics before I actually humiliate myself to death.” He looked at Harry, a small smile. “Wanna at least make it to our wedding.”

“Louis, just in case you’re wondering, yes, you’re still complete shit at whispering,” Niall said.

“I’m not shit at whispering, you guys are just fucking nosy! Get out of our conversation!”

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis. “Can you guys please stop frustrating my official unofficial fiance?”

The two of them were sharing sweet smiles and Zayn couldn’t stop the smile on his face. He’d gone years having to witness Harry fighting for their love, and Louis fighting it, but seeing them be so open now.

He turned and saw Liam with a look of adoration that he was sure he was wearing himself.

Liam smiled at Zayn, pulling him into his side. “We love a good love story, yeah?”

Zayn nodded. “I love ours more, of course.”

“Of course.”

**\----------------**

“A brave soul has signed up for karaoke!” Caly spoke into the mic, holding up the clipboard that held the sign up for the sheet.

Zayn turned behind him to share a smile with Liam, only to find Liam no longer there.

The karaoke had been set up in the room off to the side of the dining room, Zayn and the others settling down at one of the tables in that room because it was much less tense in there than the dining room, where all the big bosses and city officials had stayed.

Not many people had been volunteering, Caly playing music during the moments that nobody was singing.

“Where’d Li go?” Zayn asked Lauren and Shawn. “Wait, where did everyone go?”

They shrugged, all three of them looking forward when a voice was clearing their throat into the mic.

Zayn’s eyes widened when he saw Liam on the small stage that’d been set up. His cheeks were rosy as he scratched at his head.

“Hi, I’m Liam. I’d like to dedicate this song to my beautiful husband, Zayn Malik. Please be nice, I’m not much of a singer.”

There was another clearing of the throat. “Oh and these are my backup people!” Louis and Kehlani stepped onto the stage, grinning.

“What is he doing? Oh my god.”

The other people in the room were all smiling at Zayn, Lauren poking at Zayn making him giggle.

 _“I don't want to go another day. So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind. Seems as like everybody is breaking up and throwing their love away. But I know I got a good thing right here. That's why I say (hey)-”_ Liam sang started alone. His body was stiff and it could be heard in his voice, but as he continued on singing and the crowd gave encouraging cheers, the tension eased and his voice began to flow more freely.

_“Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gon' stick wit you forever. Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gon' stick wit you. You know how to appreciate me, I'm gon' stick wit you, my baby. Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'mma stick wit you”_

Zayn couldn’t help tearing up at the sound of how beautiful Liam’s voice was, smooth and breathtaking, backed by Louis and Kehlani who were swaying behind him, mics of their own.

Liam had opened his eyes and was now staring directly at Zayn. Zayn felt as if he was going to faint just listening to Liam, but now that he was the sole focus of Liam’s attention- Zayn was incredibly overwhelmed by it all. He hadn’t expected for Liam to pull something like this, knowing that the man was shy about singing in front of people. The very few times that Zayn had heard Liam’s singing voice was when they were singing along to songs in the car or at home blasting music and dancing around; this was so different from those private, sillier performances.

 _“I don't wanna go another day So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind See the way we ride in our private lives. Ain't nobody getting in between. I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me). And I say_ -”

Caly interrupted Liam’s solo, Zayn pouting until he realized Caly was shouting ‘remix’ and a much more promiscuous beat began to fill the room.

_“I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh). But you keep fronting (Uh). Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh). But I ain't seen nothing (Uh). I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh). But you keep fronting (Uh). Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh). But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)”_

Harry and Niall had joined Kehlani and Louis in standing behind Liam, all four of the friends dancing ridiculously while Liam tried his hardest to not burst out in laughter while singing out the lyrics.

The song finished with a loud explosion sound effect, the background dancers ending their terrible dance routine with a pose while Liam’s blush intensified by the second. He took a bow, everyone in the room clapping and cheering for him. Many of the people that had stayed in the dining room had moved over to the entertainment room, curious about what all the noise was about.

“Let’s give it up for Liam Payne and his incredible backup dancers! Sweet to freaky in .5 seconds!”

Harry, Kehlani, Louis, and Niall tackled Liam and Liam accepted it, pulling away to hug them and thank them individually before hurrying off the stage and beginning to make his way towards Zayn. On his way, though, he was stopped every few seconds, compliments being thrown at him from every which way.

Zayn couldn’t help the swell of pride he was experiencing, and it made him even happier to see how supportive everyone was being.

The second Liam made it to him, Zayn was grabbing his hand and tugging him out into the balcony area.

Zayn stepped closer to Liam, his thumb caressing Liam’s cheek. “You are so amazing.” Zayn shook his head, completely endeared with Liam’s rosy cheeks and bright smile. He could practically feel the adrenalin rush that Liam was experiencing. “Your voice is incredible, sunshine.”

“Is it really or are you just being nice because you know I humiliated myself in front of the entire fire department and a couple of city representatives?”

“Just a casual reminder that the mayor of Austin is indeed here.” Zayn giggled as Liam groaned. “I wish I was recording it, so I could experience it all again. I was so caught off guard when I saw you on stage. And that remix choice- I never thought I’d be hearing that song combo in my life.”

Liam giggled, squeezing the grip he had on Zayn’s waist. “Me and Harry were working on it on our shift yesterday. Louis was going to remove karaoke from tonight's itinerary but when me and Harry brought up what I wanted to do, he kept it. He said he’d be willing to endure bad karaoke from others if it meant he got to hear me do my terribly cheesy act of love.”

Zayn was actually speechless at it all. He wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck, hugging him tight. “You make me so happy. I-I don’t even know what to say. Just, please know that I love you so much. I love everything about you so much.”

Liam pulled away enough to cup Zayn’s face. “I love you more than ‘so much’. I love you beyond it all.” He placed a kiss against his forehead. “I’d do anything for you. I’d sing ‘Buttons’ in front of my bosses, and their bosses, for you.”

“You’re insane.”

“One hundred percent,” Liam agreed.

From inside they could hear _“Now I’m going to slow it doooooown for a minute_ ”  as the beginning of a slow song beginning.

Zayn felt his heart flutter when he realized what song it was.

He extended his hand towards Liam and bowed slightly. “May I have this dance?”

Liam smiled as he accepted Zayn’s hand, the both of them moving closer until they were chest to chest.

_“Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you,”_

Zayn looked up into Liam’s eyes as he listened to the song that he felt so much. If he could wish for anything in this moment, it would be to perfectly express to Liam just how he much he loved him.

Out on that balcony where they swayed together, alone in the moonlight, the rest of the world disappeared.

It was just Zayn and Liam, always and forever.

Zayn wanted to look away from Liam’s eyes, wanted to pull away and sit down on the bench that faced the skyline. He wanted to get back all the air that Liam had stolen from him. But he stayed frozen, Liam’s grip on his waist firm, always anchoring him down from floating away.

He was overwhelmed by it all, by all the feelings and thoughts the song was giving him, by that look in Liam’s eyes that told him that Liam was feeling something similar, by the chill in the air that had Liam wrapping his arms around Zayn and bringing him closer into the warmth Liam radiated.

Zayn laid his head against Liam’s chest, eyes closing as he softly began to sing along. He was like Liam, very shy about singing out loud. He didn't think he could ever do what Liam did, sing in front of a crowd. But Liam has always been so outgoing, so able to overcome fears and thrive off of nerves. But in this moment, where it was just Zayn and Liam, somehow he felt more vulnerable than he’s ever felt.

He felt Liam pulling him away, their eyes meeting again. Liam’s were slightly widened, his mouth open just a bit, as if in awe. Liam brought his hand up to Zayn’s cheek, gentle as if he feared that any sudden movement would stop Zayn’s singing.

_“Take my hand, take my whole life, too, for I can't help falling in love with you.”_

The song was coming to an end and Zayn could see as Liam tried to subtly wipe away a tear. Zayn brought his hand up to Liam’s collar, fixing it. He was trying so hard to avoid eye contact, his blush so intense. He’d stopped singing already, but it didn’t matter because Liam’s was tilting Zayn’s face up, finger under his chin, as he brought their lips to meet.

“You are so beautiful, angel.”

Zayn hoped that that overwhelming, taken-away-breath, about to faint, give me a minute to gather myself feeling would ease once the song was over, but he knew that the song wasn’t the one that gave him that feeling. It was Liam. Liam who looked at him as if he was his entire world, who held him as if he was holding something so special. Liam who _loved_ him.

And it was always as if Liam knew exactly what Zayn was thinking. Something Zayn would never tell Louis - maybe soulmates aren’t an impossible concept.

Liam leaned closer, laying his head against Zayn’s, his voice was a whisper, only for him and Zayn. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, angel.”

He felt the corners of his lips turn up, that damn Liam smile his friends teased him so much about on his face. “Neither can I, sunshine.”

**\----------------**


	4. Epilogue

Zayn woke up to somebody licking his hand. When he peeked an eye open, he found Verde, who stopped to look at him with his large eyes.

When the dogs did that, it was them asking to be taken out to the restroom. Usually they went to Liam when it was this early in the morning, but after looking over at Liam and finding him completely knocked out, that told Zayn why Verde was coming to him.

They got home around three in the morning. Their group of friends followed Paul back to his bar to ‘help him unpack’, but they’d ended up staying, drinking and playing with a deck of Uno cards that Lauren had in her car. Normani had gotten off of work at midnight so she had gotten to join them, too.

Louis managed to convince Liam to join in on reenacting the karaoke performance, ‘ _come on Li! Mani, wasn’t there!’_

It’d given Zayn a chance to record the performance and even though this performance definitely was much more silly, Zayn couldn’t stop smiling at the knowledge that he now has a video filled with his loved ones being complete dorks.

Those three hours of him and his friends at their favorite place was without a doubt his favorite part of the night.

It was when Louis and Niall, both drunk off their asses, started suggesting Strip Uno that Zayn and Liam decided it was time for everyone to get home.

After ordering taxis and checking with everyone to make sure they got home, Zayn and Liam finally allowed themselves to get completely ready for bed.

They lay in bed on their sides, looking at each other, admiring each other. It should have been awkward, honestly, Zayn was surprised he didn’t manage to make it awkward, but...it was the perfect ending to the night that he knew he’d cherish forever.

The entire night; the serenading from Liam, the slow dancing in the moonlight, the staying in each other’s arms for the rest of the night, their friends teasing them for it.

Something had shifted and Zayn didn’t know what it was. These feelings for Liam weren’t new. He knew he was in love with this man so early on. But it was as if the feelings had been intensified, somehow. It was as if he’d realized _“shit, but you’re really in love with him!”_ and that overwhelmed him even more. He was _in love_. And he almost felt as if saying ‘in love’ didn’t sum up his feelings enough. It was impossible for these feelings he had for Liam to be described as ‘love’ because it felt so beyond that. His feelings felt so grand. They were grander, they were better than words could ever describe.

And he didn’t know if he hated or loved the fact that the first thought that popped into his head after what he’d been thinking about was the diamond ring that his mom had given to him.

A proposal. A potential engagement. Big time commitment.

He gulped.

But what was the difference? He already knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Liam, what the hell was the ring going to change? Why did a ring have to hold so much importance?

He picked up his phone and saw that it was seven in the morning. It was way too early to be thinking about engagements. Plus, he’d had three hours of sleep. He’s not in the right mind.

_Close your eyes! Go to sleep! Don’t think!_

But it was too late, he knew he was awake and his heart was screaming at him to listen to it. So he did.

He quietly made his way out of bed, pulling on sweats and a hoodie before tiptoeing to his piggy bank, pulling the plug at the bottom to grab the ring, plugging the piggy bank back up and following Verde out to the living room. He looked down at the beautiful ring, feeling tears begin to form.

Why does this ring mean so fucking much to him?

He sat down, trying to take a deep breath, but all he could think about was how beautiful the ring would look on Liam’s finger. He’d snuck one of Liam’s rings out of his jewelry box and had the diamond ring resized, he knew it would fit perfectly, and that scared him too. He’d gotten this far and it was for a reason. That ring - whether he went through with it today, or tomorrow, or next month - that ring was Liam’s, no matter what.

He tucked the ring into his pocket, out of sight, out of mind, and all. He went to the shelf that Liam had built that held all of the dogs’ items, grabbing Verde’s leash from the hook it hung from. A walk could help clear his mind and give himself a chance to talk himself down from the life changing decision that was clinging to his mind.

He, quietly, opened and closed the door, leading Verde down the driveway and down the street, making their way towards the downtown area. The city was quiet still, traffic not picking up until at least another hour.

As they walked down the main street in town, he could smell the delicious donuts from Mr. Giordano’s Donut Shop. He stopped in front of the store and smiled, remembering when Liam told him about how when he’d first moved to Austin, Giordano’s donuts were the thing he’d eat every morning on his daily jog.

_“You...get donuts? On your daily jogs? Isn’t that a bit of a contradiction?” Zayn asked with raised eyebrows._

_Liam shrugged, finishing chewing his donut before replying, “As long as you put in the work and continue to live a healthy lifestyle, there’s no problem with treating yourself, Zaynie!”_

_And Zayn definitely couldn’t argue with that. He wasn’t much to speak, anyway, always opting to pout his way out of Liam’s offers to join him in his workouts._

_“You’re beautiful no matter what,” Zayn said, leaning forward for a kiss._

_And Liam’s smile at the compliment, it was as if Zayn had said something more, something that was more worthy of that smile._

_But he would think of better compliments later. In that moment, Liam Payne knew he was beautiful, and that was what mattered._

Zayn tied Verde to the bench right outside of Giordano’s shop. “I’ll be right back, imma get your father some donuts!”

He opened the door, chills down his spine as his body adjusted to the warmth that filled the shop.

“Mr. Zayn, how can I help you? I have not seen that fellow of yours. You are keeping my business away.”

Zayn giggled as he got on his tiptoes to fist bump the baker. “We’ve been busy, Gio!”

“Keeping the city from burning. Two heros.”

Zayn shook his head, smiling as he thought about his Liam, the golden hearted hero. “Liam is the hero, yeah.”

Gio paused from restocking the shelves, smiling at Zayn. “If you are trying to keep that fond face in check, know that you are failing.”

Zayn blushed, playfully glaring at Gio. “ _Anyway!_ I’d like to buy a dozen of your chocolate glazed donuts, though, please.”

“Mr. Liam’s favorites.”

Zayn couldn’t wait to see Liam’s face when he saw the fresh baked donuts.

“You look very happy, Mr. Zayn. It is very well deserved happiness.”

Zayn nodded, knowing that if he spoke his voice would come out choked up.

Gio set the box of donuts on top of the counter, beginning to ring him up. “Tell Mr. Liam that Gio sends his love. Come visit me, the both of you.”

“Of course, Gio.  Thank you, and have a good day.”

He left with another fist bump with the older man, holding the box of donuts in the other hand. He stepped and reached down to untie Verde’s leash. Verde jumped excitedly, tail wagging at the smell of the donuts.

As he started walking, he slowed down, really trying to give himself a chance to talk himself out of what he wanted to do when he got home. But it’d been 20 minutes and that beautiful diamond ring was burning a hole in his pocket and his heart was still yelling at him to drop down onto one knee and pour his whole entire heart out to that man.

He sat down on one of the benches further down the street, placing the donut box beside him and tying Verde’s leash to the bench, again.

“Sorry, V. We’re gonna get home soon, promise. Just-”

He stopped. He was talking to a dog. And usually he found no issue with that, but, right now, he needed someone who could respond. He pulled out his phone, dialing number of the man he absolutely knew was still sleeping.

Surprisingly, the phone only rang for a few moments before being answered.

_“As your best friend, I truly think you need to end this call before I go to your house and chop your ass cheeks off.”_

“I’m going to propose to Liam in a few minutes, please change my mind.”

He heard a stuttered out gasp, clear confusion coming from Louis’ side.

 _“I-Zayn, it’s seven in the fucking morn- what the fuck? I’m-WHAT?’_ The phone speaker was pulled away from Louis, Louis shouting out _‘HARRY, UP! WAKE! ZAYN?’_ The speaker returned to Louis, _“BRO! Marriage? Like a whole ring kind of thing? Like, til death do you part, kind of thing?”_

“Louis, talk me out of it. I- My mom gave me my grandma’s ring, I got it fitted a week ago, it’s in my pocket right now, I’ve got a box of Liam’s favorite donuts. I’m about to do it, Louis.”

_“Wait but can you tell me how you found out Liam’s finger size? That’s creepy, I support it. Anyway, I can’t talk you out of it, but maybe if you bring those donuts over, I’ll try harder at changing your mind.”_

“Louis, I’m serious. I don’t know what to do. I just had to get out of the house before I proposed.”

There was silence on Louis’ end before Louis was back. _“After speaking to my delegation, we have come to decide that we cannot find any reason as to why you should not propose to Liam Payne.”_

“Who’s on your delegation?”

 _“Harry was, but he’s asleep so I was kind of just talking to myself._ ” Zayn snorted at that. _“Honest opinion?”_

“Always.”

_“Do it, Zaynie. In the time we’ve been friends, you’ve never talked of marriage. Granted, you haven’t really been in marriage worthy relationships. But that aside, Liam’s been different with you from the beginning. You two were never destined to be just friends. You nerds are soulmates and I do not use that word lightly like so many others do.”_

Neither of them said anything, Zayn absently petting at Verde as Louis sat in the super creaky rocking chair that Harry had bought for their patio.

_“Also, another honest opinion: if you don’t propose to that man, I can guarantee he’ll be proposing to you. A Malik-Payne engagement is fuckin’ inevitable, man. The Universe would never let you two not getting officially married slide.”_

Zayn sniffled, scratching under Verde’s chin. “I just- what if we really are moving too fast, Lou? I’m just scared that I’m going to do something I really want to do but that suddenly me and Liam won’t be on the same page and he’ll want to break up and I-I won’t survive that sort of heartache, not from Liam. Not after living a life with him in it.”

 _“Babe,”_ Louis sighed. _“I feel like I’m repeating myself, honestly. I feel like I’ve said as much as I can, spooned out all the advice I could. It’s up to you. The only reason you keep coming up with is the fear that you’re rushing, which you said you two talked about that and that you too agreed to move at the pace you’re comfortable with so if you propose and he says yes it’s because he wants to be engaged, Zayn. There aren’t any other reasons you can think of, right?”_

“I don’t think so...”

_“Wanna know why? Because you’re trying to come up with a reason to stop you but you can’t come up with a solid one, not that rushing isn’t valid but, in your case, it isn’t. So now you’re going to one of your trusted people to come up with a reason for you but I can’t do that because I see no reason. You woke up this morning wanting to get engaged and that doesn’t happen every day. This feeling is happening for a reason. Trust the feeling. Get that ring out of your pocket and onto your man’s finger, fuckhead.”_

Before Zayn could say more, Louis was interrupting. _“No more talking. Go. Get. Engaged. I love you. You love me. You also love Liam, who loves you, who I also love. Lots of love. I want you engaged and married by the time you two get to my place for dinner tonight, bye!”_

Louis ended the call, leaving Zayn alone on the bench with his donuts, his dog, and his great grandmother’s old ring.

**\----------------**

Zayn and Verde got into the still quiet house, Verde making his way back to the bedroom. Zayn peeked into the room to see Liam still asleep, buried in all the blankets. Rhino and Wade Wilson lifted their heads to look at Zayn before laying back down.

Zayn placed the donut boxes on the counter, sitting down on one of the stools against the counter.

 _Breathe, breathe, breathe_.

His hands were shaking from where they were on the counter. He was scared shitless. He had no clue what to do. And if he was going to go through with proposing, _how_ would he do it? _When_? What would he even say? Would he get down on one knee? Does he need one of those ring boxes, he doesn’t have one of those!

He was scared out of his thoughts, looking up from where he’d been sitting to find a sleepy Liam, hair a curly mess, shuffling into the kitchen.

“Why’re you awake so early, darling? You got donuts!”

Zayn sat in his seat, completely in awe. How was he found worthy of living at the same time as this beautiful man?

He moved out from his seat, making his way to Liam.

Liam smiled, laying his head on Zayn’s shoulder and nuzzling into his neck, placing a gentle kiss on it. Zayn wrapped his arms around the man, holding him.

_Quick! List your scenarios, Z! Scenario 1: Liam says ‘yes’, you get to celebrate with donuts, with your fiance! Scenario 2: Liam says ‘no’, you take the donuts and uber to Louis’ house and cry._

“Zaynie, why is your heart beating so fast and why are you thinking so loud?” Liam frowned as he rubbed at that wrinkle that forms in between Zayn’s eyebrows when he thought too hard.

It was the ways that they acknowledged how well they knew each other with a single touch. How it was all so natural. It took that single touch and the look in Liam’s eyes, filled with nothing but unconditional love that took away any fear Zayn had of proposing. Whether he was moving too fast or was being scared for no reason - he didn’t care. He’d never felt so assured that _trying_ to propose was the right decision.

He felt Liam grip at his arm, pouting as he felt Zayn moving away from him, but confusion soon replaced the pout when he watched Zayn reach into his pocket to pull out the ring and kneel on one knee.

“What are yo- Zaynie...” Liam’s eyes flitted between looking at the beautiful ring and then at the beautiful man holding the beautiful ring.

“I woke up at the ass crack of the morning and the first and only thing I’ve been thinking about since then was about this ring on your finger. I’ve never been one to get super caught up with the idea of marriage, and I’ve never really understood how a piece of jewelry could carry so much importance, but you’ve put so many things in perspective for me, Liam. I want to share last names, I want to wear a ring, I want to have a huge celebration with our families, I- I want it all, Liam. I want it all with _you._ I want our love and our relationship to be undeniable and known in every single way, because that’s how it’s been for me since the beginning. No matter how many times I worried that we were moving too fast or, maybe that your feelings were not as mutual as mine, I never once doubted my love for you, Liam Payne.” Zayn held Liam’s hand, looking up at the man he loved so much, feeling the most vulnerable he’s ever felt in his life. “Liam Payne, will you do me the honor of bein-”

“Yes. Yes, please, yes. Yes, a million times over.” Liam pulled Zayn up by his hand, cupping Zayn’s face as he leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against Zayn’s. “In every single timeline, my answer is yes, Zaynie.”

“Are you- Ar- You’re not joking with me?” Zayn’s heart felt as if it was frozen in place, scared to move as if it would wake him up and this would all be a dream.

Liam let out a laugh, wiping at one of his watery eyes. “I’d never joke like this, baby.” Liam began to tear up again. “My fiance.” And the way Liam said it, so soft, as if he was in disbelief of what was happening too.

Zayn wrapped his arm around Liam’s waist, placing multiple kisses on Liam’s face. “I love you so much.”

Zayn felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, his heart felt like it was screaming for Zayn to catch the fuck up with it, _Put the ring on his finger, dumbass!_

Zayn slid the ring onto Liam’s finger, relief washing through him as it slid on perfectly.

And it couldn’t be Zayn’s imagination that it looked like the room got brighter when Liam smiled.

Liam admired the ring, finger moving along the line of diamonds.

“It’s stunning, Zaynie. You must’ve paid so much for it. You didn’t have to, baby. You could’ve proposed with a donut and I would’ve said yes,” Liam said, pinching Zayn’s chin as he brought him in for a kiss.

Zayn smiled, feeling dazed with all the touching and kissing.

“Actually, it didn’t cost anything at all. Mom gave it to me before she left to go back to Bradford.” He took Liam’s hand, feeling the cold silver against his overheated and clammy hand. “It was my great grandma’s.”

Liam’s eyes softened even more, smiling as he moved his thumb against Zayn’s cheek. “And you gave it to me?” Liam looked back down at the ring, in awe with how simply beautiful it was.

“I was in love with that ring when I was a kid. And I got to grow up and give it to the person I’m in love with. I couldn’t think of anyone else that I would want the ring to go to, sunshine.” Zayn brought Liam’s hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. “Couldn’t think of anyone else I’d rather do any of this with.”

Liam smiled, pulling Zayn in for a hug. “I’m so in love with you, I can barely breathe.”

“Well, you have to breathe because,” Zayn grabbed Liam from the waist and turned him so that he was facing the donuts. “I got you your favorite donuts.”

Liam excitedly took one of them, but paused, holding his hand midair as he admired the ring on his finger, again. “I don’t know if I’m ever going to get used to seeing this on my finger.” He turned his hand just slightly, the diamonds sparkling in the early morning sunlight. He continued on with his donut, biting into it. “So you were thinking there was a possibility that I would say no to your proposal, but you still bought me my favorite donuts? Were they going to play as a last resort attempt at trying to convince me to say yes?”

Zayn let out a laugh, settling down in his seat at the counter again and pulling Liam to the seat beside him. “No, in my head, the donuts were so that if you said yes, we could celebrate, but that if you said no, I’d take the donuts and run away...” he looked down at where Liam had intertwined their fingers together. “I figured that I’d have heartache, but I’d also have one of your favorite things.”

“Zaynie, that’s torturous on your heart!”

“Yeah. Figured if I was going to be crying over a broken heart that I should really make it hurt.”

Liam placed his donut down, turning in his seat so that he could hold Zayn’s face. He looked directly into Zayn’s eyes. “I will never break your heart, Zayn. If I ever did that, I’d hurt myself too.”

“Maybe the heartbreak wouldn’t be your intention, but I always want you to be honest too, Liam.” Zayn squeezed Liam’s hand. “Please promise me that you will always stay honest with me about how you truly feel about things. I don’t care about how it could affect me. Your happiness and your feelings, I value them, Liam.”

“I promise, angel. As long as you promise the same for me.”

“Absolutely.”

“I think we’ve always been pretty good at that, though.”

“Definitely better than other couples have been.”

The both of them immediately thought of Harry and Louis and started giggling.

“I think,” Liam moved one of the strands of hair that had fallen against Zayn’s face out of the way, “I’ve never felt more loved in my life, or believed in a relationship as much as I believe in ours. And I _know_ that we can make it through anything as long as we've got each other.”

Zayn smiled. He couldn't believe that his heart already felt like it was drowning with love for Liam and it still felt like he was falling even harder for him.

“Wanna know what I think?” Zayn asked. Liam nodded, grabbing another donut and breaking off a piece to feed to Zayn.

“I think we're going to have to start planning out how we're going to tell our parents and friends.”

Liam laughed out loud. “God, they're probably going to make us recreate it every time we see them.”

Zayn placed his elbows on the counter, leaning his forehead against Liam's. He looked into those beautiful eyes, saw that beautiful smile, his Zayn smile.

“I don't think I'd mind reliving this moment again.”

Liam giggled, cupping the back of Zayn’s neck as he placed a kiss on his lips.

He wouldn't mind reliving it at all.

**\----------------**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sosososososososo much for giving my fic a chance. i hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> feel free to come talk to me on tumblr @ settingtrends! :)


End file.
